Gaming the Multiverse
by d4nte
Summary: Welp. Another one bites the dust in the Gamer!fic community. This time, it's my turn to survive the new insanity that is my life. {Edit: Please tell me if this should be on a diff. story or still remain here, since it is still technically part of this story's meta.}
1. Chapter 1: Entering the Game

**Hello Guys. I decided, after years of skulking in Fanfiction, to create a fanfiction. A fanfiction, well one of the most stereotypical types ever! A GAMER!FIC… (Audience: Booooo) Well I'm sorry. Hem. Hem.**

 **Ermmm. I guess let's continue on then… I don't own "The Gamer" created by Sangyoung Seong and I guess "Rurouni Kenshin" and a lot of others in between, and yeah, let's BEGIN!**

"Fuck off" - Regular Dialogue

 **Let's play a game** \- Game Notification

 **[Herro. I'm an AI!]** \- Gamer interface AI and gamer commands

 ***EDIT* Sorry I had to revise the status sheet because I realized that I didn't update the HP/MP/EP after stat points... derp :p**

* * *

 **Ding!** I jumped up to see a pitch black room, with a glowing blue screen blinding my poor eyes.

"Arghhh!" I screamed, jumping back. I later realized that there is literally nothing else in this room. Just an endless expanse of night. I turned back to look at the screen, and it read.

 **You have Fully Rested, 100% of HP/MP/EP.**

What the hell is EP? I've never seen that before. Eh, might as well continue.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: "Tutorial: The First"**

 **Description: Welcome to Yggdrasil, maintained by Gaia and Chaos. And guess who sponsors you? You got it, it's me, GAIA! Anyway, you should probably get to know the power invested to you.**

 **Objective:**

 **Open [Status]**

 **Open [Inventory]**

 **Open [Skill Tree]**

 **Buy New Perk**

 **Reward:**

 **100 EXP**

 **Bladed Weapon Parcel (Randomized)**

 **Ranged Weapon Parcel (Randomized)**

 **[Greetings Young Gamer]**

"Who are you calling small…" I look down to see my tiny 6-year-old body, except it was ghostly.

"Holy SHIT!" I yelped, why am I dead.

 **[Cause you did, the memory regarding your personal life was deleted when you died and your "name" moved on to afterlife.]**

I collapsed on the floor with a rain cloud covering my head, despairing over my lost life. That emotion was nigh-instantly wiped a second later as an unnatural calm flushed over me. It appears that I do have "Gamer's Mind". Huh, neat. Anyway, **[Status].**

 **Ding!**

 **Name: ?**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Spirit [Don't worry, you'll become human when you're reborn]**

 **Level: 1 - 0/10**

 **HP: 0/100 [You're dead.]**

 **HPR: + 1/min**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **MPR: + 2/min**

 **EP: 500/500 [This is any other esoteric energy, besides Magic, such as Chakra and Aura.]**

 **EPR: + ?/min**

 **STR: 5 [Strength is how strong you can be. It affects inventory capacity and melee damage.]**

 **DEX: 5 [Dexterity is how quick or reactive you can be. It affects movement speed, evasiveness, and ranged accuracy.]**

 **VIT: 5 [Vitality is how healthy you can be. It affects damage resistance, HP, and HPR.]**

 **INT: 5 [Intelligence is how smart you can be. It affects MP and magic damage]**

 **WIS: 5 [Wisdowm is how wise you can be. It affects EP, EPR, and MPR.]**

 **LUC: 5 [Luck is how lucky one is. It affects loot drops, critical hits, gambling, events, and everything else in between.]**

 **Points: 30**

 **Money: 0**

Okay then. I guess I should probably choose a name and allocate those stat points. It appeared that I only had the option of my first name, so I decided to choose the name, Ezra. You may ask, why, well with the potential that I'll have, I may as well be a helper. The only issue is that if I die before I get stronger than I can't do anything. So with that in mind, I decided to worry more about survivability, especially if I will get thrown straight into combat. So this is my new state sheet.

 **Name: Ezra ?**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Spirit**

 **Level: 1 - 0/10**

 **HP: 0/120**

 **HPR: + 1/min**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **MPR: + 2/min**

 **EP: 700/700**

 **EPR: + ?/min**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 12**

 **VIT: 7**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUC: 12 (+5)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

It also appeared that I got an extra title for that kind of rationing, so I equipped it.

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **You will always get the most favorable first impression from someone, maybe it's your personality or maybe it's how you look. You'll never know, unless they'll a stalker, then its pretty obvious.**

 **\+ Unless you purposefully antagonize them, whoever you meet will not initially hate you**

 **\+ 5 LUC**

Also, that extra 5 luck is also welcomed.

 **[I love all this good filibustering, but we do have a schedule to keep and the quest does have a timer on it. Look!]**

 ***Quest TImer = 4:30 Left***

0_o I guess I should look at my **[Inventory]** then. Another blue screen popped up with small boxes in it. The screen also detailed that the weight capacity for my inventory is currently at a cool 50 lbs. I guess that the weight capacity is my STR * 10, but hey, maybe there's more to it. Now then, I guess I should see what kickass skills/perks I have now. **[Skills]**

 **Ding!**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) (Level: MAX): Allows the gamer to be calm regardless of the situation and gain immunity to psychological effects**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) (Level: MAX) Allows the gamer to take no physical damage from attacks, only experience pain for a few seconds, and allows for sleep to restore HP, MP, EP, and all Status Effects.**

 **[I guess your Skill List is currently feeling lonely. You should probably go to the [Skill Tree] in order to get some skills to fill it up some more.]**

"Ok mystical AI, I guess I'll follow your advice for now." **[Skill Tree]**. And, out of nowhere, a huge screen came out.

 **[Oh yeah, when you get reborn, you'll get skills based on your parents and keep them even after you change dimensions.]**

Wait wait wait. Change dimensions. Ok, so I'm now the cliche OP gamer that dimension hops like that stupid troll, ZELRETCH? Ok. I'll look at the tree.

 **Skill Tree:**

 **[Here is your skill tree. You can find skills of all kinds. Here get a free skill, the "sonic screwdriver" of gamers, [Observe]! Oh, and the ones listed below are what you currently have available at the moment, you may gain new ones later in life.]**

 **The Lone Swordsman**

 **The Bloodline Hunter**

 **The Reaper of Innocents**

 **The Maestro**

 **The Businessman**

 **The Crusador**

These are some….. Eccentric names. The safest one is probably the **Lone Swordsman** or **The Businessman** , but business is boring in these types of lives, so I'll choose the **Lone Swordsman**.

 **The Lone Swordsman:**

 **Battōjutsu (Level 1/50)- This skill allows you to cut through leaves like a shounen lead.**

 **1 DEX**

 **2 WIS**

 **Fencing (Level 1/50)- This skill gives you the finesse needed to dance through politics.**

 **2 INT**

 **1 DEX**

I decided to choose **Battōjutsu** because my wisdom is lower than my intelligence.

 **[Ah. I see you have finished "Tutorial: The First". Remember that there is a quest log in your [HELP] menu and that the rewards are automatically placed into your inventory. The parcels weigh 0 lbs, so you'll not feel a thing!]**

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained a level. You have gained a level. You have gained a level. You have gained a level.**

 **Congratulations, you have reached level 5.**

 **You have gained "Bladed-weapon Parcel".**

 **You have gained "Ranged-weapon Parcel".**

Ok. **[Inventory]** and…. Observe on both of the parcel.

 **Bladed-weapon Parcel (LEGENDARY) -**

 **Description: It appears that you got lucky. Anyway, open it by saying [OPEN].**

 **Contains:**

 **1x Weapon of Legendary-grade and above.**

 **1x Sword Style Skill Book**

 **1x Sheath of Epic-grade**

 **Ranged-weapon Parcel (EPIC) -**

 **Description: Not as broken as your other parcel. But hey, its a gun. Open it by saying [Open].**

 **Contains:**

 **1x Weapon of Epic-grade**

 **30x Ammo of Rare-grade**

 **1x Clip of infinite Foam bullets**

 **30x Ammo of Common-grade**

 **[Open].** To be honest, I'm experiencing Harry Potter vibes here, but whatever.

 **Ding!**

 **You received:**

 **1x Nagareboshi or Falling Star (ARTIFACT)**

 **1x Skill book: Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū**

 **1x Yamato (EPIC)**

 **1x** **Barrett M82 (EPIC) with Forest Camo Skin**

 **30x Holy Bullets (Rare)**

 **30x .50 BMG (Common)**

 **1x Clip of Infinite NATO foam bullets**

That's quite a lot. Well, time to **[Observe]** the lot.

 **Nagareboshi (ARTIFACT)**

 **Description: During the Babylonian Empire, a comet crashed into the mountainside. Gaia decided to claim the metal inside of it as her own in case her champion needed a weapon. Well, today is your lucky day! This weapon is unbreakable and is always sharp. It will grow to accommodate its owner's current size and scales based on how strong they are.**

 **DMG: STR + 100 + LVL(100)**

 **Owner: Ezra ?**

 **Effects:**

 **Allows to summon to hand regardless of distance**

 **?**

That is one OP blade. But I guess that it's ok since Gaia made it for me? Moving on.

 **Skill book: Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū**

 **Description: Otherwise known as Flying Heavenly Sword Style. This kenjutsu is still too cool for you to use. It was developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly and is one of the most powerful sword styles known today. It allows the user to use the sheath of their blade as their shield to deflect the enemies attacks.**

 **Requires:**

 **Battōjutsu - LVL: MAX**

 **Dexterity: 50**

 **Wisdom: 40**

What is with those requirements. I know that this sword style is so powerful that an entire army was wiped out, but come on! I wanted to play with this sword style as well.

 **Yamato (EPIC) (UNBREAKABLE)**

 **Description: Not to be confused with the sword from the DMC franchise, this sheath grants regeneration to its holder and is unbreakable. However, the sheath tests its user and therefore you cannot use it until you're stronger.**

 **Requires:**

 **Wisdom: 30**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases HPR by 50%**

 **Can block and deflect magic**

Why is everything else requiring something to work?

 **Barrett M82 (EPIC)**

 **Description: Used by the American Military, this devastating anti-material/anti-personal sniper rifle utilizes 0.50 BMG rounds to obliterate anyone it faces. However, it is ineffective against close enemies.**

 **DMG: 250 per shot**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases vision by 4x**

 **The user moves at 1/2x speed when using it**

 **Has "Forest Camo" skin, conceals presence in heavily forested areas as long as user stands still**

It's a decent weapon and the skin is a nice add-on, but the melee weapon is much better by a long shot sadly.

 **Holy Bullets (Rare) (AMT: 30)**

 **Description: Used by the Church in order to exorcize anything, these bullets are tempered to deal damage to spirits and morally bankrupt individuals. If shot at their shadows, it will ensare them for 10 seconds.**

 **DMG: +250 against demons, devils, spirits, and morally "bad" people**

 **+25 against light-aligned creatures**

 **Effects:**

 **If shot at their shadows, bind them for 10 seconds**

 **Inflicts "Holy Light" on those directly hit [Deal 20 dmg per sec] that are dark creatures**

 **.50 BMG (Common) (AMT: 30)**

 **Description: The standard rounds of a 50 Browning. These are fitted for a different gun in mind. These huge bullets rip through their enemies with impunity.**

 **DMG: +100**

 **Effects:**

 **10% chance to destroy the item it hits**

 **Clip of Infinite NATO foam bullets**

 **Description: It's NERF or nothing. This clip will never run out of bullets, making them the perfect practice tool for your spanking new sniper rifle. However, with certain enchantments, these toy bullets can become a force to be reckoned with.**

 **DMG: -240**

 **Effects:**

 **These shots cannot decrease health to 0 HP**

 **INFINITE AMMO**

 **[Well. Now that you had your fun looking at your weapons. Enjoy "Tutorial: Part Two".]**

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: "Tutorial: The Second"**

 **Description: Guess what? A combat tutorial. Don't worry, you'll get your HP back to full. And this is your tutorial, try not to die! Tata!**

 **Objective:**

 **Kill 10 Wraiths [0/10]**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **Try not to lose more than half your max HP**

 **Don't get hit**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 gold**

 **100 EXP**

 **A new Perk**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **A cookie**

 **Another Skill Book**

 **A new Title!**

"Well shiIIIIIIIIIITTT!" I yelled as I fell through a hole that appeared on the hole.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this. I hope that I'll continue this, maybe or maybe not. Honestly, I just wanted to release the thought. Heh heh. Anyway have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ha! Take stupid spirits!

**Thanks for even reading this fanfiction, whoever is watching this. Anyway, I have decided to send our protagonist to the RWBY dimension first because it has a easier plot to wrangle with and allows for easy grinding as I am a n00b writer. Most likely, Juane will get shafted and meh, go work at a coffee shop**

 **Anyway, for now,**

 **I don't own "The Gamer" created by Sangyoung Seong and a lot of other stories.**

"Fuck off" - Regular Dialogue

 **Let's play a game** \- Game Notification

 **[Herro. I'm an AI!]** \- Gamer interface AI and gamer commands

* * *

As I fell through the infinite well of inky black, I thought of a quote the Mad Hatter once said, " _Sometimes I've believed in as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast."_ God, Alice in Wonderland, that story can be described as literary LSD trip.

 **Ding!**

 **For making a reference and a pun, you have gained +1 INT & WIS!**

Wow, so that means that I can pun my way to grind out points, like how ezra-ble this fall is, eh?

 **[No, do that again and you will lose 1 LUC]**

Ok ok, don't get your panties in a twist game. Anyway, I realized that the knowledge from the **Battōjutsu** is lurking in the back of my mind, as if I had learnt it for my entire life. That's cool, I assumed that I would've experienced some form of backlash of having information stuffed into my head. Now, I know how to quick-slash, performing linear slashes, and counter-acting other attacks. Anyway, this hole is quite long. I wonder wh-

THWACK! Motherfucker! I hit the floor… wait, how am I not dead. I should've hit terminal velocity 15 seconds and I'm pretty sure I was in the air for way longer. Oh well.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: "Tutorial: The Second"**

 **Description: Guess what? A combat tutorial. Don't worry, you'll get your HP back to full. And this is your tutorial, try not to die! Tata!**

 **Objective:**

 **Kill 10 Wraiths [0/10]**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **Try not to lose more than half your max HP**

 **Don't get hit**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 gold**

 **100 EXP**

 **A new Perk**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **A cookie**

 **Another Skill Book**

 **A new Title!**

Wait a minute, how do the bonus rewards distribute? Oh well, lets go hunt me some Wraiths. Brandishing **Nagareboshi** , I wandered around the dim meadow, relying on the dim flash of my blade to navigate my way.

I finally found some black and silvery blobs in the distance that were slowly drifting towards me. **[Observe]** I whispered.

 **Wraith (x4)**

 **Level: 3 - 5**

 **HP: 60/60 - 100/100**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **INT: 20**

 **LUC: 0 [You're dead.]**

 **Defeat to gain 5 gold each and 1 random drop.**

 **[Observe] is now level 2!**

Hmm. I guess that I can only see the enemy's highest and lowest stats at **Observe** Level 1. They're not that hard. I might as well try and experiment as they slowly float towards me. Now how do I charge my sword with magic? Do I imagine a magic core- Oh, there's one. But the question now is how to move it towards my blade. Maybe ermm. Meditation. Meditation? Meditation! Medi- **tation**

 **Ding!**

 **Skill Created:**

 **Meditation (Level 1/100)- This skill allows the gamer to relax and understand your mana. THis increases your MPR.**

 **100% increase to MPR when active and 10% increase to MPR when passive**

 **Meditation is now Level 2!**

Ok. Breathe and Release. Breathe and Release.. **[Flash Strike]!** I cried, releasing the mana released in my blade.

 **Ding!**

 **Skill Created:**

 **Flash Strike (Level 1/100)- This skill allows for a quick strike by cutting at the air linearly. The resulting strike sends a slash that lasts for 50 meters until it hits a solid object.**

 **DMG: 10 * INT**

 **Cost: 50 MP**

 **Range: 50 meters**

The bright-blue slash flew through the air until it cleaved through the group of Wraiths. The wraiths disintegrated in front of my eyes as the strike exploded in a brilliant explosion of Mana and ghost dust. **-150!** Honestly, I don't know what those silvery bits are, maybe they're souls, but I guess that I shouldn't fuss over the small details. Anyway, it appears that spirits aren't counted as solid objects, so I can save MP.

 **Ding!**

 **4x Wraiths Killed**

 **20 gold gained**

 **3x Wispy Cloak gained**

 **1x "Acting like a Ghost: Part 1" (RARE)**

 **Battōjutsu is now Level 2!**

 **[Observe]** I whispered while looking at the skill book.

" **Acting like a Ghost: Part 1" (RARE)**

 **Description: This skill book grants the skill [Soul Sensing]. However, you're currently too dumb to comprehend the metaphysics behind souls and their perception.**

 **Grants [Soul Sensing]**

 **Requires:**

 **Int: 20**

"Why can I not use any of these books!" I cried, while deciding to also **[Observe]** the **Wispy Cloaks**.

 **Wispy Cloaks (Crafting Item) (3x):**

 **Description: A spoopy boy's cloth. This can be used to create fabric armor and clothes that help obscure the user's presence.**

I then proceeded to slaughter the next 6 wraiths that noticed me with **[Flash Strike]** and regular **Battōjutsu** moves.

 **Ding!**

 **Battōjutsu is now level 4!**

 **Flash Strike is now level 5!**

 **You have leveled up! You are now Level 4!**

Now that the slaughter is over, I should probably spend some points. **[Status]**.

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett [It appears that you got a last name. Enjoy it, cuz it'll dictate your appearance!]**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Spirit**

 **Level: 4 - 20/430**

 **HP: 100/120**

 **HPR: + 1/min**

 **MP: 250/400**

 **MPR: + 3/min**

 **EP: 800/800**

 **EPR: + ?/min**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 13**

 **VIT: 7**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUC: 12 (+5)**

 **Points: 30**

 **Money: 50**

I have a last name now, and its shared with Erza's last name from Fairy Tail. Maybe I'm going to Fairy Tail! That'll be cool. But anyway, let's add 19 pts to WIS so I can wield Yamato and actually sheath Nagareboshi. Also, I should place 5 in STR, 3 in VIT, and 1 in LUC.

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Spirit**

 **Level: 4 - 20/430**

 **HP: 100/150**

 **HPR: + 3/min**

 **MP: 256/400**

 **MPR: + 6/min**

 **EP: 800/800**

 **EPR: + ?/min**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 13**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUC: 13 (+5)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 50**

Ok. Its sort of quiet right now, so I don't know if I have to-

 **[FX: Castlevania Symphony of the Night: Alucard's Theme]**

Oh, come on! A tutorial boss. Now? At least it was kind enough to give me time to allocate points.

 **Name: The Obese Reaper**

 **Title: n00b-tier Boss**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 550/550**

 **MP: 1000/10000**

 **VIT: 50**

 **DEX: 5**

 **Description: Living on a diet of fatty souls and sugary donuts, this ex-reaper was on his daily food run when he finds the Gamer killing some of its food. It now wants to kill you.**

 **Defeat to gain 500 EXP, 100 gold, 2 potions of Random quality 1 random EPIC drop.**

What is that HP? I mean, I get that its slow but that is a fat tank!

 **[Have fun! This is where you get to earn that cookie! Don't die or we will be very disappointed in you...]**

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING NOT TO PANIC HERE!" I shouted toward the sky, pointing at it in anger.

 **Ding!**

 **You have created: Comedic Fool**

 **Description: In your attempts to not be made fun of, you have made a fool of yourself. You can stun enemies with your incompetence. xD**

 **Cost: 5 MP, can only be used once per battle**

 **Stuns your opponent from 5-10 seconds, based on the frivolousness of the act.**

"...That's not I'm looking for" I deadpanned, looking at the reaper with a shocked expression. Actually, how does a skeleton mask look surprised? I threw out a **[Flash Strike]** at its face. **-225! CRIT!** It roared as it toddled towards me, wielding its grim scythe. That is quite the juxtaposition. It's still sort of far, so I pulled out the Barret M82 and loaded the Holy Bullet into it. Lying on the grassy land, I aimed the reticle onto the reaper who continued to march down at me. I breathed and shot the damn thing in the face mask. **-500!** The shockwave jarred my elbow and I gaped as the mask pretty much shattered under the force.

 **Ding!**

 **Skill Created:**

 **Sniper Proficiency (Lvl 2/50)- This skill improves your sniper DMG and accuracy.**

 **+2% DMG & ACC of sniper rifles**

 **Flash Strike is now Level 6!**

 **Battōjutsu** **is now Level 5!**

 **You are now Level 5!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Spirit**

 **Level: 5 - 90/540**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **HPR: + 3/min**

 **MP: 256/400**

 **MPR: + 7.2/min**

 **EP: 800/800**

 **EPR: + ?/min**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 17**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 38**

 **LUC: 13 (+5)**

 **Points: 10**

 **Money: 550**

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained 100 gold!**

 **You have gained Skill [Wraith Form]!**

 **You have gained "Acting like a Ghost: Part 2" (RARE)!**

 **You have gained the Title "Untouchable"**

 **You have gained "The Heavenly Cookie"**

Wha-what is the Heavenly Cookie? I have to **[Observe]** all of them.

 **Wraith Form (LVL 1/10): This skill allows you to become incorporeal for a short period at the cost of some of your health.**

 **Cost: 20% of Max HP**

 **Allows the Gamer to become incorporeal for 5 seconds, allowing unhindered movement through anything except through magical wards.**

It's not that good, but I bet that it'll become more powerful when I max it out.

" **Acting like a Ghost: Part 2" (RARE)**

 **Description: This Skill Book teaches you how to steal MP and HP from your enemies when touching them by [Energy Siphon]. However, you are not morally smart nor actually smart to use this skill.**

 **Requires:**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 40**

Why. Why is this kind of thing happening to me, will this be some sort of specific cliche for me that I'll always get good loot that I can't use. HUH! Tell me, AUTHOR!

 _(Author's Note- Unfortunately, that's the most likely thing to happen.)_

 **Title: Untouchable**

 **You have managed to survive the tutorial without a scratch. Congrats! You will have 20% DMG reduction and +10 VIT when this title is equipped.**

 **+20% DMG reduction**

 **+10 VIT**

It's not bad, but it's also not good. I'm leaning more towards the not good side because my current title **A Good Samaritan** is probably way better than this. This will be handy during heavy combat though.

 **The Heavenly Cookie (ARTIFACT):**

 **Description: This god-like cookie is so delicious that one bite will send one into ecstasy and bliss. This cookie grants a massive buff to all stats for 1 day but will be consumed. It shines with the golden energy of the gods.**

 **+100 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, & LUC**

 **+5000 MP & HP**

 **You will permanently gain +100 MP and +100 HP and 5 extra stat points**

What. The. Fuck. Another artifact that is essentially an early-game breaking buff consumable. I can imagine the cries of my enemies if this cookie can be mass-produced.

* * *

Across the collective universe, many sneezes can be heard as if resonating with the Gamer's statement.

* * *

Well then, I guess I'm done. "Take me to my adventure!" I exclaimed as I strapped the Barrett to my back and Yamato to my side.

 **[OK! You will find out where soon enough, so enjoy!]**

And that is how I get swallowed by a rainbow tunnel worthy of Flip Flappers.

When I came to, I saw a shop with the sign "From Dust Till Dawn" under the shattered moon.

YASSSSS! Time to go follow the RWBY gamer cliches!

 **[Guess what! Juane is dead!]**

WHAT!

* * *

 **That was an enjoyable chapter to write up. Anyway, I might publish my next one next week because I have to start thinking of how to plot the plot for the RWBY-arc. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I am actually amazed that people actually noticed this, but whatever, I'm not one to complain. So have a nice week!**

 **And Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the Beacon when Grimm

**It's been a week has it? Well, this story will go from Dust Till Dawn to post-Initiation I guess. So enjoy.**

 **Most of the story is specific to "The Gamer", which is owned by Sangyoung Seong and "RWBY", which is created by Monty Oum. Rip the great Oum.**

* * *

 **[You should've seen the look on your face. LOL It's just that Jaune is now being replaced by you. Anyway, how about we save the little red reaper that is honestly just so cute. I wonder why my counterpart in this dimension hates you little ants so much. Oh well. Enjoy this world.]**

 **Welcome to Remnant!**

 **In this world, Humanity is locked in eternal strife against their greatest foes, the Grimm.**

 **Now at the start of the adventure, you must help the little reaper defeat Pimp-lord Roman Torchwick to get into Beacon and start the plot destruction...**

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: Saving Little Red Riding Hood from the Pimping Bad Wolf**

 **Description: You have just landed in the RWBY-verse as a 17-year-old, with your trusty** _ **Falling Star**_ **by your side and that Barrett, you have to protect Ruby from death! Whether to win or not, what matters is making it into Beacon by impressing Ozpin. Your current ID is that you're from one of the colonies outside of Vale (one of the most cliche things ever), but whatever. Quest, GO!**

 **Objective:**

 **Protect Ruby**

 **Defeat the Goons (0/10)**

 **Fight stylishly!**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **Gain the [Baking] skill (Isn't this what you wanted for dem cookies?)**

 **Cookies**

 **If you accept Beacon, Aura automatically unlocked and uses EP**

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 **A new title**

 **A new skill**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Destruction of Vale and all of Remnant**

I guess that failure _is_ now an option in the multiverse. Deadpan, at the lack of information on the hidden objective and rewards, I stopped to see a red-tied goon fly through the window. I **[Observed]** the rest of the goons.

 **Hei-Xiong Goons (x10)**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **AP (EP): 450/450**

 **STR: 30**

 **INT: 9**

 **Defeat to earn 50 exp, 20 gold and 1 batch of common or higher Dust.**

I steadily held my hand to Nagareboshi and released 3 **[Flash Strike] -900! -900! -900!** in quick succession, driving three goons into the cinder-block wall across the street. Ok, Flash Strike is a tad bit OP. Torchwick continued to impassively look at us.

 **Ding!**

 **Flash Strike is now Level 7!**

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "I've never seen that kind of alloy nor that kind of swordplay. Who taught you? Who made it? How did you hit the goon? Are you a Hunter? Who are you?" She said this in one breath with puppy-eyes directly pointed at my face. I thought of how to respond while he hacked in slash at our opponents for a while. Soon, the puppy eyes-mind you the owner of said eyes are still mercilessly slashing at our foes- was able to convince me to talk. I quickly **[Observed]** her.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Title: The Little Red Reaper**

 **Level: 21**

 **DEX: 66**

 **VIT: 10**

 **Description: An aspiring Huntress who wants to save everyone. Her naive outlook allows her simple soul to attract the attention those good and bad. Her presence is the cornerstone of the following events in Remnant. A deft hand in the scythe.**

"Ermm, I'm Ezra Scarlett. I was self-taught. I came from outside Vale. A village friend made it for me from a strange metal he found before the colony was attacked. Not yet and I swung the air so hard that the shockwave hit them." I explained with a calm expression, probably Gamer's Mind at work so I'm not panicking at the absolute adorableness that it portrays.

 **Ding!**

 **You have defeated 10 Hei-Xiong Goons.**

 **200 gold**

 **4 Ice Dust Crystal (Common)**

 **5 Fire Dust Crystal (Common)**

 **1 Gravity Dust Crystal (Rare)**

 **1 pair of Sunset Aviator Glasses**

 **Flash Strike is now level 8!**

 **Battōjutsu is now level 10!**

 **You are now level 6!**

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Torchwick sarcastically sighed as police sirens wailed in the air. "Well Twins, I think it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I want t-" I interrupted his monologue by asking him and sneakily **[Observing]** him, "Were you originally a pimp?"

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **Title: Master Pimp-lord**

 **Level: 45**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **AP: 400/400**

 **LUC: 100**

 **VIT: 20**

 **Description: Before being "recruited" by Cinder Fall, he was the best pimp there was. He and his associate contributed to 80% of Vale's prostitute business. Now, he serves as a common robber to seize dust for Cinder's plans. Poor him. His cane hits hard and his flare is a scorching surprise for anyone who isn't ready for it.**

Torchwick paused his weapon's incline and asked, "And by what do you mean by that?"

I responded, "Well, you look very feminine with that mascara and you have a cane that obviously shows your age." Before he could retort, I charged him with my blade posed straight at his chest. He raised his cane and launched the flare directly at my face, which I barely managed to dodge, hearing the sizzling scorch of the flare passing by my long, red hair. Wait, red hair? What am I, a shounen character?

When I looked up, I saw him scurrying up the ladder chute while Ruby asked the shopkeeper, "You okay if I go after him?" Chasing after her, I heard a small uh huh come from the shopkeeper.

Torchwick looked at us and spat out, "Persistent." Ruby and I prepared to charge at him, but a Bullhead appeared out from below the building and he jumped into it. Taking out a Fire Dust Crystal, he threw it at us and shot a flare after it. I jumped between the flare and the crystal and deflected it by using Yamato as a shield, albeit a small one. I gave a small grin to Ruby, who looked happy that she wouldn't have to deal with an explosion on the roof. Torchwick, who was still laughing finally looked beyond us and exclaimed, "We got a Huntress!"

Glynda Goodwitch, the huntress aimed her crop at the Bullhead and a purple aura jet spat out, pushing the Bullhead. She then summoned a dark-grey storm cloud that dropped jagged hail onto the Bullhead, puncturing the wings.

The mysterious woman, or Cinder Fall, stood at the Bullhead's door and launched a gout of fire at us. Reacting to the threat, I leapt in front of Ruby and batted Yamato at it, shoving the blast to the side, destroying chunks of the roof. Cinder stood there, as if pondering my abilities, her blazing eye appearing to squint at me. Gathering the roof concrete, Glynda hurled a spear at the Bullhead, barely scraping the craft's side. Staring at my back, I completely forgot about the Barrett on my back and took it out, propping my back and firing shot after shot at the hull. Ruby, noticing my loud shots, turned her scythe into a sniper rifle and started to also fire rounds at the Bullhead.

Noticing the fire circles appearing under us, I shouted, "Glyphs are going to blow." and leapt out of the way. Ruby used her speed semblance to dodge while Goodwitch rolled out of the way. Discretely tossing my Barrett in the inventory, I turned to see Goodwitch sternly looking at the both of us.

Oblivious to the situation, Ruby cried, "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!"

When I watched the show on the Rooster Teeth website, I thought that the cut was for show. Now, actually being in it, I get to witness both Ruby and I being whisked to the police station so fast, that I felt that I experienced whiplash from the ride. Both Ruby and I were seated right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room. She had a face of shame while I had a face of disinterest.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Goodwitch began, ignoring the "They start it!" from Ruby. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back… And a slap on the wrist."

She motioned to whack Ruby's hand with the crop, which I grabbed. "That's not a nice thing to do, whether we are being interrogated or not." I stated. I then **[Observed]** her.

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Title: The Witch of the Court**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 75**

 **INT: 220**

 **STR: 57**

Well damn, I guess I have to start grinding in order to "beat" the RWBY arc.

With a dissatisfied look on her face, she announced, "However… there is someone here who would like to meet you." She swept aside, presenting Ozpin who came holding a plate of cookies. Wait, is she drooling?

Ozpin leaned in, observing her face. After a moment's grace of awkward silence, he calmly remarked, " Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes." Internally, I had to facepalm. That had to be one of the most awkwardest ways to greet someone.

Grinning, Ozpin responded, "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He glanced at me in askance of the same question. Ruby nervously answer "S-Signal Academy, sir." as I stated "Self-taught."

Goodwitch looked a tad incredulous at my statement and Ozpin took a squint at me before proceeding with his soft interrogation. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby, gaining a little confidence, said "Well, one teacher in particular." She then shrank a little after hearing Ozpin's "I see..."

He puts the plate of cookies on the table in front of us. She tentatively picked one up, then started to pop them down her throat when the rest of us didn't react. I decided to **[Observe]** Ozpin when what I read made me pale.

 **Name: Ozpin / Ozma**

 **Title: The man with Two Souls**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **(HE NOTICED.)**

Startled, Ozpin abruptly turned to look at me with surprise. It was probably not wise of me to try and scy a wizard with what qualifies as a spell. The knowing glint in his eyes promised me a questioning that will be coming for me. However, he continued to talk to Ruby. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

Ruby, with her mouth puffed up like a chipmunk, messily said, "Oh! That's my uncle!" Realizing her mouth, she swallowed her mouth's contents and continued, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" and proceeded to make fake karate moves. That's… That's sort of adorable. I mean her cheeks are puffed up and everything.

Ozpin, with an amused expression on his face, observed her for a few seconds than stated, "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" And Ruby, well she wilted as if she feels that we wouldn't believe her, "Well... I want to be a Huntress."

Ozpin, continuing the conversation started, "You want to slay monsters?" To which Ruby started to talk about her dream and life in an increasingly more rapid pace. She was most likely drawing on her semblance without it… or she is just over caffeinated on cookies and other sweets. Finally, Ozpin gave her the invite to Beacon, which she enthusiastically agreed to, jumping up and down in her seat. Disgruntled by her reaction, Glynda motioned for Ruby to follow her out of the room, but she did, she paused and looked at me in askance, as if she is worried. What am I talking about, she is obviously worried. I gave a soft smile to convey the sense of no worry.

After she left, Ozpin's genial expression immediately hardened. I wouldn't say that I jumped in panic, but I really did, eyes wide and all that. "So," he began "Young…. Ezra, is it?" I nodded in confirmation. "What brings to the Kingdom of Vale, and where is your verification?" I gulped, mentally trying to piece together a background story. I know that he doesn't hate me, because of **A Good Samaritan** , but it is still terrifying.

"Umm, well sir." I nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. "I was leaving my village outside of Vale when Grimm attacked it. I was forced to run while I still had my weapons. A horse like Grimm was present leading the horde… sir." There, that's believable. I know that the Nuckelavee Grimm existed as per Ren's and Nora's backstory, so I do have a reasonable explanation.

Ozpin hummed as he looked intently into my face. "You have…. Violet Eyes." I am so glad that **Gamer's Mind** is covering for me, because I knew that I didn't have violet eyes in my past life. Anyway, I'm digressing. "Do you know what you used on me?" He prodded.

"Y-Yes" I imitated, acting anxious. "The villagers called it magic. I found out that when I pushed it into my blade, I can launch energy and I had a magick that allowed me to scry people."

"And what," Ozpin leaned forward. "Does the spell say about me?"

I tugged at the collar of my shirt. Huh, my appearance must've been randomized along with my clothes. I guess that I'll have to find a mirror soon. "It says that you detected it, but it didn't say anything about you at all… sir."

"So, what will you want to do with your life?"

"I want to hunt Grimm like Ruby, sir."

He chuckled and gave me the same offer to join Beacon. I accepted after faking deliberation….and the quest is finally completed

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Complete: Saving Little Red Riding Hood from the Pimping Bad Wolf**

 **You gained the [Baking] Skill!**

 **You got a pack of chocolate chip cookies!**

 **Your Aura is now unlocked! [Aura Regeneration] [Aura Channeling] [Aura Proficiency] Learnt!**

 **You have protected Ruby from the fire! Gained [Fireball] skill!**

 **[Ok, Hello! Your Aura is now the EP and the Aura Regeneration is toggleable unlike that of the residents of Remnant. In addition, your EPR is now….. 43EP/Min! In addition, the currency exchange is done automatically at 100 Lien for 1 gold!]**

Leaving the police station, I went to the best-looking and closest apartment complex and rented one for 1,000 Lien per month. I should probably grind more Grimm for gold, I do wonder if….

 **[No. ID create is not available in this version of the game because Dimension Breaking is already occurring and we don't need more being added into the algorithms…..]**

Well there goes that grinding plan. I brought some furniture and decorations to spiff up the apartment and proceeded place **+5 STR, +15 INT** so that I can unlock the Ghost skills. **[Status]**

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 6 - 90/540**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **HPR: + 3/min**

 **MP: 157/400**

 **MPR: + 7.2/min**

 **EP: 2400/2400**

 **EPR: + 42/min**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 22**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 43**

 **LUC: 13 (+5)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 840 gold (84000 Lien)**

Anyway, I also have to **[Observe]** the loot and learn dem skill books.

 **Baking (Level 1/100): This skill allows you to bake. Right now, you are like a toddler tossing dough in an oven.**

 **+1% Baking Skill & Speed**

I wonder if I can recreate those godly cookies at level 100?

 **Aura Regeneration (Level 1/100): This is an ancient art used by modern hunters and huntresses in Remnant. It increases HPR at the loss of some of their Aura.**

 **Cost: 50 EP per minute**

 **Increases HPR by 2000%**

 **Aura Channeling (Level 1/100): The ancient art of channeling aura into their weapons. It increases weapon DMG for Aura**

 **Cost: 100 EP**

 **Increase Weapon damage by 10%**

 **Aura Proficiency (Level 1/100): The skill of manipulating Aura at its raw form and control.**

 **+1% Aura Boost**

 **-1% Aura Cost**

 **Pack of Chocolate Chip Cookies (Rare)**

 **Description: A pack of cookies. What is needed for, maybe to bribe Ruby? Anyway, these cookies are delicious.**

 **Each cookie gives 50 HP and MP**

 **Grants [Happy] buff for 1 minute: 20% buff to HPR**

Ok, now that I saw all that. Time to learn how to ghost.

 **Ding!**

 **You learned [Soul Sensing]!**

 **You learned [Energy Siphon]!**

 **[Observe]**.

 **Soul Sensing (Level 1/10): Ghosts can only see the souls of the living and that of the dead… Luckily, you're not one of them**

 **Cost: 50 MP/min**

 **Range: 50 yards**

 **Energy Siphon (Level 1/100): Hey, ghosts have to eat as well. This skill allows you to absorb HP, MP, and EP from your enemies if you touch them.**

 **Cost: 100 MP/min**

 **Takes 10% per min**

Damn the Energy Siphon is so broken, yet useless at the same time. Well now that everything is

over. Time to have a training montage.

Wait, I have to look at the mirror. Looking at i-, why do I look like a male Erza!?

* * *

 **Ozpin's POV**

That boy is interesting. He is one of the few humans left that are capable of magic. I wonder if I should teach him myself or just give him some textbooks for self study… Who am I kidding, I'll go toss the books at him. I can see him doing a lot of great things in the future.

Now, on to the last-minute applicants. Huh, a _Jaune Arc_ , youngest brother of the famous Arc family. He seems to have a lot of potential, but sadly I don't have enough room to allow him entry, even then I would have to deal with Glynda's constant complaints, which I really don't want to deal with, even with my trust mug of coffee!

Now I hope that young Ruby is ever introduced to an excess of sweets, from what I've heard from Qrow, she is quite the handful when she ate too much sugar. *Chuckle* So does that Nora girl that I read, terrible terrible, abandoned along with a boy when a Grimm horde invaded their home village. Now if I can only find my coffee mug, for it has disappeared once again...

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

 **[How was that Training Montage? I see that you've done a lot?]**

Hmm? Oh yeah, the Bullhead is about to leave for Beacon. Anyway, I pretty much just exercised in Forever Falls and suicide ran through it. That wasn't fun, but here is my new stats and upgraded skills! **[Status]**

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 23 - 270/2520**

 **HP: 390/390**

 **HPR: + 7/min**

 **MP: 1300/1300**

 **MPR: + 21.98/min**

 **EP: 3950/3950**

 **EPR: + 74/min**

 **STR: 42**

 **DEX: 46 (+12)**

 **VIT: 34**

 **INT: 60**

 **WIS: 112**

 **LUC: 34 (+5)**

 **Points: 170**

 **Money: 2452 gold (2,452,000 Lien)**

Anyway, I had to abuse the **Untouchable** title in order to survive that shit. I also gain **50 Beowulf Claws, 20 Boarbatusk Tusks, 5 King Taijitu Fangs, 1 Deathstalker-Grade Poison, 2 Goliath Tusks, 1 Mask of Terror, 10 Darkness Dust Crystals, about 1600 gold** and I reached level 23. Also, my **Meditation** reached level 57 as I used it to recover from my runs. ( _A.N. I forgot to move the decimal point back. Derp._ ) My **Battōjutsu** was finally maxed out and my **Flash Strike** reached level 64. I also maxed out **Sniper Proficiency** and am at level 24 for **Sniper Mastery**. I also used **Wraith Form** during my long fights versus the Goliaths, so that reached Level 3.

I pretty much exercised and fought Grimm all day and baked along with meditating during the night. Anyway, I was finally able to learn **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** and start on its basic skills. In addition, I also brought a crate of dust rounds of many times and dust crystals of all types in order to prepare for Beacon.

 **Box of Dust Rounds (2000x Ammo) (EPIC)**

 **Description: Purchased in whole, this discounted box of ammunitions contains an assortment of the basic rounds (Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Gravity)**

 **DMG: 150 per round**

 **Effects vary**

 **Beowulf Claw (50x) (Common)**

 **Description: The claws of a now dead Beowulf. These shadowy claws can be used as a crafting recipe, boosting any item crafted from this to have physical DMG increased by 50%!**

 **Boarbatusk Tusks (20x) (Uncommon)**

 **Description: The tusk of a now dead Boarbatusk. These tusks can be used in a crafting recipe, allowing for the object to have a special effect of attracting weapons towards itself.**

 **King Taijitu Fangs (5x) (Rare)**

 **Description: The fangs of a now dead King Taijitu. These fangs, when forged with a weapon, give the weapon an acidic property dealing acid DMG to your enemies (10% HP every 5 minutes)**

 **Deathstalker-Grade Poison (EPIC)**

 **Description: The poison of a death stalker, now stoppered in a bottle. The poison is so concentrated that touching will cause serious flesh-eating burns. Anything dipped in this poison deals heavy acid DMG to your enemies (30% HP every 5 minutes)**

 **Goliath Tusk (2x) (EPIC)**

 **Description: The big daddy of Boarbatusk. These tusks can make any object crafted with this to be invulnerable to any damage.**

 **Mask of Terror (LEGENDARY)**

 **Description: This allows one to turn into a Grimm**

 **Effect:**

 **Turns one into a Grimm by removing their soul**

Safe to say that the mask will never see the light of day ever again…

 **Darkness Dust Crystals (10x) (Rare)**

 **Description: One of the rarest dust crystals in Remnant. They allow the user to harness the power of darkness, blinding their enemies and are catalysts in summoning.**

 **DMG: 30*INT**

 **Effect:**

 **Catalyst for summoning**

 **Blinds opponent for 30 seconds if used directly at their eyes when charged**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (Level 3/100): The pinnacle of Battōjutsu. This technique allows the Gamer to deflect like a god, speed around like an arrow, and slice through anything like tissue paper. (Replaces Battōjutsu)**

 **\+ 53 DEX**

 **\+ 53 INT**

Sigh. Let's recap the skills that have upgraded as a quick refresher.

 **Meditation (Level 57/100)- This skill allows the gamer to relax and understand your mana. This increases your MPR.**

 **570% increase to MPR when active and 57% increase to MPR when passive**

 **Flash Strike (Level 64/100)- This skill allows for a quick strike by cutting at the air linearly. The resulting strike sends a slash that lasts for 50 meters until it hits a solid object.**

 **DMG: 300 * INT**

 **Cost: 25 MP**

 **Range: 2550 meters**

 **Sniper Mastery (Level 24/100)- You now know how to snipe, but can you do it… like a BOSS? (This Skill replaces Sniper Proficiency)**

 **+74% DMG & ACC of sniper rifles**

 **Wraith Form (LVL 3/10): This skill allows you to become incorporeal for a short period at the cost of some of your health.**

 **Cost: 15% of Max HP**

 **Allows the Gamer to become incorporeal for 10 seconds, allowing unhindered movement through anything except through magical wards.**

 **Baking (Level 75/100): This skill allows you to bake. Right now, you are like a master at baking,as if you're a natural prodigy at it or have been learning for years.**

 **+75% Baking Skill & Speed**

 **Aura Regeneration (Level 59/100): This is an ancient art used by modern hunters and huntresses in Remnant. It increases HPR at the loss of some of their Aura.**

 **Cost: 25 EP per minute**

 **Increases HPR by 4000% (Increases by 1000% every 10 levels)**

 **Aura Channeling (Level 49/100): The ancient art of channeling aura into their weapons. It increases weapon DMG for Aura**

 **Cost: 100 EP**

 **Increase Weapon's damage by 40% (Same as Regen but by 10%)**

 **Aura Proficiency (Level 734/100): The skill of manipulating Aura at its raw form and control.**

 **+34% Aura Boost**

 **-34% Aura Cost**

This skill was soooo hard to level up, mostly because raw control gets exponentially harder the higher level it is. It's been so long since I've had a decent fight as well, only constant grimms to fight for the week. Anyway, I also got a neat reward for reaching 100 at **WIS**..

 **Congratulations! For reaching 100 in WIS:**

 **You learned [Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition]!**

 **Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition (Level 11/50): Allows vision of all supernatural activity, whether aura, magic, chakra, and more. This allows x-ray and heat vision.**

 **Cost: 30 MP/min**

 **Effect of Eye glowing Bright Blue**

 **Sees all within line of sight for 30 meters (Upgrades by 10 m every 5 levels)**

It's a neat ability. It's super similar to the Sharingan, so who am I to complain? All I need is photographic memory and I get a budget Sharingan. Finally, I was able to commission a tailor to make a cloak out of Wispy Cloth and I later added an extra Goliath Tusk to make it unbreakable.

 **Cloak of Shadows (EPIC) (UNBREAKABLE)**

 **Description: Made by Vanilla Adel. Created by using 3x Wispy Cloaks and 1 crushed Darkness Dust Crystal. This silvery-grey cloak has a hood on it that when the Gamer dons it, it will slowly turn cover in shadows until they appear to not exist, until someone notices them. This also increases one's dexterity.**

 **\+ 10 DEX**

 **Allows the user to hide from people unless noticed**

Personally, it looks cool, but it looks and acts too much like a discount cloak of invisibility. You know, I just realized, I never monologued about my appearance. It was only about training and killing the Grimm. Anyway, I have the red hair of Erza, spiked up like Jaune's- poor Jaune, I took his spot, he had so much potential…. I decided to keep the cream-collared shirt with the top button unclipped that I spawned with. Why did I not button the top, you ask? Why not, it makes me look cool. I also wore black pants with my emblem on it in red, which I had to imprint by hand before giving it to the seamstress. The logo was that of a simple rising phoenix. I decided to use that because I technically did rise from the dead, amirite? Too bad the clothes didn't give any special buffs… **[Observe]**

 **Cream Collared Shirt (Common)**

 **Description: A formal shirt with a collar. Cream-white in collar and mostly made of Cotton, this shirt is the default wear for Ezra.**

 **Black Jeans with Fire Phoenix Emblem (Common)**

 **Description: Black in color with a rising phoenix emblem, this pair of jeans is the default wear of Ezra.**

 **Red & Black Sneakers (Uncommon)**

 **Description: These pair of sneakers costed 600 Lien. This is created by the popular Remnant sneaker company** _ **Victoria**_ **.**

 **\+ 2 Dex**

Anyway, I decided to sit in the corner along with a quiet girl with a bow, most likely Blake Belladonna. I decided to reactivate **[Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition]** because it is quite interesting to see the rainbow of colors that the citizens of Remnant's Aura look like. It cycles from black to brown to green to red to sangrine to a lot of mottled and pure colors. Just before I was about to nod off before the Bullhead took off, I was interrupted by a shout.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Huh, I guess that's where Ruby and Yang are, I'll reintroduce myself when we reach Beacon. Welp, time to take a nap before the ride is over.

* * *

 **So, more words. I honestly don't know what else to say right now. Well, have a nice day. Tata!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Competition

**I guess views are becoming a little more frequent, so yay me? Anyway, this will be the combination of both Shining Beacon episodes and maybe into Episode 4? Also I believe that people also need to see the emblem? So this is it,**

 **/2M7Q7y1**

 **Anyway,**

 **I do not own "RWBY"-chan for that is Oum's (bless his weapon-loving heart) creation nor do I own any "Gamer" or anything else in between.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as I was opening my eyes, the Bullhead was docking before the, holy SHIT, I missed seeing the castle! Oh well, I guess I can take a proper look when walking towards it. Pulling up the hood on my **Cloak of Shadows** , I exited the Bullhead (sort-of glad that none of the main RWBY cast are nearby). I should probably introduce, well re-introduce, myself to Ruby during the same time as Jaune had in canon.

Taking a leisure walk, I noticed Cardin already berating a faunus and Nora hopping around as if hopped on sugar. I sweatdropped, she obviously ate something sweet, if I remember her monstrous appetite regarding pancakes. I can't complain, when I reached Level 20 in **[Baking]** , I learned how to make homemade pocky sticks, which taste absolutely heavenly. Speaking of which, I took out a plastic baggie of them and a loud snap was quietly heard through the rambunctious courtyard. I mean, those pocky sticks do provide a very good buff, like the cookies that I got.

 **Pocky Sticks (x999) (Rare)**

 **Description: Made by Ezra Scarlett, this homemade delicacy is reminiscent of his original life. Ironically, they led to his first death. They are covered in chocolate and provide a nice regen buff when consumed.**

 **Recovers 3% of HP, MP, and EP**

 **Provides [Happy] buff for 10 minutes: 20% HPR**

I still don't know what it meant by my first death, but I assume that it has something to deal with me being too greedy about Pocky? I shook my head, hearing a loud explosion resounding through the air, fire and ice exploding outward from somewhere before me. I lightly jogged to that spot, seeing Ruby collapsed on the ground, sighing. With a grin on my face, I removed my hood and greeted her.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: "Lost on the Yellow Brick Road"**

 **Description: You have now arrived at Vale's most prestigious huntsman academy, Beacon! Here, you will learn how to kill Grimm like a badass and meet your future teammates. Now, go meet Ruby to be introduced to some of the main characters!**

 **Objective:**

 **Meet Ruby**

 **Meet Yang**

 **Listen to Ozpin's Speech**

 **Reward:**

 **1000 exp**

 **Latest issue of "Weapons Magazine"**

 **New title, "The Punsurveyer"**

 **Clockwork tie (RARE)**

Ruby and I were walking down a winding road with trees dotting its side. "So, how is your face?" I asked, referring to the massive spectacle of explosive dust that happened a few minutes before.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" She chirped, "Are you Ezra?" After I nodded affirmatively, she plowed forward.

"Well, thanks for helping me! I'm sorry that I forgot about you. I was just so excited for going to Beacon that I ditched you. Did the headmaster allow you to join? Is that why you're here? I love your cloak! Do you like mine?" She rambled, continuing on to a point where I can't hear her.

I paused in my step, trying to process the words that spouted out like a fire hose from her mouth. "Ermmm, as you can see, I am attending Beacon… And yes, your cloak make you look adorable, like its a blanket covering you." I answered. She blushed in response to the remark. "What is your weapon", she then asked, "I never got to truly asked about your weapon? Mine is Crescent Rose." She happily beamed as she unfolded a huge-ass mecha scythe and stuck it into the ground. I wonder if the academy has a budget for weapon damage. Whatever, they do have Goodwitch for repairs with her TK. **[Observe]**

 **Crescent Rose (EPIC)**

 **Description: This mecha-shift scythe was created and designed by Ruby Rose, the Red Reaper. This has a scythe blade with a high-impact anti-material sniper rifle cleverly designed into it.**

 **DMG:**

 **Scythe - 20*DEX + STR**

 **If used by Ruby Rose, +100 DMG**

 **Sniper - 300 per shot**

 **Durability:**

 **1000/1000**

 **Requires:**

 **20 STR**

It's an okay weapon, i guess? It's really just the most useful for Ruby, but the sniper is better than mine, maybe I should buy a new one?

"My weapon is called _Nagareboshi_ or Falling Star", I responded as I pulled out the sword out of the sheath, "The metal is mined from a mountain where a meteorite struck it. I had the pleasure of having a weapon built for me from that metal."

I swore I saw glitters pop out of her as she looked at it in undisguised curiosity. "Does it have a mecha-shift function?" She asked.

"No," I responded, "I have my Barrett and sheath, _Yamato_ , and that's it." She wilted, and then perked up.

"Soooo, it's a classic?"

I scoffed, "It's a classic design, but that's familiar to me."

"Hey, do you know where we are going?", She asked. I paused, realizing that I forgot that Jaune and Ruby got lost. "I- I don't know." I answered. The both of us looked at each other and started to run towards the largest building, looking for the Auditorium

* * *

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" a voice rang through the crowd.

"Oh!" cried Ruby, "That's Yang, let me introduce you to her!" I placadly followed her to the boisterous Yang, who was starting to…. leer at me. Oh god, she's going to make puns about me. **[Observe]**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Title: The Pun Lady**

 **Level: 21**

 **STR: 70**

 **WIS: 21**

 **Description: A fiery little dragon. When angry, flames will shoot out of nowhere and she will gain 3x STR. She loves her puns, which are bad enough to severely injure someone. Extremely protective of her sister, she makes lewd jokes and innuendos in order to protect Ruby.**

I can see why people are so terrified of her, notwithstanding her lethal puns. "Hm? Looks like that you got a boyfriend there, Ruby." teased Yang, as Ruby blushed and I internally took a double step, no puns? "I think that Red over there is going to prod you with that sword of his." Oh god, it's even worse to listen to in person. I believe that Ruby actually thought she meant that I going to wound her, the innuendo completely flying over her, Yang sighed, "Ruby, sometimes you're just so clueless. So, how's your first day going, little sister?"

A question mark appeared above Ruby and quickly dispersed, wait what…., and she exclaimed, " You mean since you _ditched_ me and I exploded?"

I walked away from their argument, deciding to go wait for Ozpin to have his awkward speech. I also decided to look at my **[Skill Tree]** to see if it has updated since I arrived at Remnant, which it had! I eagerly surveyed the new options.

 **Skill Tree: (Available Points: 2)**

 **The Lone Swordsman (All the rest were locked out)**

 **Flash Step (Cost: 1)**

 **Physical Counter (Cost: 1)**

 **The Aura Adept**

 **Soul Factory (Cost: 1)**

 **Auric Talent (Cost: 1)**

 **The Grimm One**

 **Master of the Dark (Cost: 1)**

 **He who Transforms (Cost: 1)**

 **The Wizard**

 **Soulful Magic (Cost: 1)**

 **Future Sense (Cost: 1)**

 **The Birdbrain Bandit**

 **Bird Change (Cost: 1)**

 **Portal Logic (Cost: 1)**

 **The Weaponsmith**

 **Portable Furnace (Cost: 1)**

 **Enchanter (Cost: 1)**

 **[Oh, you found the skill tree! There's some stuff I have to tell you. So, for every reality you visit, you get a choice of skill paths that when you choose one, you will get locked out of the rest. As you can see, you choose the "Lone Swordsman" Path and everything else is gone, verdad? Anyway, you have 2 skill points to spend because you gain one Skill Point every 10 levels. In addition, all skills increase in cost when the tier increase.]**

Oh shit, there's some OP stuff in this one. I'll probably not choose the Grimm path because I may lose my Aura to that. But, I'll spend one point for **Physical Counter** because I hope that it upgrades into the Meliodas Counter. But, the biggest conflict for me is whether to take **Portal Logic** , which I assume is similar to Raven's semblance, or **Enchanter**. Since I don't have ID Create, I wouldn't have an out-button, so **Portal Logic** seems appealing. However, **Enchanter** is not going to reappear and I feel that stacking upgrades on my items is so much more useful. In the end, **Portal Logic** won out because the other Tier 1 skill is also the ability to change into a bird and that seems cool.

 **Ding!**

 **Two skills have been purchased.**

 **Physical Counter (Level 1/10): This allows you to perfectly reflect any damage caused by a weapon back to sender. Keep in mind, that any energy-based attack will still go through your sword, but not your sheath. Since, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū also teaches you how to counter, this skill improves efficiency and damage rampage. This skill needs to be at Level: MAX in order for the Gamer to buy the Tier 2 skill.**

 **Cost: 250 MP**

 **DMG: 2x enemy DMG + STR**

 **Able to perfectly counter any bullet or weaponry**

 **Portal Logic (Level 1/100): This skill allows you to anchor two portals together at the size of a normal person. Similar to Raven's semblance, at first, it will only work with people that the Gamer knows.**

 **Cost: 1000 MP per portal; 10 MP upkeep**

 **Range: 10 mi**

 **Size: 6 feet tall; modifiable within a 1 feet range**

Ok, so both powers are meh. But it also means that Portal Logic also allows for a reduction in upkeep time, cost, range, AND size as it levels up. This may allow me to transport a house across dimensions at Level MAX! Also, I wonder what the Tier 2 Skill for Physical Counter is?

 **Full Counter (Level MAX) (Cost: 3): This skill will replace [Physical Counter] with this souped-up, MAX level monstrosity. This allows you to counter anything, and I do mean EVERYTHING for a decent amount of MP with any weapon. It cannot, however, counter conceptual damage.**

 **Cost: 100 MP**

 **DMG: 5x enemy DMG + WIS**

Ok…. Gotta grind up for that OP skill. But that cost will require me to grind for 30 more levels. Anyway, it appears that Ozpin's speech is about to start.

" I'll... keep this brief." he began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Silence filled the halls as everyone digested his statement. Then, confusion began to set in as many of the prospective students started to question the headmaster and generally be a nuisance. I sighed and waited for Professor Goodwitch to start speaking, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." I noticed Weiss looking tired of the antics of Ruby and Yang, so i decided to walk towards them to talk more.

 **Ding!**

 **You completed a quest.**

 **You received 1000 exp!**

 **You received "Weapons Magazine Issue. 209"!**

 **You received the Title, "The Punslayer"!**

 **You received a Clockwork Tie! (Rare)**

" **Weapons Magazine Issue. 209"**

 **Description: Referring to the magazine of a gun, this magazine issue talks about the finer intricacies of maintaining a gun!**

 **Gives Skill [Gun Maintenance]**

 **The Punslayer:**

 **You have survived Yang Xiao-long! Now, you can deal more damage to her when fighting! Increases EP by 20%**

 **Increase DMG dealt to Yang Xiao-long by 20%**

 **Increase EP by 20%**

 **Clockwork Tie (Rare)**

 **Description: "A fine choice of attire, if I do say so myself" ~ Ozpin. This tie is similar to the design in his office, allowing for the Gamer to always know the time regardless.**

 **Increase LUC by 5**

 **Gamer always know the time**

Oh. Finally, I am able to properly repair my Barrett. It jammed a few days ago and I want to prevent something like that again. I'll eat that book when I get a dorm. In addition, it appears that I'm going to have a DMG increase Title for the main RWBY cast? Also, I get a cool tie.

Anyway, time to put on my phoenix pajama pants and black & white shirt, because why can I not have a emblematic pajama. Anyway, I also took out a black and red sleeping bag from my inventory acting like I took it from my bag very carefully, remembering how there are cameras all over the campus. **[Observe]**

 **Phoenix Emblem Stamped Pajama Pants (Uncommon)**

 **Description: Comfortable and Fluffy, these long, black, and red pants are embossed with the emblem of Ezra Scarlett. These improve ones HPR, MPR, and EPR by sheer comfiness.**

 **Increases HPR, MPR, EPR by 10%**

 **Black & White Shirt (Common)**

 **Description: This shirt is slightly worn by Ezra wearing this at almost all times while in the bedroom. It was purchased at "Hunter Wear" and doesn't provide any additional effects.**

I then placed my cloak and other articles of clothing into the travel bag and laid out the sleeping bag, ignoring the catcalls that occured when I had to take off my shirt. Just as I was about to fall asleep on the bag, a silver-eyed face loomed over me.

"Hey!" she said, fidgeting around, "How are you?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Good?" to which she immediately perked up to. "I want to talk to that girl who helped me before you did! Do you want to meet her?" She asked.

I got up and padded after her. "Is this because Yang wants you to introduce yourself?" She looked terrified about introducing herself to others. Next to Blake, I see Yang waving at us and saying "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" **[Observe]**

 **Black Belladonna**

 **Title: The Shadow Assassin**

 **Level: 23**

 **DEX: 64**

 **LUC: 22**

 **Description: A cat faunus that ran away from the White Fang. Now fearing Adam Taurus's retribution, she flees for Beacon Academy in order to make a new life as a Huntress. She loves reading "Ninja of Love" and tuna.**

Okay, standard backstory that we all got from canon. Anyway, I also have to protect Yang and Blake from Adam, don't I. Well then, another reason to purchase **[Full Counter]** as soon as possible. I blanked out for a majority of their conversation as it didn't pertain to me immediately. They were progressively getting louder and other people appeared to get more annoyed at the noise. Realizing that they're probably not going to talk to me, I sighed and began to walk out when I see Weiss aggressively marching towards Ruby and company.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" screamed Weiss, shaking her hand at them. Immediately, both Weiss and Yang looked at each and shouted "Oh, not you again!" I- I can't even. This argument is hilarious. Ruby is taking the side of Weiss even if Weiss hates her. The candle was suddenly blown out and I awkwardly trudged back to my sleeping bag. That was way too much social interaction for being an effective hermit for a week…

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **Good Morning!**

 **You have rested in a comfortable surface, 75% of HP/MP/EP.**

Keeping to the early-bird schedule that I employed, I got up—yawning slightly. I don't exactly need to eat healthy, as i only eat for the enjoyment. I re-equipped my proper clothes and shuffled into the kitchen like a walking corpse (somehow) and started to cook pancakes. Pancakes, Pancakes, Cakes that can Pan a Mile High! Hey, that can be a slogan. Suddenly, **[Gamer's Mind]** kicked in and I looked up dumbfounded at the stack of pancakes that I magically made. Why did that skill not activate sooner.

 **[Because it's funny. owo]**

Sigh. Well, I guess that's the Beacon student's breakfast since I think that the chef is a little stunned by seeing my pancake stacks, until they were all razed into the ground by an orange blur. I blinked, what? How did all of those pancakes disappear that fast? I grumbled, and proceeded to continue cooking a whole slew of breakfast pastries, cookies, and Pocky…. What? I like pocky, so sue me.

As I whistled and baked, I heard the satisfying **Ding!** of my **[Baking]** skill reaching Level 76 and Level 77, as I created enough to fill an army. I vaguely heard people walking into the dining hall, only to stop at the veritable buffet of pastries presented to them. While they were busy gawping, I absentmindedly checked my status.

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 23 - 1270/2520**

 **HP: 390/390**

 **HPR: + 7/min**

 **MP: 1300/1300**

 **MPR: + 21.98/min**

 **EP: 3950/3950**

 **EPR: + 74/min**

 **STR: 42**

 **DEX: 46 (+12)**

 **VIT: 34**

 **INT: 60**

 **WIS: 112**

 **LUC: 34 (+5)**

 **Points: 170**

 **Money: 2452 gold (2,452,000 Lien)**

Hmmm, I do have extra points. I feel that I should increase my **LUC** and **INT** to see what I get, than dump the rest into **STR** and **DEX**. So, **+40 INT** , **+66 LUC** , **+32 STR** , & **+32 DEX**.

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 23 - 1270/2520**

 **HP: 390/390**

 **HPR: + 7/min**

 **MP: 2100/2100**

 **MPR: + 21.98/min**

 **EP: 3950/3950**

 **EPR: + 74/min**

 **STR: 74**

 **DEX: 78 (+12)**

 **VIT: 34**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 112**

 **LUC: 100 (+5)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 2452 gold (2,452,000 Lien)**

Okay, that would mean I have to use the next points for my **VIT** , as it is starting to looking inadequate compared to the rest. Speaking of which, I now have 2 new skills

 **Ding!**

 **Telekinesis (Level 1/100): Have you ever wanted to levitate a spoon? Well now you can, but only that. You will get progressively better, however.**

 **Cost: 100 MP/min**

 **Can manipulate 1 item that weighs 1lb**

 **Gacha Wheel (Level MAX): Time to spi-spi-spi-spin again! Every week, you gain access to a mystical wheel that will randomly give you a skill, item, or title. However, you can get items from TRASH to WORLD-BREAKING, so spin for luck.**

 **Cost: 1000 MP**

 **Can get anything that is from TRASH to WORLD-BREAKING**

Well then, they're alright. However I may not be using TK for a while. Also, lets **[Meditate]** while using **[Gacha Wheel]** to regain those lost MP quicker.

 **Spinning…. Spinning… Spinning.. Spinning.**

 **Ding!**

 **You got …. A Portable Furnace** **TM** **(Rare).**

That's random. I mean, that is the point of the wheel. But, **[Observe]**.

 **A Portable Furnace** **TM** **(Rare)**

 **Description: A Portable Furnace** **TM** **is a furnace that can carried in your pocket. Powered by extra dimensional energy, this furnace can be used in smelting any metal and contains the tools required to make any bladed weapon.**

Yeah, it's cool. I put on the **Clockwork Tie** and immediately knew that it was 7:15 AM, the time when Ruby and Yang ran in. They paused for a moment, and motioned to grab some pastries and left while still talking about… sloths. They met Nora before the locker room? That's not canon. I mean, I'm technically a walking violation of canon, but whatever. I grabbed some pocky sticks and shoved more into my inventory **+20 Pocky Sticks** and strolled towards the locker room. I checked my Scroll, hmmm, I got Jaune's Locker, 636? Well, time to meet Weiss again and Pyrrha.

As I was wandering around the maze of lockers, I heard Weiss' voice talking to Pyrrha. "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" **[Observe]**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Title: The Princess of the Frozen Wastes**

 **Level: 22**

 **INT: 75**

 **END: 24**

 **Description: The heiress of Schnee Dust Company, she has a cold demeanor that was taught by her acerbic father. A prodigy in utilizing the rapier and dust, this girl from the north is a terrifying force to be reckoned with.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Title: The "Unbeatable" Girl**

 **Level: 30**

 **STR: 90**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Description: The four time winner of the Mistral Tournament. She uses a shield-spear combo that can also transform into a hunting rifle. Exceptionally skilled, she came to Beacon looking for a normal life.**

Well then, someone is OP. I guess I have to grind more when this is all over. I paused, wondering if I should interfere with the conversation as I heard Pyrrha respond, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss then stated, "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." She was obviously acting nervous, probably really wanting Pyrrha in her team, whereas Pyrrha responded "Well, that sounds grand!"

I saw Weiss turn around and her smile gained a more rictus grin. Looking through the **Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition** to see a Weiss that was maniacally laughing. Deciding to interrupt, I waltzed in, loudly opening Locker 636, and taking out my Barrett and Nagareboshi. While Weiss looked at me annoyingly, I unloaded the cartridge and checked the magazine, making sure that the rifle body obstructed Weiss's view of Pyrrha. Weiss huffed and stormed away in annoyance, while Pyrrha gave me a grateful look, taking an interested look at my red hair, similar in color to hers.

"Sooo, I see that you have hair like mine." I prodded, trying to see how Pyrrha would respond. She takes a step back, as if in disbelief. Does she really want to be considered ordinary that badly? Because damn, that's quite the reaction for such a casual statement. Poor girl. I shook my head and went to fake sharpening my sword. When I looked back up, Pyrrha had disappeared. I went to grab my weapons and motioned to close the door when I heard both Yang and Ruby pass by.

"Yo Sport!" shouted Yang, with a grinning face "Ready for the Initiation?" I grunted an affirmative, to which she stated "You met a girl yet?" I shrugged, acting nonchalant, while my brain kept on having a panic attack, which gets turned off by **[Gamer's Mind]**. Ruby looked confused and the two continued to walk towards the cliffs, as I followed by a few feet.

As all of the prospective Beacon stood on top of the launch pads, Ozpin and Goodwitch was looking at us critically. I tuned out their subsequent speech, having remembered it from the series. I then randomly heard a loud shattering noise out of nowhere, which was most likely Ruby realizing that she wouldn't be able to reliably choose her partner. Well, good luck young Rose! I then heard the first twangs of the launchpads and placed the sunglasses **(+5 LUC)** on my face while looking at Yang. She noticed my shades and gave me a thumbs up as she got launched into the air, whooping in excitement. As I was about to get launched, I gave Ozpin a cheeky grin as the pad threw me off the cliff. When I departed, I barely heard Goodwitch tell Ozpin that "He shouldn't have let me joi-"

Welp, too late. Time to fly. Now, where is that que-

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: Surviving Initiation**

 **Description: Time to take your mettle in this death test. Have a nice walk through the dark forest and be prepared to slay some beasts!**

 **Objective:**

 **Kill all Beowulfs you find (Minimum 30)**

 **Find your Partner**

 **Collect your piece**

 **Defeat either:**

 **Elder Nevermore**

 **Elder Deathstalker**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Reward:**

 **10,000 EXP**

 **500 gold**

 **Skillbook: Shadow Lunge**

 **Replica Charm of your Partner's weapon**

 **If Nevermore: Nevermore Wings (EPIC)**

 **If Deathstalker: Deathstalker Chitin (EPIC)**

 **Hidden:**

 **A new title**

 **A special treat**

Intriguing rewards. I guess I would love to take the chitin for the armor, but I seriously wished that I had the wings, because I am falling! I hope that my semblance would activate with flight or something, because I don't want to fall like a dumbass.

 **Ding!**

 **Gravity Semblance (Level 1/100): Allows you to manipulate gravity by using EP….**

 **Decreases Semblance skill costs by 1%**

 **Push (Level 0/10): Allows you to force gravity out of the way in order to force away unanchored objects**

 **Cost: 100-1000 EP**

 **Pushes objects by 1 feet - 5 yard**

 **Levitation (Level 0/10): Allows you to float by manipulating gravity**

 **Cost: 300 EP/min**

 **Allows you to float in the air**

 **Pull (Level 0/10): Allows you to drag any unanchored object towards you**

 **Cost: 100-1000 EP**

 **Pulls objects from 1 feet - 5 yard**

Neat, but I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT! I fell through the air, pondering how to manipulate gravity vectors when I felt a tug in my core and my descent started to slow.

 **Ding!**

 **Levitation is now Level 1!**

Yes, I can survive now. Now, it's time to navigate down to the forest floor…. OH MY GOD, is that a spear going for my face!

* * *

 **Yes, that's a good place to stop. Anyway, interesting choice isn't it, aside from being OP, it represents his want for freedom. Anyway, the next one will be near the weekend because I need to work on outlining what to give our protagonist and story direction. So,**

 **Tata!**


	5. Chapter 5: Did YOU call an exterminator?

**Hey guys, it's time for another chapter! Anyway, this chapter will take us through, hmmm, to the end of the Emerald Forest Arc. Anyway, this Arc will last to the Vytal Festival ending and then, we're jumping into the Nasuverse 5** **th** **Grail War, or something else, I honestly can't decide. HELP ME! I'll be casually replacing Caster with a certain Caster from Fate/Zero and then proceed to continue forth from there. Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

 **I don't own "RWBY" or the "Gamer" and any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry", stammered Pyrrha while bowing down at me, ashamed for the spear that she threw. When you meet her, she is extremely humble for her class. Most celebrities would usually be those annoying people that would look down at you, but not Pyrrha. Who knew that eyes can hold such compassion or regret, especially on the Pumpkin Pete mascot.

I noticed red eyes start to group up behind her, ready to strike. "It's okay", I responded, holding up my sword realizing that her shame may have attracted some grin. "I do believe that it's time for a hunt."

 **Ding!**

 **Beowulf defeated x30.**

 **You received 600 EXP!**

 **You received 300 Gold!**

 **You received 25x Beowulf Claw!**

 **You received 3x Darkness Dust Crystal!**

 **You received 1x Vambrace of the Dark Wolf!**

 **You received 1x Grimm Blood!**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now level 5!**

 **Flash Strike is now level 65!**

* * *

 **Flashback:**

I quickly thrust my hand forward and intoned **[Push]**. The gravitational force overcame the speed of the rocket-powered spear and flipped it back towards its owner. Oh wait, that was most likely Pyrrha's since I noticed the glint of red and gold that consists of her armor.

 **Ding!**

 **Push is now level 1!**

I looked at her shocked face, realizing that she may have not realized that the spear would've been sent back to her. Before I was about to activate **[Pull]** , she rolled forward across the forest floor, catching the spear in one hand and leaping back up to look directly at me. I decided to drop the last 5 feet of air and landed on the floor Tony Stark style. I had really wanted to do that for a long time. Anyway, she looked at me happily and said, "Guess we're teammates." I nodded.

* * *

 **Ruby 3** **rd** **POV:**

Ruby ran through the forest, zipping around like a hummingbird. "Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…"

She pauses, looking around for a certain blondie, "Yang! Yaaaang!" Ruby then continues to run, rose petals trailing behind her, counting the kind of people she could meet.

"Well, there's always Ezra. He's nice. He's got an interesting sword! Buut, I don't think he cares about me too much, with his stone face. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!" Ruby shook her head in consternation.

"Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…" She skidded to a halt, looking at Weiss' annoyed face. "Aww, biscuits."

* * *

 **Yang 3** **rd** **POV:**

As she pelted through the sky, firing her shotgun gauntlets across the blue expanse, she hoped that Ruby would be safe. Honestly, she felt a little bad for ditching Ruby and propelling herself more into the forest through explosions. But, whatever, Ruby needs to expand her friendbase. As long as Ruby doesn't get a bad partner, she would be fine, but if Ruby does…..

Anyway, she lands into a bush and heard a loud crunch near here. "Helloooooooo?" She cries, "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" She pauses and looks up, realizing that calling out in a Grimm-infested forest wasn't the most intelligent way to go about. "Nope!"

Yang leaped over the Ursa, steadily blasting shotgun shells onto the top of its boney skull and punched its companion with a vicious uppercut. "Nope." She said, leaping off of another tree to punch the previous right in the snout. She paused, satisfied at the clean kills. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a new pack of Beowulf Grimm slammed into her with the impact of a freight train. Screaming, Yang crashed into a tree and came out with fire bursting around her and her usually lilac eyes turning into an ominous crimson. She stalked towards the pack and proceeded to one-punch a good amount until she walked up to the alpha.

She held up a strand of golden hair and tossed it at the Alpha. "You owe me one," she shouted as a loud crunch echoed through the clearing. "DIE!" She screamed as the alpha Beowulf clearing airspace as it was launched through the sky. Still panting, she aggressively turns to see a certain black-haired girl looking at her with a hint of fear. Abruptly, her eyes turn back to its calm lilac and Blake relaxed.

"So, I guess that we will be partners, huh?"

* * *

 **Ezra's POV:**

At the sound of gunfire rippling through the air of the Emerald Forest, Pyrrha's head perked up, "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

I nodded, continuing on towards the… cave. Should we continue down? I mean, I do need the EXP so I might as well. "Do you think that the relic is in the cave?"

Pyrrha shrugged, hefting up her spear, "There is a chance. Well then, let's go in."

I lit a torch from a branch and we walked in the cave. After a good amount of time walking in the dark tunnel system, Pyrrha asked, "Do you... feel that?" I responded, "There's probably Grimm here. You may be feeling it."

Suddenly, a yellow orb appeared in my vision, I instantly stiffened and started to walk backgrounds. "Pyrrha," I whispered, "Walk backward slowly unless you want to attach to its stinger like a shish kabob." We started to slowly walk backward when Pyrrha sneezed… and glowing red eyes snapped open, and stared at us. **[Observe]**

 **Name: Elder Deathstalker**

 **Title: The Skittering Disaster**

 **Level: 40**

 **HP: 5350/5350**

 **AP (EP): NA/NA**

 **STR/VIT: 230**

 **WIS: 56**

 **Defeat to earn 5000 exp, 250 gold and 1 "Scorpio Swordbreake" (EPIC)**

Oh god, that is a monster. Immediately, I picked Pyrrha up and started to run. Not wanting to be useless, Pyrrha turned her spear into the hunting rifle and continuously shot at the roaring, jet-black scorpion. It scuttled after us, with froth dripping out of its mandibles and venom dripping from its pulsing venom sack. The trees started to blur as I realized that the scorpion is somehow catching up to me until we barely managed to reach the clearing of Chess Relics.

Pyrrha jumped off me upon seeing the clearing and I faintly heard a "Heads Uuuuup!", presumably coming from Ruby. Oh crap, I forgot that Jaune had to save Ruby from death by Terminal Velocity. Well then, I activated **[Push]** to blast myself off the floor and moved to grab Ruby. The red reaper squeaked a thank-you as I grabbed her in a bridal carry and landed down with the aid of **[Levitation]**.

 **Ding!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now Level 2!**

 **Push is now Level 2!**

 **Levitation is now Level 2!**

I looked at her, asking "So why you jumping down from a Nevermore, they're quite scary birds." She shrugged as we landed on the ground. Yang ran up to Ruby and hugged her. Blake, looking at me, asked, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Before Yang could respond, I heard a loud "Yeeee-haw" and a dying Ursa came trampling through the forest, with a pink blur giggling on top of it. Realizing that it was broken, the punk blur sighed, "Awwww... It's broken."

Behind the Ursa, an oriental teen came out groaning in pain or misery, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Looking around, the previously mentioned young man noticed that Nora wasn't near him. **[Observe]**

 **Name: Lie Ren**

 **Title: The SIlent Lotus**

 **Level: 22**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **AP: 1000/1000**

 **DEX: 65**

 **VIT: 12**

 **Description: Hailing from Shion Village, destroyed by the rare Nuckelavee Grimm, he and Nora are the lone survivors of the Grimm horde. He uses a pair of Kukri Pistols in order to deal with guerilla attacks to the Grimm. Highly skilled at making pancakes, he is capable of pacifying Nora.**

 **Name: Nora Valkyrie**

 **Title: The Electrifying Pancake Queen**

 **Level: 23**

 **HP: 950/950**

 **AP: 540/540**

 **STR: 90**

 **WIS: 12**

 **Description: Orphan of the Shion Village, destroyed by the rare Nuckelavee Grimm, she and Lie are the lone survivors of the Grimm horde. She uses a massive hammer that doubles as a grenade launcher in order to deal massive damage to the Grimm. Addicted to pancake, her distorted reality allows her to view our existence in a unique manner.**

They both have… interesting endings to their descriptions. So, Lie Ren is the rotating damage-dealer while Nora was the tank. Ok then. I faintly heard "I'm the queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" as she grabbed a golden rook from the pedestal. Remembering that Pyrrha and I have to retrieve a "relic", I grabbed a rook and pocketed it.

 **Ding!**

 **You have obtained "Gold Rook"!**

 **Gold Rook (Artifact):**

 **Description: Created by Ozpin as a key to the vault for the relic of Choice. By collecting the full set, one can open the door by beating a soul imprint of Ozpin in a game of chess and philosophy.**

Ohhhh shit. Well then, these relics are way more important than I thought they were. I guess the phrase 'Hiding in plain sight' has merit sometimes? I vaguely noted Yang starting to get more annoyed until she fired her shotgun gauntlet into the floor and screamed while clutching her head, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

I heard a timer ticking down for 2 seconds before Ren stopped by a ditzy Nora. Ruby and Blake were looking up, so I did. I absently noticed Weiss falling from the sky screaming, "How could you leave me?!"

While I prepared a combination of **[Push]** and **[Pull]** , Ruby shouted back at Weiss, "I said "jump"! "

Blake looked a little concern, yet vindictive. "She's gonna fall." Ruby, with no worry in her tone, stated, "She'll be fine." Ren looked up as well to absently note, "She's falling." This was all said with the casualness of discussing the weather. Finally, I launched myself with **[Push]** while using **[Pull]** to drag her towards me. She was still screaming, so I absentmindedly cast **[Levitation]** and slowly dropped to the ground.

 **Ding!**

 **Pull is now Level 1!**

 **Push is now Level 3!**

 **Levitation is now Level 3!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now Level 3!**

I inquired, quoting Jaune, "Just... dropping in, Princess?" Weiss huffed and rejoined Ruby. Yang, looking around while seemingly counting the head, stated "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

Ruby, oh overconfident girl, giddily cried, "Not if I can help it! " She gave out a warcry and rushed the Deathstalker, her scythe flailing around the air. I facepalmed, my other hand fingering Nagareboshi. As Ruby charged the Deathstalker, a loud squawk as heard above us like a deadly shower of black arrows flooding the sky, pinning Ruby down on the ground by her cape. Fearing for her life, Yang yelled at her to get out of there while Ruby tried to frantically remove the cloak. Seeing the deathstalker in front of her with its stinger poised straight for her head, she flinched, drawing her head down, ready for her inevitable death…..

Which didn't come, because Weiss came to save her.

"You are so childish! And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss lectured.

Ruby retorts, "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

I sighed, although I am happy that the two girls reconciled, we still have two elder Grimm to deal with. "Girls, we still have to run away or kill the big bad Grimm." I calmly stated. Everyone else looked at the struggling Deathstalker and circling Nevermore and decided to high-tail it.

"Wait!" shouted Ruby, rushing back towards the ruins and hastily retrieving a gold Knight Piece with the assistance of her semblance. "NOW, we can go!"

We ran out of the forest and into another abandoned ruin as the Nevermore closely chased us from the air. In order to hide from the Nevermore's searching eyes, we hid behind various rock rubble. **[Observe]**

 **Name: Elder Nevermore**

 **Title: A raven during the midnight dreary**

 **Level: 40**

 **HP: 3050/3050**

 **AP (EP): NA/NA**

 **DEX: 220**

 **WIS: 77**

 **Defeat to earn 5000 exp, 250 gold, and 1 "Feathered Fedora" (EPIC)**

Aww, I really wanted that Fedora…. Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk since Team RWBY most likely has plot dibs on it. I'll settle with the swordbreaker; I can't wait to see the expression of Adam's face when I shatter his precious Wilt. I started almost began to laugh maniacally when I realized that there are other people around me.

I turned around to see the death stalker barreling behind us. Team RWBY has already gone ahead of Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and I to kill the Nevermore, leaving us with the deadly arthropod. Equipping " **Unbreakable"** ( **-5 LUC, +10 VIT, +20% DMG Reduction** ), I cried to Nora, "Distract it!" as I charged up another Flash Strike. The rest of the group proceeding to shoot at it and Nora giggling insanely as she continuously pummeled the exoskeleton with her hammer, screaming phrases like "Got your nose!"

With a breath and a phrase, "The Swallow strikes quick.", I dashed at it and swiped at one of its huge claws with a **[Flash Strike]**. **-3000!** A loud boom echoed through the canyon as the Deathstalker cried out in pain of having one its claws being forcibly removed. The claw lay twitching on the ground as I was forced to give up ground as the Deathstalker rushed us. I jumped over the huge gap in the bridge with **[Push]** and activated **[Pull]** to grab the rest of my soon-to-be teammates.

 **Ding!**

 **Pull is now level 2!**

With hesitation, we proceeded to hammer upon the Deathstalker as it attempted to bridge the gap. Using the grenade launcher in her hammer, Nora gave me a peace sign and flipped backward, jettisoning the two-ton hammer straight into the Deathstalker's eyes. It roared in indignity, looking for the fool who blinded it.

Noticing the stinger finally barely hanging on, I motioned my teammates to hit the stinger ligament with everything they got. Pyrrha and the others nodded grimly, concentrating the dustfire at the deathstalker stinger. The stinger, already barely hanging on, fell, lodging itself into the Elder Grimm's skull. What was left of its glowing red eyes faded away as its death throes completed.

 **Ding!**

 **You have reached Level 25!**

 **You have gained 10 status points!**

 **You have received 250 Gold!**

 **You have received "Scorpio Swordbreaker" (EPIC)!**

Before I relaxed, I realized that a hidden objective has revealed itself, and it said, " **Survive the Field Boss** ". Oh shit.

* * *

 **Meh. I'm tired. I have a head cold, let's just send this out. I'll bring the boss in next chapter. Have a fun life guys.**

 **Tata!**


	6. Chapter 6: Boss Battle from the Chasm

**Helloooooooooooo, world! How are you guys! It's a nice life. Thanks for the nice reviews. Anyway, let's continue on.**

 **I don't own "The Gamer" or "RWBY".**

 **Edit (Jan 21, 2019): So somebody told me that it was Gamer's Body not Gamer's Mind...**

* * *

 **[Oh yeah, I wanted you to panic, so I unlocked the second hidden objective. Anyway, this will give you 3 prizes if you can beat him! Good luck!]**

I immediately turned to see a giant hand appear from the chasm to grip the side of the ruined bridge. The rest of the cast stood there shocked at the huge shadowy mass that suddenly started to rock the stage. "GET BACK TO SOLID GROUND!" I yelled as the rest scrambled back onto the ruined ground.

 **Kingdom Hearts OP - Destiny's Force** _ **EXTENDED**_

Oh god, it's a Kingdom Hearts boss. Oh god oh god, I hope it's not Chernabog, we would be so fucked if it is him. But who can it be, there are so many shadowy bosses! I tentatively **[Observed]** the hand.

 **Name: Darkside**

 **Title: The PURE Darkness**

 **Level: 75**

 **HP: 1000000/1000000**

 **MP: 5100/5100**

 **STR: 256**

 **DEX: 12**

 **Description: The Heartless that attacked Sora's home, this hulking monster is the first boss that you witness in Kingdom Hearts I. Its massive fists can cause earth-shattering quakes and it spits out "heart"-seeking missiles and orbs of darkness. I do hope that you don't plan on fighting him alone.**

 **Defeat Darkside to receive 10,000 EXP, 1000 gold and complete the hidden objective**

Oh fuck. Why is he so buffed! Well fuck, Sora, how did you beat this piece of shit, let alone 3 times? Well time to face the music.

Its menacing yellow orbs pierced us, causing most people to shiver in fright. Ruby and Yang were hugging each other, Blake was staring at it with her ears perfectly erect, Weiss was unabashedly staring at it in shock, Ren and Nora were on their knees remembering the Nuckelavee, and Pyrrha… well, she just started flanking it with her shield raised up.

Immediately, Darkside's eyes whipped towards her and it's dark fist rose up, in anticipation of turning Pyrrha into a gory mess of bodily components. I activated **[Pull]** on Pyrrha and cast a **[Flash Strike]** **-3000!** in order to barely save her as the heartless roared in pain as it shook the ground with its fist. Luckily, the boss was too slow to deal with my reactions, actually, it shouldn't be able to deal with the rest of the gang. "Guys!" I shouted, snapping them out of whatever fearful pit of despair they were in, "It's too slow. Just do small attacks and run." They all nodded and charged at it diagonally.

The repetitive explosions came booming as Darkside started to roar in pain and flail around. I used **[Push]** on it to misalign its shots as it tried to punch my friends. Around **750000** of its life points, I noticed that small pools of darkness started to accumulate and slowly sculpt itself into… Heartless!

"It's making more Grimm!" I yelled as I dashed towards one such pool and slashing at its shadowy contents. Jumping down at it, I viciously hacked at the base of its neck with Nagareboshi.

 **Ding!**

 **You *finally* learned the skill, Dragon Hammer Flash!**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash (Level 1/100): A sub-skill of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, the practitioner slices down at the enemy from a superior position.**

 **DMG: 25*DEX + Weapon DMG**

A cacophony of death screams echoed through the clearing as I proceeded on to the neck. Soon, I returned my attention to the boss, who started to shoot out homing missiles from the hole in the middle of its chest.

"Scatter!" Ruby yelled as everyone scrambled to evade the missiles, "They're following us!" Realizing the missiles were still tracking, they proceeded to attack the missiles, which exploded into a miasma of darkness. My team and I continued to hammer down the gruesome face of Darkside with various weaponry.

When it was on its last legs, Darkside roared, releasing a huge ball of darkness, that split into smaller orbs. Those orbs started to shower destruction upon us. "Hit it while it's standing there!" I yelled, the others didn't question my orders and rushed it with me. After long minutes of it getting rankled by our combos, the Darkside gave out one last groan before dissolving into a shadowy mass.

 **Ding!**

 **You have reached Level 28!**

 **Flash Strike is now level 66!**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now level 7!**

 **Aura Channeling is now level 50!**

 **Push is now level 5!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now level 5!**

 **You have received 1000 gold!**

 **You have received an Organization XIII Coat (Artifact)!**

 **You have received Cataclysmic Soul Heart (Legendary)!**

 **You have received the title "The Guild Leader"!**

 **Organization XIII Coat (Artifact):**

 **Description: A magical form of clothing that allows the person that wears it to safely pass through the Corridors of Darkness. It resists the corruption inflicted upon one's heart. It also seems to be able to change shape to fit its wearer. However, for you, it's one badass coat.**

 **Must be level 100**

 **+15% stats**

 **Allows access to Keyblade and able to traverse Corridors of Darkness**

 **Cataclysmic Soul Heart (Legendary):**

 **Description: A keyblade forged specifically for the gamer. This explosive weapon looks like a molten hammer was combined with Oblivion to create this Deathwing-esque weaponry. This weapon can inflict burn on its enemies and is able to open and close any doors.**

 **Requires: Organization XIII Coat or being in Kingdom Hearts**

 **+20% STR**

 **DMG: 1000 + STR**

 **40% to burn an enemy**

 **Able to lock and unlock any door**

 **Can turn into a charm**

" **The Guild Leader"**

 **You have defeated a boss with your team, enjoy the delights.**

 **+25% gold and EXP gain**

 **+10 LUC**

This… this almost makes it worth it, if I can actually use them! The only thing I have access to right now is the title. But I wanted to use the badass Kingdom Hearts items…. Tears.

"Hey, Ezra," Pyrrha said, "How did you know to defeat the boss?"

I paused, realizing that I may have given away too much information about it, without any reason. Oh crap.

"Ummm," I began, "There were a couple of these in the mountain that the metal of the sword came from." I sweated beads in worry. Pyrrha and the others nodded, except Weiss narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Crap, that's not good. Welp, let's go to Ozpin so I can hand in my other Objective. I equipped " **A Good Samaritan** " ( **-10 VIT, -20% DMG Resistance, +5 LUC** ) and we walked back to Beacon.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin began, looking at the four young men, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

Everyone clapped for the newly minted team, even me-knowing that they will soon prove to be arseholes. Anyway, It appears that my main objective still hasn't completed for whatever reason, even if my hidden objective was turned in. What's up with that? It's like the quest is arbitrarily deciding when to come in at the most dramatic time.

 **[That's because it is. Silly gamer, this is all just cosmic entertainment, don't forget that! I mean it's not like we're letting you grind so you can kill a reality-breaking endgame boss for us,** _ **right?**_ **]**

Wait, what.

 **[Nothing. *teehee]**

Great, so in addition to being a cosmic joke, I also have to grind up for an endgame god….thing that even multiversal deities cannot kill. What the fuck?! Oh look, it's our turn.

"Ezra Scarlett. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SNRV." *A.N. Honestly, I can't find a way to make a color….. *

That doesn't exactly translate into a color. Did Ozpin's algorithmic team name generator thingy break? Anyway, Nora gave out an exuberant laugh and hugged Ren from behind.

"Led by… Ezra Scarlett." Well, that is given since I am taking Jaune's place. Hmmm, I wonder what Goodwitch thought about me? Would she be paranoid about my backstory or interested in my "flash strikes"? Meh.

 **Ding!**

 **You are now Level (calculating…..) 32!**

 **You have received 1 Skill Point!**

 **You have received 10 Status Points!**

 **You have received 500 gold!**

 **You have received Spellbook: Shadow Lunge!**

 **You have received Golden Transforming Milo Charm (Unique)!**

 **You have received Deathstalker Chitin (EPIC)!**

 **You have received the title "The Fall-guy"!**

Everyone cheered and Pyrrha gave me a strong thump on my back. Luckily I was able to stand still and not make her congratulations awkward. Team SNRV walked up to the podium as our Scrolls were updated to give the address and key to our dormitories. After shaking Ozpin's hand, the four of us walked back to our spot in the crowd and waited for Team RWBY's birth.

" And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (motions over the four as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

As per canon, Weiss looked shellshocked at not being chosen, Yang hugged Ruby who was in shock, and Blake just stood there calm and collected. I heard a murmured praise from Yang as the four of them walked up to Ozpin.

As everyone streamed out of the hall, I vaguely heard Ozpin's parting words of this episode, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and I all tiredly (well not me, 'cause **Gamer's Body** is broken like that) walked to the dormitory, barely acknowledging Team RWBY, who did the same in their same weary state. Ruby seemed excited at the fact that we're neighbors, but that is something to ponder for tomorrow rather than now.

Finally opening the door to the dormitory, we all shuffled in, to be confronted by a slightly roomy dormitory with a window in between two beds. All of our luggage was stacked to one corner of the room and the only furniture available were desks, chairs, and the beds. Talk about being minimalist. I popped a pocky in my mouth and ruffled around the luggage, looking for my PJs. After brushing our teeth and washing, we all collapsed into a random bed and snoozed away. Well, all but me.

* * *

Let's go to the bathroom. After an hour of waiting, I equipped the **Cloak of Shadows** and navigated to the bathroom using my super stealth skills in combination with **[Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition]** praying that the heat source that I'm seeing is the shower that I left on when I was last…. Hey, don't look at me like that. I needed a way to get to the bathroom without anyone noticing, and the bathroom is soundproof. Anyway, through the super sneaky walk, I heard shifting in the beds and still. After a while in the pitch darkness, the shifting stopped and I continued my journey. After 12 feet of tense tiptoeing, I heard a **Ding!** And almost jumped in shock.

 **Sneak (Level 1/100): Allows you to avoid detection**

 **+1% chance of being detected**

 **-5% for every level the would-be observer has on you**

Oh crap. Does anyone have a higher level than me….. **Ren (Level 25), Nora (26), Pyrrha (33)**. Oh god. I hope that the Cloak of Shadows is sufficient. I saw clear green eyes appear in the dark. Damn, that is bright and almost nearly pinpoint at me. I stood stock-still, repeating the mantra, "You can't see me. You can't see me." when she finally lied down. Oh, Oum on a jumping stick that you!

I continued on until I reached the open bathroom door and sneakily swooped in…. Awkwardly realizing that I have to close it…. Ermmmm, I hung the Cloak of the crack and nodded. That should prevent the particles from showing. Anyway, let's **Observe** all of this.

 **Spellbook: Shadow Lunge**

 **Description: Ever wanted to act like a Beowulf? Well now you can, by learning this skill, you can pounce on your opponents, aggressively slashing at them with shadowy claws manifesting from your hands!**

 **Requires:**

 **60 INT**

 **50 DEX**

 **60 STR**

 **Cost: 160 MP**

 **DMG: 145 + STR*2**

 **30% chance to stun for 2 seconds**

That's cool, something that I'll probably never learn but ok. **Learn**. And…. the pretty light show commenced. Let's continue.

 **Golden Transforming Milo Charm (Unique):**

 **Description: Just a charm for you to remember Pyrrha by. By some clever placement of small gears, this gold copy can turn into its three forms.**

 **Attachable to Keyblades and other weaponry**

I'll just attach to my Barrett or other gun and tell Pyrrha that I got it at the store as a commemoration for being teammates. But for now, **Equip** to the Barrett. Nothing much to think about it.

 **Deathstalker Chitin (EPIC):**

 **Description: The better version of Goliath Tusk. This chitin grants invulnerability to any damage along with increasing DMG by 25%.**

 **Make one item invulnerable**

 **Increases DMG by 25%**

Hmmm, I'll put this on the gun that I may or may not buy.

" **The Fall-guy"**

 **Huh, you managed to make a cool impression falling with style, even if you cheated…. Cheater.**

 **+5 DEX**

 **+5 VIT**

 **Always land on feet**

That's a neat title. Still not going to use it, because my **Gravity Semblance** pretty much cancels out the need for its extra effect. Well, I'll also learn the **[Gun Maintenance]** skill, taking out the **Weapons Magazine Issue. 209** , I **Learned** from it and got the skill.

 **Gun Maintenance (Level 1/100): This skill allows you to maintain your ranged weaponry.**

 **Increases Reload Speed by 1%**

 **Increases Gun Efficiency by 1%**

 **Increases Gun Maintenance Speed by 1%**

That's a neat skill. It's a nice surprise that the skill also includes reloading speed. Well then, let's go back to sleep, I need my beauty sleep. After another tense walk, I sneaked into my bed and went back to sleep.

 **Ding!**

 **Sneak is now level 2!**

Why.

* * *

 **That's that. Have a nice MLK Day Y'all and stay safe. Oh. And some people have been asking forfa stat page, there's one on my profile page. Anyway, my cold has finally been vanquished and methinks that I want to do something else. Well, until then.**

 **Tata!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shining Brightly in Vale

**Welcome back. Honestly, I completely forgot to tell you guys that Ezra's stat sheet is posted as a Google Drive URL in my profile page. My fault, teehee. Anyway, how has your week been?**

 **Notwithstanding, the amount of essays that I have to write is starting to kill me… Anyway, the Pokemon story will most likely be an offload of descriptive nonsense for me while the Worm Cyoa is for me to unload dramatic dialogue, but that is something for another day.**

 **So, here is the gist. Pyrrha is best girl, I honestly don't care. Pyrrha is slated to die, so why not TP her to another realm. Anyway, I am planning on having Ezra tell them about his "magic" interface this chapter. This will also go through the start of the daily life of Beacon, essentially before the Forever Falls incident. Anyway, I have a poll in my profile page for what world to go next to. So there's that. Now then, enjoy.**

 **Same as always, I don't own this shtick, If I did, Pyrrha wouldn't have died.**

"Fuck off" - Regular Dialogue

 **Let's play a game** \- Game Notification

 **[Herro. I'm an AI!]** \- Gamer interface AI and gamer commands

 **Edit (1/22/19): It was pointed out that I mentioned Darkness Dust twice regarding the "Grimm Keys". That's my own dumbass mistake. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **GOOD MOOOORNING!**

 **You have Fully Rested, 100% of HP/MP/EP.**

Nice to see you as well, game. I groaned as I rose from my slumber. I grabbed a Pocky stick from my Inventory and snapped it in half with my mouth. I took the Beacon uniform from hanging by the closet door knob and equipped it.

 **Beacon Academy Uniform (Common):**

 **Description: The standard uniform for Beacon Academy, this looks like a standard private school uniform with a red and blue tie.**

 **Increase INT gain by 50%**

Meh, I've worn worse. I then replaced the tie with my **Clockwork Tie** and checked the time in my HUD, it read 5:03 AM. That seems about right. I walked out of the dormitory and went down to the Kitchen to make a whole bunch of baked goods and tossed them onto a metal cart to drive towards our dormitory. I made sure to make a lot of cookies and pancakes to appease the two.

 **Ding!**

 **Baking is now Level 78!**

I heard beds rustling as the decadent smell of freshly baked goods filled the ornate hallway. I think that I heard Ruby yelling something about Cookies very enthusiastically. I shrugged, opening the door to Team SNRV's dormitory. I led the cart into the living room section of the dormitory and dragged out an oaken table from my inventory and plopped it down along with 8 dark oak chairs that I obtained from a furniture store. Laying out china plates, teacups, teaspoons, baskets for the pastries, fruits, and a tea box, I looked at the smorgasbord of options and nodded to myself, sitting down to help myself to some scones. I honestly don't need food to live nowadays so I might as well look high-class while eating it. *shrug* I think I never had that experience in my past life, so why not do it now?

 **[Hey, Ezra!]**

What now, Game?

 **[Do you know that I… may have accidentally broke Ozpin's team name generator…..]**

WHAT THE FUCK GAME! Are you saying that I could have had an actual word for our team name. You piece of sh- ahem. Calm down, I should probably calm down. I poured myself some tea.

As I sipped on some of the Mistralian Tea, apparently Remnant's form of Black Tea, both Team SNRV and RWBY came walking in. I so do wonder how Team RWBY got in, lucky that I have the extra chairs. I guess having food out woke everyone up earlier than in canon, as it is now 7:02 AM. Hmm, I wonder if anyone unpacked their stuff. I know that I put up the sword mantle and a stool down and that was pretty much it, the rest is still in my inventory.

As I sipped more of the tea, I decided to play a prank of sorts on the rest of the group. As they stood stock still in shock at the veritable buffet. I started to cackle, "I see that you have found my secret cache of food." I stated as I swept one hand over the food, the other holding a pocky stick.

"W-w-what is this?!" Ruby exclaimed, looking at the cookies with red sparkles surrounding her face…. Ditto for Nora in relation to the cookies.

"Breakfast." I calmly spoke, "Join me. The Grimm Side has cookies."

Ruby looked constipated as she stood there, obviously confused by the quote.

 **[+1 WIS for the reference..]**

"I'm just messing with you", I laughed, "But you can eat." And with the confirmation, everyone else sat down gingerly on the dark oak seats and started to eat.

"So, Ezra," Weiss began conversationally, "I never knew that you were raised as a Noble." I hummed, wondering how to bullshit out of this one.

"No, I was raised well," I answered, as I continued to eat my scone. Anyway, I feel like I should retire my Barrett for something cooler. Hmmm, I also think that my sword is too OP along with the sword style for these situations. Maybe I should eat a **Blacksmithing** skill book and craft some Black Keys, I can easily rename them as Grimm Keys and use the Darkness Dust to mimic its shadow trapping abilities.

"So, did you guys unpack?" I asked as a conversation at the table grounded to the halt. Nora, with her mouth full of flapjacks, nodded, while Ren tiredly nodded. Good, even if I do question how Nora can eat like that. Pyrrha nodded, citing how she usually lived in spartan conditions for her decorations and really only needed to put her clothes in a dresser that was already provided by the school. Team RWBY all paused, before scrambling back, baked pastries in their mouth. Well then, I guess we wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon.

"So guys, how was your sleep?" I asked, trying to see if anyone noticed the bright lights, that was in the bathroom.

"I thought that there was someone in our room last night, but there was nobody." Pyrrha remarked, "Maybe I was still dreaming." I sweatdropped.

I look at the time, around 8:40 AM. Hmm, I guess we should go to our first class with Professor Port. "Hey, guys. We can do this after school. We should probably prepare for class." Everyone nodded, grabbing books and writing utensils in preparation for Grimm Studies. The group of us grabbed what other pastries we wanted and strolled down to the classroom.

As we sat down, I took a moment to look around the room for Team RWBY, I guess they will be late. I shrugged and placed my book down onto the table. All of the students talked amongst themselves, including the rest of Team SNRV. As for me, I mentally reviewed what I have to do, taking out a book on Blacksmithing, intent on seeing if I can learn the skill by speed-reading through the book, I mean, it's only 200 pages, how bad can it be.

Bad! Why is the language so dry for such an interesting topic! I checked by HUD clock and noticed that we have 2 minutes left until Professor Port will arrive. As soon as I checked the clock, the door burst open and all conversation halted, only to reveal Team RWBY panting in exertion. I facepalmed and sighed as they tried to walk to where our team sat at with dignity. Weiss was glaring daggers at Ruby, who didn't notice.

As she saw me, Ruby rushed over to my side and pouted at me with those OH MY GOD why are those EYES so ADORABLE?! I backed away from the twin eyes, boring at me, brimming with tears. "Ezra, why didn't you tell us that we are late!"

"I-i-i" I stammered, "W-we were already in the classroom and I didn't want to interrupt your unpacking!" Ruby paused in realization, "Whoops." she giggled as I sighed.

She noticed the blacksmithing book in my arms. "Oh hey, are you learning how to blacksmith? I can help you with that!" I mentally palmed myself, I could've asked Ruby for help and saved myself the agony. Oh well, I may as well try and see if I can learn without having to eat the book.

Professor Port finally walked in and all conversation halted as all of the students went back to take their seat. I closed my book and took out my notebook, noticing that Weiss looked at me in approval from the corner of my eye. Finally, the professor started his oratory.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Oh god, it hurts. Make it stop. I groaned as I slammed by the head, lightly, against the table, groaning in agony, along with the rest of the students. The room was magically filled with the sound of crickets chirping. Port awkwardly looked at his student audience, who looked bored.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in!" He enthusiastically announced with a boisterous chuckle. I decided to start drawing the design for my "Grimm Keys."

 **[Hmmmm. It looks like a good idea. You can infuse the metal with Darkness Dust in order for it to interact with shadows.]**

"Game..." My eye twitched, "We had this discussion."

 **[-]**

Port continued his address, "Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He gives a wink at Yang, who vaguely looked disgusted. I mean, he looks around 3 times her age, like damn, stay in your age group.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Professor Port roared out in pride, fist in the air. One student followed his example only to realize that nobody is following, and sat back down.

After a short chuckle, Port continued on to drivel about a story regarding his huntsman youth. During the progression of the story, Ruby started to draw a caricature of Port speaking and she giggled tiredly. She showed it to me as I sighed and then decided to silently laugh at her drawing, noticing Weiss progressively looking more angrily.

Port, noticing that nobody was really listening to his story anymore, decided to cut the story and continue on with the lesson. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port loudly mused, where Weiss decided to raise her hand in tempestuous anger, "I do, sir!"

Port chuckled in response to that statement, he hefted his blunderbuss axe in preparation to cut the lock on the cage next to him, "Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

Weiss came back into the classroom toting her rapier, Mysternaster, and changed back into her "combat uniform" a white dress with snowflake-like dust imprinted within it. Team RWBY and Team SNRV were cheering for Weiss, but Weiss seemed to look annoyed at Ruby, who was fist pumping. Wait, is Blake holding a "Team RWBY" flag? I wonder if I can buy one for Team SNRV? Hmmm, I may have to make one myself.

Weiss sharply bit at Ruby, " Ruby! I'm trying to focus!", who looked saddened by the exclamation. When the Professor sliced down on the lock to open the cage door, Weiss immediately rolled to the side while deflecting the menacing flick of the Boarbatusk's… tusks as it charged at her. The Boar Grimm huffed as it shook its head, throwing its glare back at Weiss, who was preparing to thrust her rapier into one of its eyes.

As Port cried, "Ha-ha, wasn't expecting _that_ , weren't you?", Ruby tried to console Weiss. In anger, Weiss charged the skeletal beast, only to result in her rapier getting lodged between the boarbatusk's tusks. The Grimm bucked back and forth in order to get rid of the clinging white dueler as she frantically tried to regain purchase on its furry hide.

Ruby, in an encouraging tone, yelled, "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" As Weiss once again glared at Ruby, the Boarbatusk twisted its head in order to rip the rapier from Weiss' grasp and force the sword across the battlefield.

Port laughs and exclaims, "Oh-ho! Now, what will you do without your weapon?" Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. While it walked around in confusion, she rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand. Ruby then notices that the underbelly was exposed as it drunkenly walk around. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss immediately cuts through her dialogue and yelled in anger, "Stop telling me what to do!" As Weiss reprimanded Ruby, who was progressively looking downer and downer, the Boarbatusk leaped into the air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss. As it neared her, Weiss notices and activates one of her glyphs in order to block the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief. The rest of the class roared in cheer at the successful kill as Weiss angrily stormed out of the classroom, Ruby not close behind her as she used her semblance to speed out of the classroom.

Port announced to the rest of the class, after frowning at the two girls for leaving class before being allowed to, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

I picked up my belongings, then asked the rest, "I wonder what is wrong with Weiss?" The rest of the group shrugged and walked out of the classroom; I was close to following.

Team SNRV walked into the last vestiges of Ozpin's discussion with Ruby, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you to take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." He started to walk away until he noticed me.

"Hello young Ezra," Ozpin said happily. "I brought you some books you can read regarding your special condition." I inwardly cringed, he didn't have to put it like that. He gave me 3 covered books, "I don't need these back since I've already read them." Oh good, I can eat these as well. **[Observe]**

 **The Basic Guide to Understanding Magic (Rare):**

 **Description: A book from the Era before Grimm, this priceless book teaches one how to utilize nature's mysteries. Teaches [Mana Manipulation].**

 **Requires:**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 50**

 **Advanced Applications of Magic (Rare):**

 **Description: A book from the Era before Grimm, this priceless book teaches one how to advance their knowledge in utilizing magic. Increases [Mana Manipulation] level by 10.**

 **Requires:**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 80**

 **Increases Mana Manipulation by 10**

 **Artificing: A Beginner's Guide (EPIC):**

 **Description: A book from the Era before Grimm, this priceless book teaches one how to advance their knowledge in utilizing magic. Teaches [Artificing - Random].**

 **Requires:**

 **Mana Manipulation - LVL 10**

 **INT: 150**

 **WIS: 70**

 **LUC: 50**

Why hello there discount Enchanting. So I can finally learn **[Mana Bolt]** and other skills like that. Thank Oum for that, but why is the artificing requirement so ungodly high? I have the stats for luck and wisdom, but not for INT, I guess I know what I'll be grinding on top of my more physical stats during the night.

"Thanks, Professor Ozpin," I responded, glee evident on my face for having such priceless texts. Blake looked intrigued at the books and tried to get a glance at it, only for me to swiftly stuff it into my backpack.

Before the rest of the group, I gave a decisive chop with my hand and said, "Not now, best do that in the room." I wonder if I should tell them…. Yep. I sort of have to in order to affect the plot greatly enough. Sigh.

 **[No no no, that's not how things are done. That's for the next chapter.]**

You son of BITCH, I knew this was just a FANFI-

* * *

 **Oh crap, I may have made Ezra angry. Welp, I guess that I have to give him a boon.**

 **Hey readers, what should I give him? Anyway, I may not update this next week since I have to work on my other stories. The next chapter will be about his explanation, new weapons, and the Jaundice episode, which will really be about the Forever Fall incident and the Faunus bullying moment. Whatever.**

 **Anyway, have a nice week. And Tata!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hey girls, wanna see a Gamer?

**Hey all. Hope you had a nice week. So some people are confused as to why he forgot about the darkness dust for the "Grimm Keys", well that is because I'm a dumbass.. Lol. So I modified some of the dialogue so that Ezra is less of a dumbass…..**

 **I wonder if people can guess how Ezra died. Hey people, give your wildest explanations for his death because this will be mentioned when I toss him into a certain dystopia. Wink wink. Anyway, My mercurial mind decided that Caster from F/S Night will remain if I do send him there because I want to preserve the plot a tad more.**

 **Anyway, I don't own RWBY nor any of its characters and specific aspects of "The Gamer".**

* * *

-FICTION you troll! I started to stamp around in anger, not caring about the other peoples looking at me in astonishment.

 **Ding!**

 **Comedic Fool has activated for 6 seconds.**

No. That is not how life works.. Arghhh! Okay, okay, okay. I sighed. The Game System is such a S.O.B. I guess that I have to tell everybody my secret anyway, regardless of whether my life is here in order to cater towards the Internet, the story of my life…..

"Why are you walking around like that, Ezra?" Pyrrha asked as she placed an arm on my shoulder.

Sigh. "Yeah, We need to talk about this in the living room. Team RWBY can join us as well." I motioned at Weiss, who finally returned with a thoughtful expression on her face. We walked back to Team SNRV's dormitory as I pondered on how to reveal the truth. The rest of the group were looking at me with a suspicious expression, except for Pyrrha. Wait, does she like me? Nah, there's no way.

Anyway, an easy way to showcase my Gamer power is through the Party function… if I do have one.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: Now Let Me Tell You A Story….**

 **Description: So you finally decided to tell your peers about the Gamer Skill. Let's give you some prizes for finally doing so.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Create a Party**

 **Send a Party Invite (0/7)**

 **Go Blacksmithing**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **1000 EXP**

 **Access to Shop**

 **Reality Marble: Interdimensional Interdiction**

 **+1 Level Upgrade to one skill**

What. Are you telling me that I can finally buy stuff? Yes! I don't even give a shit about the Reality Marble, I'm just happy that I can buy extra-dimensional crap.

 **[However, a viewer wants you to get a bane as well…. So curse him for the experience.]**

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained Debuff: Must Say Yes.**

Oh god. I cannot tell them about this. " _Yes_." a corner of my mind now said. Great, I just so want to strangle whoever the fuck said that. I mean, it's not a detrimental curse, but it is still an extremely annoying curse to have for the day…. Is it for the day?

 **[Correct. This status effect only lasts for 12 hours.]**

Joy. We walked into the dormitory and I closed the door. I momentarily swept the area for cameras and covered the only revealed one with a piece of paper. Why is there a camera in the living room, nobody knows?

Okay…. **[Create Party]**

 **Ding!**

 **A party has been created, what would you like to name it?_**

I guess that I'll name it **[The Grimm Side]** just to mess with Ruby. Mwa hahaha. I took a breath. "Okay, before you freak out, just accept whatever is sent to your vision." I can see the question marks formed above their head. **[Party Invite: Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao-Long, Weiss Schnee, Black Belladonna]**

The moment the invite was sent out, I heard multiple **Dings!** and everyone jumped in shock at the bright blue screen appearing in front of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled cutely, "I'll never join the Grimm Side!" She ran out of the room, only to find the door out locked. I facepalmed, they should've seen me lock the door after everyone entered. "w-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!" Everyone else shouted, face frozen looking incomprehensibly at the screen that is defying their logic of reality.

Weiss's face has paled to a white whiter than her previous facial color. Blake's mouth was gaping open. Ren looked contemplative. Yang looked nonplussed yet awkward. Pyrrha's eyes became bug-eyed. Nora looks…. Excited, almost vibrating on her seat. And Ruby is staring at me. I sighed and grabbed the pack of cookies that I had in my inventory and tossed it at her. She yelped and then dashed into the corner, eating the cookies like a cute little chipmunk, silver eyes gleaming in joy.

I looked back at the others, who are still shocked at this break in their normal life. "Uh, guys, you can hit **[Accept]** to understand my powers?" Everyone finally snapped out their trance, even Ruby in her cookie-induced high, and tapped the **[Accept]** button. "Wait." Blake interrupted, "Do you have a hammerspace? Because I swore that you threw a pack of cookies out of nowhere." Suddenly, Ruby and Nora both went up to my face with sparkles adorning a cherub face. "Does that mean you can hold infinite amounts of cookies/pancakes!" They loudly asked. I already felt the debuff affecting me. "Yes and yes."

I then noticed that the rest were looking at the names on top of my face and the others. "Is this like 'Fighting Game'?" Yang cried, pointing at the HP and MP bar. Pyrrha then noticed the debuff under my name and sneakily gave me a smug grin. That…. Looks terrifying. "Hey, Ezra." she said with a coy smile, "Do you want to train with me at night?"

Oh crap. It appears that I replaced Jaune as her love interest. And since I physically can't say no, her libido must be overruling her own degraded self-confidence. "Erm, Yes, Pyrrha," I answered, deciding to put it in as genuinely as I can so the rest cannot tell.

 **[Oh hey, there's a Party Leader function that blocks your status sheet from your 'subordinates'.]**

Oh. Fuck you game.

 **[Alright, Dave.]**

This is NOT Log Horizon Abridged and I hope to god that you are not imitating HAL in more than his voice… Ok, **[Block Status Sheet]**. Oh, thank god. I gave Pyrrha a pleading look that the rest looked confused by. Pyrrha, reverting back to her shy self, decided to sit down back at the chair and wait.

"Ok, so my power is called 'The Gamer', so yes Yang, my power literally makes me live life as a video game character."

Yang shouted in ecstasy, "Oh my Oum, that is amazing! Do we have your power now that you 'partied' with us?" She made air signs around the word party.

"No," Yang immediately looked disappointed, "This is temporary. The purpose of the **[Party]** function is to share the loot and exp."

"Wait wait wait." cried Blake, "Loot?"

"Yes."

* * *

(A.N. - I'm too lazy to write the explanation. So have fun imagining it.)

After a lengthy, and I do mean lengthy- discussion with the RWBY gang about the mechanics of the Gamer, I abruptly stood up from my chair. "Okay. That was an enlightening discussion. I'm going to go and forge some new weapons."

Ruby jumped up. "I'll help you." she chirped as the both of us walked out. The rest still sitting at the chairs in contemplation.

As we walked out of the dormitory in order to go to the Smithy, I continued to read my book about Blacksmithing, Ruby was leading me onwards.

As we walked, Ruby constantly berated me with what I was trying to craft. All I did was smile knowingly and say "you'll see."

By the time we reached the smithy, I finally managed to finish the book. I paused, sadly realizing that I didn't gain the skill, so I closed the book.

 **Ding!**

 **You have learned Blacksmithing!**

 **+5 Level Bonus for Reading!**

 **Blacksmithing (Level 6/100)- You have read the theory, now it's time to put it to the test. At this level, you can make decent daggers, anything above that would be shoddy.**

 **Blacksmithing Speed +6%**

Hmmm, it's nice to know that I can just read the book in order to learn the skill. I tossed the book back into my **Inventory**. Ruby looked at me in interest.

"Is there really no chance that I can't have an **Inventory** on my own? I still want infinite cookies." Ruby pouted, looking enviously at the space before me. Luckily there was no one near us… I guess that people would assume that **Inventory** is my semblance.

"Hey Ruby," I asked, "Do you have a dust grinder or something of the like in a smithy?"

"Yep", she chirped. "Why?"

"I'm thinking of using a special kind dust in order to empower my idea."

"What! That-that's impossible?!" She abruptly stopped, looking at me in shock.

"Psshh, my ability is impossible." I waved my hand aside. "Let's do this." I cracked my knuckles and proceeded to violate the Laws of Interaction between Dust and Electricity by forcefully bonding Darkness dust to ordinary steel by ionization.

You know, that sounds a tad B.S. I mean, Dust is a highly volatile substance that explodes that the smallest stimuli, but apparently, electricity, well dust-powered electricity, is able to allow Dust to bond to metallic solids. Meh. Well, at least I have cool throwing knives. I also made a simple leather holster for them. They look like those ornate hour hands-on grandfather clocks with flowing metal across its hollow frame.

 **Blacksmithing is now Level 10!**

 **You have made Grimm Keys (x20)!**

 **You have made Simple Leather Holster!**

 **Grimm Keys (x20) (Rare):**

 **Desc: These knives are based on the concept of Black Keys from the Nasuverse. By combining Iron with Darkness Dust, these weapons are capable of interacting with shadows, primarily pinning down an enemy's shadow.**

 **Durability: 30/30**

 **DMG: 20 + DEX*2; if thrown**

 **10 + STR*2; if in close combat**

 **Effect: Can immobilize someone if stabbed into their shadow.**

 **Simple Leather Holster (Common):**

 **Desc: Crafted by Ezra in order to hold daggers, this simple holster is created from tanned leather and an elastic strap, ensuring it is strapped to his leg. They have no additional effect.**

 **Ding!**

 **You have earned 1000 EXP!**

 **You have learned Reality Marble: Interdimensional Interdiction!**

 **You can Upgrade one skill by 1 Level!**

 **Reality Marble: Interdimensional Interdiction (Level 1/10): What dwells with the soul do the Gamer is a wish to Win. Well, now you can grind EXP even if you can't have ID: Create! You are capable of replaying any being that you have fought and defeated. However, you can only receive EXP from their deaths, no such thing as "Loot" here!**

 **Cost: Initial- 2500 MP**

 **Continuation - 50 MP / MIN**

 **Boss Summon - 500 MP**

 **All enemies defeated can be replayed or used to assault the Gamer's enemies**

Me likey. Me likey A LOT! Finally, I have a grinding tool! But… God Damn is that cost high, higher than my MP in fact….

 **[Oh, yes. You do have an Aria, it's just that it'll take a while to find it.]**

Sigh. At least I get a free upgrade. Let's put that into the Reality Marble. I hope that it gets cheaper.

 **Ding!**

 **Reality Marble: II is now Level 2!**

 **It now adds a -10% debuff to all stats of enemies (Max HP, MP, & EP remain the same.)**

….It didn't get cheaper, but it sure as hell became a whole lot more powerful of an attack tool.

 **Ding!**

 **For making a wise choice, You gained 1 WIS!**

Haven't seen that in a while. So…. what is my **Status**?

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: A Good Samaritan**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 33 - 50/3620**

 **HP: 390/390**

 **HPR: + 7/min**

 **MP: 2140/2140**

 **MPR: + 21.98/min**

 **EP: 6050/6050**

 **EPR: + 74/min**

 **STR: 74**

 **DEX: 82 (+12)**

 **VIT: 34**

 **INT: 102**

 **WIS: 116**

 **LUC: 100 (+5)**

 **Points: 20**

 **Money: 3502 gold (3,502,000 Lien)**

It seems that everything is all sorted out. BUT I STILL CAN'T ACTIVATE THE REALITY MARBLE!

Hmmm, if I throw all of my free points, no, it's only 2540 MP, I will only be able to summon it… Oh well. I noticed that it was past 7 PM. "Ruby!" I yelled, "I have to go train with Pyrrha!"

As I walked towards one of Beacon's many training arenas that Pyrrha instructed me to go to, I took out the covered book on mana and read it, now knowing that I can read it to learn the skill, I'll be doing that. I think I was a decent speed-reader in my past life

 **BZZZZZRKKK!**

 **Ding!**

 **You have learned Speed-reading (Passive)!**

 **Speed-Reading (PASSIVE): For remembering one of your hobbies, you have acquired [Speed-reading] as a skill! Now go and blaze through those books!**

 **+50% to reading speed**

Oh thanks, Game, another reminder of what my first life could've been.

 **Ding! [Ha! Get sauced boi.]**

 **Quest: Confession Time**

 **Description: Seeing as this reality's story is slowly crumbling now, We gotta rush the plot! So, Pyrrha has noticed you, huh? Well, decision time, big boi! Your debuff is gone. So enjoy that.**

 **Objective & Reward:**

 **Say Yes: Pyrrha as Gamer's Partner (That's good enough, right?)**

 **Say No: Bitter Regret & "Bail" Button**

Oh. Oh HELL nooooooo. I am not ready for this. I started to sprint towards the arena in a panic, dropping the book back into my inventory. I am so going to invent a spell to prevent the AI from doing this kind of things. Aw shit! I tripped over a doorblock….. Into Pyrrha. As I gracefully fell through the air, I noticed that Pyrrha wasn't wearing her armor set, leaving her susceptible to a more intimate glomping….

And guess where my face went?

* * *

 **I have nothing much to say. Have a nice life kiddies!**

 **Tata!** **Oh wait, a wild Omake appeared.**

* * *

 **Omake 1: Ruby finds a Cookie.**

"And finally, one of the best parts of being the Gamer is having something called the **Inventory**." I said, pulling out a bunch of random gear from my inventory and laying them on the table.

"What is this?" Ren asked, picking up the Grimm Mask. He was looking intensely and was lifting it up.

"It turn you into a Grimm." I deadpanned, to which Ren immediately froze and threw the mask back onto the table.

"Wh-why do you still have it?" Weiss stammered, while everyone else looked at it like it's the antithesis of their existence, which it technically is.

"Well," I drawled, "I can't exactly sell this mask away, nor can I trash it. I am sort of a Pack-rat with any high-quality gear, and the mask is technically that of Legendary rating."

Everyone looked at me. I scratched my cheek awkwardly and continued, "Let's talk about something else."

"What is this?" Blake asked, holding up a silvery cloak, "It appears to be made of shadows."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," I whispered.

"Anyway," I loudly exclaimed, "That's called the **Cloak of Shadows**. It makes it so that my physical presence can't be seen. It doesn't mask anything else, but it hides me from sight."

Blake looked excited at that. "Can I have it?" she asked.

"No." I gave her a sharp look. "I don't need a pervert looking around the stalls."

She blushed and immediately went back into her book **Ninjas of Love.** I then noticed Ruby picking up the **Heavenly Cookie**. Oh no. I can't let her eat that. But she's already drooling. I quickly grabbed it.

"No. Bad Ruby." I reprimanded her as I slapped her grabby hands. "This cookie is capable of massively boosting someone. I don't want to give it all willy-nilly since it's my only cookie."

She pouted. But went to sit back down. I looked at her, then shrugged and went to notice Weiss looking at the Darkness Dust.

"These…. These don't exist." said Weiss. "It shouldn't be possible."

I nodded, knowing that no dust stores sell these kinds of dust. "I got them from killing Grimm. That's how the Loot system works for my ability." I answered. "They are created from Grimm essence interacting with Dust in the air and my ability, I presume."

She nodded, putting it down. As I started to stow all of my items in my inventory, I noticed the cookie missing. "Ruby!" I yelled, "Where is my coo-"

It was in her mouth. She gulped it down and asked, "What?" Everyone looked at her as her silver eyes started to shine extremely brightly.

"DUCCKKKKK!" Yang yelled as she went under the table, quickly followed by the rest. I hefted up Yamato in an effort to deflect whatever she is going to do.

Then the world exploded into light.


	9. Chapter 9: It's time to ACCELERATE!

**Oh no. A wild chapter appeared! I have absolutely zero clue about how to write a romance plot…. So this is going to suck balls. Anyway, why do people hate it when the Gamer reveals their power? Because it's a little awkward to have him hide it at times, and we do have odd times of perception within the RWBY franchise…. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or the Gamer.**

* * *

As I saw Pyrrha's breast fall towards me, I tried to dodge her by turning my body.

 **[Ding! DEX Check failed (94/1000000000000000)]**

What! Fallout mechanics shouldn't match with The Gamer mechanics! I panicked as I flailed in front of Pyrrha's shocked face. Only to land squarely between her two mammaries….

I think I may have enjoyed that. I jumped backwards, apologizing profusely in front of her heavily steaming face. I swore I saw Miló flicking into spear mode behind her as she looked at me with angry eyes. Then she paused and looked at the offending object that had tripped me over. She looked back at me and ran back to the training ground. I **Observed** her.

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Title: The "Unbeatable" Girl**

 **Level: 36**

 **STR: 127**

 **LUC: 14**

 **Description: The four time winner of the Mistral Tournament. She uses a shield-spear combo that can also transform into a hunting rifle. Exceptionally skilled, she came to Beacon looking for a normal life. She is currently madly in love with the Gamer.**

Oh damn, I don't want to get hit by her.

"Well," Pyrrha asked, face still flushed by the incident, "What are you waiting for?"

I walked to the opposite side of the arena I removed Nagareboshi from my sheath and proceeded to perform a **Dragon Hammer Flash** straight at her head. Swishhh! Went the blade as I jumped at her after a jump, aiming at her neck at a vicious angle.

She immediately dodged to the left and fired a shot out of Milo forcing me to twist my body in an uncomfortable angle.

 **Ding!**

 **For twisting you body in an uncomfortable angle, your DEX increased by 1!**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash is now Level 6!**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now Level 6!**

She then threw her shield at me. Approaching at a ridiculous speed, I activated **Push** in order to force the shield away from my abdomen.

 **DIng!**

 **Push is now Level 6!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now Level 6!**

As I performed the action, she charged at me with Miló raised over her head. I dodged the strike with a subtle push on her armor with my **Gravity Semblance**.

 **Ding!**

 **You have created Vector Transformation!**

 **Vector Transformation (Level 1/10): Allows the Gamer to manipulate one gravity vector within a five feet radius.**

 **Cost: 250 EP**

 **Currently able to control 1 vector of gravity, cannot affect esoteric substances nor velocity**

I guess that I get to rip a copy of Accelerator's ESPer power, regardless of how underpowered it is. I tried to launch the second technique of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, **Dragon Coil Flash**. As Pyrrha and I traded blows,

 **Ding!**

 **Aura Proficiency is now level 75!**

 **Aura regeneration is now Level 60!**

Argghh! I'm down 3000 EP beacuse she ran me through with her spear! I have to end this soon, and I got just the technique for it. "Dragon," I began as Pyrrha was about to thrust her spear once again, " **Coil Flash**!"

 **Ding!**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now level 8!**

 **You have learned Dragon Coil Flash!**

 **Dragon Coil Flash (Level 1/100): A sub-skill of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, this is used when surrounded by multiple enemies or counteracting. The practitioner swings in a full circle, using that momentum to strike at their opponent's back.**

 **Cost: 500 MP**

 **DMG: 100+ STR + Weapon DMG**

I hit her with the dull side of Nagareboshi as she was already at ¾ of her aura. I executed a full circle as she was smashed in the back with a surprised look on her face. **-1911 HP (½ Weapon Power due to dull edge)**.

She collapsed on the floor of the training area as I stood there, leaning slightly against my katana. "Good job Pyrrha," I answered, "You took alot of my Aura away."

 **Ding!**

 **For feeling the BURN, you have gained 1 STR & DEX!**

She looked at the scrollboard, noticing the Aura percentage and then looked back at me with an even more flushed face. Ermmm, is she submissive? Because I'm pretty sure that is not the appropriate answer to a loss…. I hope. "That was a good spar." I spoke. I then realized that Pyrrha still hasn't spoke.

"Hey, Ezra." her green eyes pinned me as I was about to leave. I froze in panic, realizing that the quest is about to happen. And I not even sure if I know that answer myself.

"Yes?" I asked, frantically thinking of a way to stall, "I have to go stud-"

She kissed me. Holy motherflgrrlling god! What the hell, literally no shame! She didn't even ask. I then noticed that she leaned back, looking saddened about something. Oh, right, I didn't respond to that kiss huh. The question is if I do love her…

"I'm…." I began, with her face perked up. "I'm not sure if I love you yet. " Immediately, her face exhibited the most crushed expression that you could've sworn that she would fall apart from a single push.

"W-what I meant was that we can try it!" I panic-shouted, "I do like you. I just was taken back by your kiss!"

Her face shone with such passion that I thought that she would illuminate the room. Welp, Carpe Diem, amirite. I lunged at her while she was still smiling and kissed her back.

 **Ding!**

 **You have learned Sexual Proficiency!**

 **Sexual Proficiency (Level 1/100): You have grown up, my lad. Now you can only kiss, that's it. Don't worry. It'll level up fast!**

 **20% chance of arousing the kissed**

 **Every time you have sex, gain 1 skill point.**

Oh no. Is that incentive I see?

 **[Yep. Heh heh heh.]**

Pyrrha giggled, "That kiss was horrible. But it was with you..."

I decided to indulge her again, "How about now?" Yes, I kissed her again. You know, I think we propelled faster than Godspeed with this relationship. It literally exploded within a few minutes.

 **Ding!**

 **Sexual Proficiency is now Level 2!**

"I have to go." I pointed towards the door. "Nice spar though."

I left the room. As I wandered through the hallway, I pondered on what next to do. I don't have to go to sleep; I really only do it for fun and pleasure. However, I have to grind more since I need to beat the more end-tier bosses for the world of Remnant like Cinder. Anyway, where is the cliffside for the Emerald Forest. I wandered out of campus until I reached the forestline.

 **Ding!**

 **[You sort of did the quest, but I'll give it to you….]**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Pyrrha is now your Partner, the next time you talk to her… alone *wink wink***

I sighed. "Good." I started to dash towards the growling noises within the underbush. "It's time to hunt."

* * *

 _Next Morning:_

"Sigh, that was a good trip." I stretched my arms as I lazily walked back to campus. "Hey system, since my life is apparently a story for an extradimensional audience, Can you give them the **Status** and what skills I leveled up?"

 **[Sure. Davzra.]**

What?

 **Ding!**

 **You have learned Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster!**

 **You have learned Parkour Sprinting (Passive)!**

 **You have learned Dagger Throwing Proficiency!**

 **You have learned Bullet Time!**

 **You have learned Bladed Proficiency!**

 **Sneak is now Level 5!**

 **Shadow Lunge is now Level 7!  
Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now Level 12!**

 **Meditation is now Level 65!**

 **Flash Strike is now Level 70!**

 **Wraith Form is now Level 5!**

 **Aura Proficiency is now Level 80!**

 **Aura Regeneration is now Level 69!**

 **Aura Channeling is now Level 60!**

 **Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition is now Level 19!**

 **Telekinesis is now Level 3!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now Level 10!**

 **Push is now Level 7!**

 **Levitation is now Level 4!**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash is now Level 10!**

 **Vector Transformation is now Level 2!**

 **Sniper Mastery is now Level 30!**

 **Gun Maintenance is now Level 3!**

 **Dragon Coil Flash is now Level 3!**

 **Dagger Throwing Proficiency is now Level 11!**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash is now Level 4!**

 **Bladed Proficiency is now Level 2!**

 **-5 Pocky Sticks**

 **You have depleted all Holy Bullets!**

 **You lost 1 Grimm Key!**

 **You have earned one skill point!**

 **You have received 1x Deathstalker Chitin!**

 **You have received 3x Darkness Dust Crystal!**

 **You have received "How to Be A Sneaky Bastard: Vol. 1" (RARE)!**

 **You have received 12x Deathstalker-Grade Poison!**

 **You have received 25x Beowulf Claws!**

 **You have received Needler (EPIC)!**

 **You used "How to Be A Sneaky Bastard: Vol. 1" (RARE) to increase Sneak by 10!**

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: The Guild Leader**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 40 - 735/4480**

 **HP: 390/390**

 **HPR: + 7/min**

 **MP: 2140/2140**

 **MPR: + 21.98/min**

 **EP: 6050/6050**

 **EPR: + 74/min**

 **STR: 94**

 **DEX: 96 (+12)**

 **VIT: 57**

 **INT: 103**

 **WIS: 116**

 **LUC: 101 (+5)**

 **Points: 40**

 **Money: 4026 gold (4,026,000 Lien)**

So, I was walking around in the middle of the night looking for Beowulfs, when I encountered the cave where the Elder Deathstalker lived in again. Anyway, I went in there and found an entire colony of them, so I did what any Huntsman would do. I eliminated them. I got good loot from them, for example: **The Needler**! _(A.N. He completely forgot about his new skills, so you'll have to see that on his stat sheet on my profile.)_

 **Needler (Epic):**

 **Description: A Covenant anti-infantry pistol that shoots out crystalline needles. For this weapon, it can fire any energy-imbued crystalline object as ammunition.**

 **Ammo: 20/20**

 **Requires 1x Dust Crystal + 100 EP to recharge**

 **DMG: 125 DMG per hit (HOMING)**

So yeah. I now have an OP pistol, so if I can make this gearshift with another rifle, than I got myself the perfect ranged option. Actually, if I get a binary rifle or something of the like from the store, I can do it. I'll go to the smithy! It's only 3 A.M! Hey system, where can I access the shop, since I unlocked?

 **[Oh, you could've said "Shop" at any point of your existence and you could've reached the Inter-Dimensional Shop.]**

I stood there. Is the system telling me… that I COULD'VE BOUGHT SHIT FROM THAT SHOP SINCE I STARTED PLAYING!

 **[Yes.]**

Sigh. You know what, **Shop**. I saw a shopping site appear in front of me. In the listings, I see potions, furniture, paintings, weapons, decorations, foodstuffs, and more. Soo, I need a rifle.

Ok, Weapon and long-range. Let's see what I got. Oh look, a BFG 3000 for 1,000,000 Gold. Ok, not touching that. A M41A Pulse Rifle for 250 gold. Meh, could be better, I'm not that big of a fan of _Alien_. Oh, the Binary Rifle, which costs 5000 gold. Rip. I'm about 1000 of. Hmm, ooh a Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon or LightRifle, the inferior version of the Binary Rifle IMO. It only costs 3000 gold. I checked the price of an energy sword, which is only 2000 gold.

I need more gold, I do wonder if this shop does have a sell function. Let's check the main screen. Oh there is. So, I'll see the **100x Beowulf Claws** _**(+500 Gold)**_ **, Mask Of Terror** _**(+250 Gold)**_. What else, oh, I wouldn't be using the Barrett, so let's sell the rifle and the ammo. **15x 0.50 BMG** _ **(+50 Gold)**_ **, Clip of Infinite NATO foam bullets** _ **(+150 Gold)**_ **, Barrett M82 (+750 Gold)**. I also don't need the **Goliath Tusks** _ **(+150 Gold)**_. Okay, that's 1850 extra gold… So i now have 5876 gold. Okay, spend 5000 gold for the LightRifle and the Energy Sword. Oh, it came with a manual. Wait, before I forget, sell **10x Deathstalker-Grade Poison** _ **(+1000 Gold)**_. Yep, and use that 1000 gold for **Weapon Combination Manual (Rare)**. Ok, now I have 876 gold. Wow, I'm poor again…. Oh well, they were for a good cause.

NOW! Off to build an ungodly rifle! I need to make one now, so I devoured the manual, which luckily required only 50 INT to eat.

 **Ding!**

 **You learned Mechashift Weapon Comprehension!**

 **Mechashift Weapon Comprehension (Level 1/50): You now learn how to combine weapons in order to form mechashift weapons!**

 **+1% increase in crafting such weapons**

After a bustling around in the forge, I was able to craft…. **THE PULSAR!** Mwa ha ha ha ha! This… now this will be my weapon, so I don't have to cheese everyone with my Nagareboshi so much. And lucky for me, the energy sword…. Is somehow compatible with **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** , so that's cool.

 **Pulsar (LEGENDARY) (UNBREAKABLE):**

 **Description: A mechashift weapon created by Ezra from a combination of a Needler, LightRifle, and an Energy Sword. It is powered by crystals that are grown when fed by an energy-laden crystal and EP. It was also fused with Deathstalker Chitin in order to become unbreakable and more powerful.**

 **Ammo:**

 **20/20 Needler Form**

 **12/12 LightRifle**

 **100/100 Energy Sword**

 **Recharge: 2000 EP / 1000 MP & 1 Energy Crystal **

**DMG:**

 **Needler: (150 + DEX)1.25**

 **LightRifle: (500 + DEX)1.25**

 **Energy Sword: (600 + STR)1.25**

It's… *sniffle*... it's so beautiful. It was Matte Black with Magma Red Crystals laden within both Needler and LightRifle form. In the Energy Sword form, the hard-light looks like slightly glowing steel akin to that of Qrow's Harbinger. It shoots out crystals that are slightly homing and is overall badass. I can't wait to take this out for a spin in combat class. I called the Rocket Locker to my location and placed it in there, no need for people to know my Gamer power after all.

* * *

Ohhhh boy. Time for the Jaunedice episode and guess who is the lucky kid who gets to fight Cardin? ME!

 _Mini-Flashback:_

 _So, when I came back from extensive night-trip, I noticed that the rest of Team SNRV was wondering where I was, with Nora looking upset. She apparently didn't have any pancakes this morning and it is currently 7:40 AM. I had to quickly make pancakes for everyone and then hurried them to Combat Class with Professor Goodwitch, before we could get grilled by her._

 _End:_

Before we begin random selection, does anyone want to volunteer? I see Cardin raise his hand confidently with swagger. I stifle a chuckle as I raise my own to match his hand. We both nodded at each other - he's capable of respect?! - and walked to our respective lockers. I picked up my spanking-new **Pulsar**. I think that it's ready for its debut. I think that I understand why Ruby loves her **Crescent Rose** so much. I changed to my casual formal shirt and jeans.

As the both of entered the arena, both of us were cheered on by the audience. Cardin was taking it all in, waving at them all, while I stoically stood there, giving Pyrrha a nod, who blushed heavily. I noticed that Blake was observing me with a knowing look. I saw Ruby… having a seizure of some sorts over my weapon.

I faintly heard a "Where did you get that!" I shrugged and went to my corner, activating the Energy Blade function. As the humming noise appeared after the mild voorp sound of it activating, I heard a thump as Ruby fainted from its sheer awesomeness.

Cardin retorted, "Hah! As if a petty plastic sword can defeat me." Ohhh, that hurted alot.

"I'll let my sword talk for me." i answered. There, I'll be an edgy piece of shit, because why not?!

The battle clock started to count down from five as the both of us looked at each other. Cardin held his black mace while I held to the side while I leaned a little into it. (Think how a Spartan holds it.)

"3…..2…...1…. GO!" Goodwitch shouted as the both of us pushed at each other. As Cardin swung his mace at me, I dodged to the side and stabbed at him. He took the blow, **-867.5**. His aura depleted by half as he stumble away, his own momentum increased as I **pushed** him away with my semblance. I leapt back, changing Pulsar into its LightRifle form and fired a few homing shots after him. Due to Red Dust's fiery characteristics, the ground around Cardin bursted into sparks of flames as he flailed around attempting to dodge. He initially took one of them, but the pain of the fire made him dodge the rest. I rushed after him while Pulsar turned back into Energy Sword forme and slammed into him. Another **-867.5** forced Cardin's aura to fatally low levels as he flew out of the ring.

Everyone cheered as I raised my sword over my head. Feeling a little cheeky, I blew Pyrrha a kiss and she immediately blushed and ducked into her chair. As I walked away, I heard Yang yell, "Called it!"

* * *

 **Done! Wow, I think I suck a lot with that romance and combat scene…. But whatever, what are your thoughts of it? Well….**

 **Tata!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cardin, you fool!

**So. You know how I told you guys that the 3rd chapter will go up to Forever Falls. Well, we're almost to Forever Falls and it's already Chapter 10. Lol. Anyway, please vote on the poll on my profile if you want to help decide on where to send him next. Anyway, those who are guests, please log-in so I can properly PM you my response.**

 **I don't own characters from RWBY nor the mechanics of The Gamer.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

You know, it felt cool walking out of the room like a badass. I disintegrated my **Pulsar** and walked to the Lunch room. The schedule for the school is ridiculous. It's literally like 2 classes for the entire day. I guess that Beacon Academy is like a college. I changed back to my Beacon uniform and walked to Team SNRV.

I came to Nora telling a story.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

Ren sighed, "It was day." Nora then turned to Blake, who just continued reading her book while Ruby and Yang paid extreme attention to it. I sat down on the bench and took out a Pocky Stick to chomp on. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

A loud slurp was heard across the table. Ren looked at Nora with a deadpan expression while holding a cup of coffee. "They were Beowolves."

Nora, in protest to Ren's statements, stood up on the table and cried. "Dozens of them!" Weiss just ignored her while filling her nails and Ruby and Pyrrha were listening.

Ren facepalmed with his coffee to the side. "Two of 'em."

Nora trekked onward, not listening to whatever Ren said. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren finally resigned to her storytelling. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Ruby finally turned to me. I thought that she would've blown up way faster in asking me what the **Pulsar** was. "So, mister." why is she glaring at me like that? Pyrrha almost immediately scoot more up to me. To my consternation, Yang and Nora started to high-five saying that the pairing has stayed true. Pyrrha started to blush. I then remembered what the system said.

I craned my head down close to her neck, "I have something to tell you in private." I think she almost fainted right there. Blake's bow perked and she started to blush a deep scarlet, no doubt taking that statement way far out of context. Anyway, back to the issue of the glaring chibi.

"Yes, Ruby?" I asked, "Is it about the **Pulsar**?" I lifted the **Pulsar** in its Needler form and held it out for her to look at. She immediately grabbed it and started to check every crevice of it. She prodded the dusts on it with a fork. I think Weiss is also sneaking glances at it. "How does the dust work?" she asked.

"Oh, that's the cool thing. If I throw in any crystal that is capable of growing and catalyzing energy in it, the needler will be able to grow its own ammunition. Therefore, this gun eats Dust to power itself." I answered. I noticed Weiss is starting to drool on it. I guess having an self-replicating Dust ammo is sort of appealing.

"Anyway, It has three forms. One is the needler, a partially homing anti-personnel pistol that was used by an alien race. The crystals also detonate on impact and are extremely sharp." I explained, pointing at the Needler.

"They explode?" Nora asked while hopping up and down.

"Well. The original one," I said, "After making them mechashift, the only explosions that do occur are when the crystals shatter. It used to be able to penetrate hard light shields."

"Whoa." Ruby mouthed. I then activated a dial and turned it into the LightRifle.

"This is called the LightRifle." I placed the rifle onto the table. The scope started to float on a magnet rail as red energy flowed in the middle of it. "It shoots out concentrated energy that are within those same crystals. The crystals usually evaporate when they lose the energy stored within them."

Everyone at the table was pretty much leaning in interest.

"In addition," I activated the scope, "The light mass becomes more concentrated and therefore to aim when scoped in." Yeah, Halo technology is stupid like that. I'm surprised that nobody cares about me revealing the weapon, but I guess people just think that I'm some sort of weapons genius.

"Finally," I continued, "We have the-"

"Ow that hurts!" I immediately turned around, turning the lightrifle into needler form and holstering it. I saw Velvet getting her hair pulled by Cardin and his lackeys.

Everyone started to tense. Ren looked calm, but his hand was tightly gripping his cup of coffee. Nora was frowning, fidgeting in her seat. Blake's bow/ears seemed to have flattened as she looked at the scene with extreme loathing. Ruby looked clearly uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. Yang looked like she was about to explode into flames. Weiss looked discomfit, but looked like she honestly didn't care. Pyrrha was frowning, gripping her fork as if contemplating whether or not to throw it into the prick's eye.

Noticing that nobody decided to help the poor bunny-girl, I got up and took out a **Grimm Key**. I threw it at his shadow and immediately stalked up to him. I should be able to increase gravity on him…

 **Ding!**

 **You have learned Increase Gravity!**

 **Increase Gravity (Level 1/10): You can now increase the force of gravity on people!**

 **Cost: 100 EP/min**

 **Increase Gravity by 50%**

I finally stopped in him as the air in the lunch hall started to grow increasingly heavier on him.

"So." I stated, "You think that bullying is a smart idea, huh?"

"Why do you care?" he demanded, releasing his hands on her ears, "Are you a filthy animal lover?"

I rubbed my nose, "Oum, why are you so dumb? Just because Faunus are demihumans, doesn't mean that they have to be treated so subhumanely. They have the same level of sentience as you and I. You, however, are acting like an ape. Just flailing around and mocking others. See you next fight."

He stood there shocked as I dragged Velvet to our table. Looking at the room at glaring teachers, Cardin just settled for smoldering at me as I brang Velvet to our table.

"Hey guys,' I waved, "Meet….. What's your name?" Velvet, still holding her tray, looked shocked at the fact that someone actually saved her. After a moment's pause, she looked at me and quietly responded, "My name is Velvet."

The rest of the gang looked at each other and then waved back, greeting her to their table. I sat right back down and continued to eat my meal. The bell suddenly rang and we all sprang up from our seats and walked to Remnant History with Professor Oobleck.

* * *

We can see Oobleck almost teleporting across the hall, leaving green highlights behind him as he continued to drink his coffee. I'm trying to furiously copy his notes as he spoke at rapid speed. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" He starts to point at a map on the wall that highlights key battles of the Faunus War.

"-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He zips next to another map and pointed at a small island in Remnant, labelled the Menagerie.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He looked at the entire classroom for hands rising uncertainty. About 5? I'm surprised that many are actually brave enough to acknowledge it. Most teenagers would just bottle in those events, regardless of what harm it'll do.

Oobleck, after a quick head count, shook his head minutely and continued to plow on his lecture. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! Sip~ I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raises her hand almost instantaneously after quickly consulting her textbook. Oobleck instantaneously noticed the gesture and looked at it, "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle, sir!" She replied, looking smug at her knowledge.

Oobleck nodded enthusiastically to the answer, bobbing his head back and forth. He continued on, "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

I can almost see the paper ball in my mind's eye. I felt the ball hit me on the back of my head and activated **Vector Manipulation** to punt it back to exactly where it came from. I was rewarded with a "Hey!" from Cardin, who was shocked at his plan's backfire. He attempted to hide his shock, but Oobleck zoned in on him the moment he made noise.

"Mr. Winchester! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Cardin sat there in stupor until he realized that Oobleck was addressing him. ""Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

I think my pencil snapped. I looked down to see my pencil destroyed like a twig as I felt an extreme dose of anger flash across my mind. Oobleck looked shocked at the statement and then started to shake his head. Pyrrha, distaste written across her face, frowned and said, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

Cardin, looking genuinely confused at her statement, responded, "What? You got a problem?"

Pyrrha, not having any of it, retorted, "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin gritted his teeth as he started to mutter darkly under his breath. I immediately started to glare at him in retribution for his mutinous thoughts. Oobleck congratulated her, "Correct!"

Blake then continued Pyrrha's answer, "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She then crossed her arms as she frowned at Cardin.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Cardin once again growled as he gripped the edge of his desk in anger and slowly started to rise from his desk.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You can see me after class for additional readings. The rest of the class is dismissed." The rest of the laugh started to shuffle out of the class as they laughed mockingly at Cardin, who started to turn puce in anger.

As we walked back to our dormitories, I immediately grabbed Pyrrha and dragged her into a closet. "I have to talk to her about something important, bye!" I locked the door and covered the both of us in the cloak.

As I made sure that nobody noticed where we went, I noticed that Pyrrha's face was shining red, with her ears almost boiling as I was forced to press my body against hers in the cramped closet. I noticed this and started to smirk. I grinded my hips against her as she started to moan into me.

"So." I asked, "How are you?"

"Better with you." she whispered as she snuggled more into me.

"I did have something to tell you." I informed her, "You know when we somehow became tentative boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She nodded as she then kissed me full on. Now I may not be a romantic, but when a girl kisses you, you kiss back. So I kissed back, for a really long time. We only broke the kiss due to the fact that we're starting to lose breath.

 **Ding!**

 **Sexual Proficiency is now Level 3!**

"Okay. Now that we are a couple. You now have a permanent lesser copy of my Gamer Power and we have permanent locator for each other."

"That's nice to have." she commented as her hand started to sneak lower and lower my chest. She is one thirsty girl. I mean day~um, why does this feel so good.

"Pyrrha," I softly moaned, realizing that I'll have to kill the mood. "We have to go back to the room." She pouted for a moment and answered, "Fine."

I gave her a quick overview of what she has access to, including an alternate Inventory. After that quick introduction, we flattened down our clothes and walked to the dormitory, hand in hand.

We walked in the dormitory and found Ren and Nora sleeping in the bed together. I smiled, noticing that Nora stole all of the blanket and so I placed Nora's blanket on her bed onto Ren, who smiled.

I then looked at Pyrrha and gestured to my bed, "You wanna join me, fair maiden." She giggled and the both of us went to sleep. Did I not mention how much I love sleep, especially with a cute girl like Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Meh. That's good enough.**

 **Tata!**


	11. Chapter 11: Judging the Cardinal

**Since so many of you have been complaining about something, I have been attempting to repair that. I hope this may stall most of your concerns. Because most of his system has been entirely turned over by your collective…. Complaints.**

 **I mean, seriously, can you guys be more nice with your critiques? It's not exactly nice to take a shotgun to my face and goes like, this sucks. Anyway, mini rant over.**

 **I don't own the idea of "the Gamer" nor RWBY and its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke to Pyrrha's furiously red face inches away from me. For some reason, **Gamer's Mind** is now active. Is there a purpose for that?

"So." I prodded at her cheek, she squeaked in alarm and jumped out of the bed, "How are you this morning?" I looked at Ren's bed, both Ren and Nora are still asleep, so they don't have any blackmail on us…. Hopefully. I sighed and got up, kissing Pyrrha on the cheek. She stiffly nodded in mortification and awkwardly said that she had to practice somewhere. I shrugged and went down to the Breakfast hall, after taking a photo of Ren and Nora. Nora was clinging to Ren like a sloth and making cooing noises. Maybe that's what a sloth sounds like?

 **[So. We got an update.]**

That sounds intimidating.

 **[We have been informed that not everyone can be an OP little snowflake. We are only modifying the cost of the Vector Manipulation of your gravity semblance. But other skills have been modified and the item quality system has been polished and rekitted. And finally, item damage has been revised, don't worry, your signature sword wouldn't change…. much.]**

I hope that I didn't lose my insta-kill Flash Strike ability. I mean, I am still overpowered regardless. I sighed and asked AI for the patch notes.

 **[Loading…. Loading….. Loading… Patch V. 1002.01 has been implemented.]**

I felt a slight burn as I can feel myself be both empowered and weakened a luminescent orb was absorbed into my chest. I hope that the cameras didn't catch that.

 **[Patch Notes V. 1002.01]**

 **[You have made to a critical stage of your gamer career: Love. Your system has been updated in order to reflect that, along with taking complaints from other clients and implementing it into this system.]**

 **[Your partner now has a joined Inventory system but a separate currency counter as you. Both of you can store whatever into it and both of you can remove whatever from each other's inventory. You can permanently find each other on the HUD map, if toggled and have an active party health bar for each other permanently.]**

 **[If you or the partner dies in this reality, the other partner has 24 hours before being dragged back into Yggdrasil in order to select a new server to play at.]**

 **[Title Updates:]**

 **[Untouchable is now called "The Warrior"]**

 **[Skill Updates:]**

 **[There is now a skill check system for creating new subskills. You must have the minimum level for the original skill to create it, or you will experience backlash of some sorts.]**

 **[Flash Strike has been nerfed. We have felt that it is too powerful for its ranged capabilities in addition to its low cost. So we upped the cost and reduced the damage. Flash Strike (Level 70) now deals 350 + INT and the cost reduces every 10 levels from 500 MP by 10 MP, so the cost is now 430 MP. In recompensation, you now have a limitless range, instead, there is now a penetration value that increases every 10 levels, so you can hit 7 entities at once or through 7 entities.]**

 **[Wraith Form doesn't need to be leveled. Instead, it now has a set cost and effect.]**

 **Wraith Form: This skill allows you to become incorporeal for a short period at the cost of some of your health.**

 **Cost: 10% of Max HP**

 **Allows the Gamer to become incorporeal for 10 seconds, allowing unhindered movement through anything except through magical wards.**

 **[Your aura skills haven't been updated, even if you have been unconsciously using them. The EXP has been retroactively added. Aura Regeneration has been altered to make it more similar to that of the residents of Remnant. Aura Proficiency has been altered to better suit its name.]**

 **[Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition has been updated to not have a level and no longer have all-seeing sight within a certain range. In addition, non magical forms of vision, such as x-ray and thermal vision has been removed.]**

 **[Gacha Wheel has been changed to be Once Per Month. Have a free voucher for a spin, since the wheel was going to refresh tomorrow.]**

 **[Vector Manipulation is now more costly, now it's 1000 EP cost.]**

 **[You can now only create Gravity skills during combat. You will still experience backlash effects if your Gravity Semblance level isn't high enough.]**

 **[Your previous life has accounted for Sneak. Sneak is now Level 45!]**

 **[You can only activate your Reality Marble when rehearsing the aria.]**

 _ **[You have been given the first line of the aria: "Born under the shade of the World Tree".]**_

 **[Sexual Proficiency Level caps out at Level 10.]**

 **[Various Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū techniques had their damage values revised.]**

 **[Item Updates:]**

 **[Damage scaling for Nagareboshi is now STR +LVL(50)]**

 **[Yamato is now Legendary.]**

 **[Gravity Dust Crystal is now Uncommon.]**

 **[King Taijitu Fang is now Uncommon.]**

 **[Deathstalker-Grade Poison is now Rare.]**

 **[Box of Dust Rounds is now Uncommon.]**

 **[The Heavenly Cookie is now Legendary.]**

 **[Cloak of Shadows now has an effect clarification on its cloaking ability. (50% increase to stealth ability)]**

 **[Organization XIII Coat now requires you to be at least Level 200 to don.]**

 **[Clarification on Item Ranking:]**

 **[Now tiered from Trash to World-Breaker]**

 **[Trash: Items that cannot be used in anything]**

 **[Common: Loot drops from what can be quantified as "cannon fodder" or has no effects]**

 **[Uncommon: Separated from common by price. Still unenchanted or are a Reagent with a minor effect.]**

 **[Rare: Items that, at least, have one effect and/or are dropped from mid-tier enemies.]**

 **[Epic: Items that are dropped from bosses or have multiple special effects]**

 **[Legendary: Highest purchasable rarity. Has multiple effects and a more destructive capability. F/S Rank: F-D]**

 **[Artifact: Items of legendary status and origins. These are usually one of a kind and have a unique effect. F/S Rank: C-B]**

 **[Divine: Items that are usually wielded by the best of humanity or gods. Usually has the ability to control on a facet of reality. Those who own these will guard these treasures with avarice. F/S Rank: A]**

 **[World-Breaker: Items capable of untold destruction and creation. They cannot be comprehended by no normal being and are capable of destroying reality. Only droppable from World Bosses. F/S Rank: EX - N/A]**

 **[Unique: These are usually commemorative or decorative items that do nothing.]**

 **[UI Updates:]**

 **[You can now change the lighting via a slider in Settings]**

 **[All notifications have been turned smaller and placed to the upper-right corner of your sight.]**

 **[Bosses stats have been updated.]**

 **[Your Inventory now has a trash can for only Trash and Common tier items.]**

 **[Level Up notifications have been pushed to end of combat.]**

 **[Some coding has been tweaked.]**

 **[Notifications are now centered in the box.]**

 **[Notifications can be silenced through settings.]**

 **[Expect updates every time you change servers or not a milestone]**

That was a lot of information that was dumped onto me. It's disappointing that one of my more readily used skill is now nerfed by a large margin, but it appears to want me to use some skills more frequently, even if I never use them. I mean, I don't really need to steal or peep, nor do I need to look at ley lines in here, as the only magical thing are auras, Ozpin, and the Fall Maiden, I'm sure. And system, fuck you for getting my hopes up for a free Reality Marble, that you are going to feed me at random points of the story at your convenience.

 **[Can't make it easy. Anyway, one of the audience wants to apologize for the curse of Truth. So say thank you!]**

Ironically, the curse of Truth is what led to Pyrrha no longer being indecisive around me and just going for it. So I guess that I can thank you, random Guest for getting the curse laid on me, just don't do it anymore.

I guess that I'll use the voucher to spin the **Gacha Wheel**.

Hey game, will I be getting a **World-Breaker** item? I want to play around with one.

 **[No. In fact, it will be highly unlikely that you will even get a Divine item. To put it into context, the Artifacts that the Maidens have are only classified as Divine tier, and I doubt that your time here will last that long. I highly doubt that you'll ever get to truly fight a World Boss. I believe that an example of a world boss would be an entity like Trihexa.]**

I blanched at the thought. World-breaker items must be overpowered if you have to fight someone like Trihexa in order to obtain one as a lootdrop. I consulted my schedule.

My first class of the day is with, Glynda Goodwitch and Advanced Combat Tactics. Well, then it's time to kick some bird ass. Time to find Pyrrha. I whistled a tuneless rhyme as I found Pyrrha punching a dummy in a lonely sand pit near the dormitory.

"Hey." I spoke when she punched the dummy too hard, causing it to fly towards my face. I activated **[Push]** and forced it away from me with a wave of my hand, albeit with a little more force required. Did the patch note lie about not tweaking my Gravity Powers?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ezra." She said, "I was a tad distracted in practice. Do you want to spar again?"

"I'm not so sure, seeing that we have class soon after breakfast."

"I guess so. But you owe me a spar afterwards and a more thorough explanation of this power, I keep seeing notifications for a tutorial."

"Oh, the game gave you a tutorial. That's neat. Let's do it after school, for now just put the notifications on silent. Just say **Settings** and then click on the Notification settings to silence it."

She proceeded to do so, and looked accomplished at finally getting rid of the incessant alert. The both of us hugged and then went to go eat at the mess hall.

Apparently, peanut butter isn't that good when you combine it with butter. It's like a cholesterol brick, and guess who was the idiot who thought that it was a great idea? I think my aura actually activated in order to help cleanse my arteries from what I introduced them to. Nora was awake as usual with her bubbly personality, getting her face stuffed with pancakes smothered in sugar syrup. It feels like syrup replaced her blood with how hyperactive she is. Ren had asked me who placed Nora's blanket on him, apparently, he is used to sleeping without a blanket since Nora would always hog the blanket.

Anyway, that was my digression after combining both peanut butter with butter, regardless of my own instincts yelling at my own stupidity. I had to take a swig of orange juice in order to clean the disgusting combination from its mouth. Oh well, let's go to class and sort out the Cardin issue. I needed to make a statement to Cardin since he was apparently attempting to bully me after that incident in Oobleck's room. I mean, he was attempting to trip me on multiple counts, even tried to stuff me into the locker. Luckily for me, Gravity is always on my side. With hope, I'll be able to impress the importance of not bullying others into him. I'll use the **Pulsar** and defeat him without using my Semblance in order to project a sort of superiority. Maybe if he feels how his victims feel….. No that will be following him.

I mused as the Team SNRV walked to Goodwitch's classroom, with Nora leading the group.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked. I looked up, realizing that I may have sunk a little too much into musing.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how to beat down Cardin without causing permanent damage?"

Pyrrha ahhed, remembering the exclamation that I gave the day before. "Then I wish you do your best." she said with conviction.

* * *

 **Quest received: Judging the Improper Judge**

 **Description: You have decided to take it upon you to defend those he bullies. In order to stymie his actions, you have decided that smacking him around his the best tactic. Now, beat it into his skull that actions have consequences!**

 **Objective:**

 **Defeat Cardin Winchester**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **2500 EXP**

 **Aegis Cloak (Rare)**

"Before the class starts," Glynda announced, "does anyone want to battle anybody?" The moment she said that both Cardin and I looked at each other, him with absolute fury and me with nonchalance, and both raised our hands. "Him." We both pointed fingers at each other. She looked at the both of us and then responded, "Do not take this too far or I'll be sending the both of you to Professor Ozpin. Now, both of you get your gear and get down here."

The both of us rushed to the locker. I grabbed my **Pulsar** from my inventory and grabbed out my latest prize from the wheel.

 **Adventurer's Light Armor Set (Rare):**

 **Description: The armor for an adventurer. With leather vambraces and armguards, this armor provides both protection and mobility necessary for a dungeon crawler!**

 **10% DMG Resistance**

 **10% Magic Resistance**

 **+5 CHR**

This armor set has the previously aforementioned leather material. In addition, the shirt was a dull red collar with my phoenix emblem stenciled over my heart and the pants was a dark blue color. I had a light and metallic-mithril, I believe-mesh undershirt. Mithril is a magical metal, so it's very very light, almost like the fabric on top of it. Finally, there were tarnished mithril acting as protection around the waist and lower leg. I don't question how mithril can be tarnished, maybe this is degraded mithril or something since mithril should be able to do a lot more protection than just 10%. Maybe I'll call it Duranite or something stupid like that.

I hooked the **Pulsar** in its inactivated sword form to a belt loop that was graciously provided by the armor and proceeded to walk out to the arena. Cardin was walking next to me and attempted a body check. I merely sidestepped him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Looking back, I wonder why Cardin was extremely stupid during the last spar. He should've recognized its danger the moment he saw it block his mace, maybe he just wasn't thinking at the time?

The both of us stood across each other, the aura monitor already checking our aura levels. He had his mace in front of him, probably anticipating an action on my part. I just merely held my blade to my side, in preparation of him rushing me.

The grey hardlight came to light, as I swept my body down, face looking at Cardin in question, as if asking him to come at me. His face scrunched up, trying to discern my action as his the red dust in his mace started to glow an ominous red, he is probably charging up a fiery smack with his mace.

 **Bladach (Epic):**

 **Description: The weapon of choice of Cardin Winchester. This brutish weapon has a red Dust Crystal embedded into it in order to increase its firepower. Given to him by his mother, Cardin wants to strike it rich as a Huntsman in order to pay for his family's debts.**

 **DMG: 20*STR + DEX**

 **If used by Cardin Winchester, +75 DMG**

 **Durability: 1245/1250**

 **Requires:**

 **STR 40**

Now I just feel a little bad for Cardin, even if he's a douchebag. He wants to help for his family's debts. However, he doesn't have to be such a crapsack to Faunus, even if he had some traumatic outing with them.

I took a short hop to the right, to see how tense he is. Interestingly enough, he took it as a good enough signal and charged at me, holding the mace to the side, ready to swipe at me with the mace's superior range. I short-hopped more to the side, quickly changing my sword into its needler form and firing a spray of needles at him. Some of them had hit his arms and immediately detonating. He roared as he swiped his mace at me, catching me on the barest edge of it, but enough to cause me to fly just a bit. **-1594!** I guess even a glancing blow will deal its full damage.

I was forced to twirl in the air and use my **Pulsar's** blade form in order to sink it into the sand. I transformed it into needler form to free the blade from the sand and shot at him once more, causing the ammo count to disappear to 0. He sustained more damage as the Needler darts exploded in his face, causing his aura levels to hit yellow. He used his mace to deflect a couple of them by moving the macehead to protect his face. I made liberal use of **Parkour Sprinting** in order to jump back multiple times to gain some distance from Cardin's mace.

And that's where things got worse. He activated his semblance, causing him to rocket forward. His charging now encased him in fire, similar to Yang, but he now had a brutal gleam in his eyes as he bore down on me. I slapped a dust crystal into my gun and pushed Aura into it, causing the ammo count to be restored. Twisting and diving, I was forced to run around a deadly waltz of mace swings rushing towards my face.

"Why… can't…. I ….. HIT YOU!" he roared as I was forced to keep on dodging. Fatigue kept on creeping on me as I performed a triple flip in order to evade a rather tricky swing where he immediately decided to back-hand his mace swing.

"Because your swings are that of a indecisive little bird!" I yelled, weaving around his swings and using my plasma blade in order to deflect the last swing.

He was still surrounded in flames, so he raised his arm forward and the flames rushed towards me. That may be difficult. A wall of hellish flames rushed towards me, forcing me to brace and hold my blade in front of me.

The flames slammed into me, making me grunt in order to fully block it. **-2500!** Damn. I'm now in yellow. He stood there triumphantly as I decided that now was the time for action when his semblance is expended and his mace no longer on fire.

I rushed him, plasma blade to my side. In his shock, he was barely able to deflect it when I turned the blade off and on in a rapid motion to phase through his mace, the blade tore through his aura as I tried to rip through the soul-based forcefield. I channeled more Aura into the blow as I used my other hand to hold the mace. In order to ensure that I have enough **STR** , I added **6 STR** in order to achieve an even 100 STR.

Cardin's aura levels was chugging at a rapid rate as the mace slowly inched for my head, as the deflecting swing was aimed directly for my neck, ensuring a knockout if I had letted it hit me. For an eternity, the both of us stared at each other, two opposite expressions on our face. **Gamer's Mind** allowing me to be calm in any situation allowed me to maintain the air of indifference as the flames in which fuel his aura started to rise up within his eyes.

"You really shouldn't judge people for who they are," I called as the blade kept on burning through the field. His aura levels finally hit the red, and I disengaged. Cardin moved to attack me, but Professor Goodwitch's Telekinetic Semblance prevented him from moving.

"The match is over, Mr. Winchester." She gave him a stern glare. Cardin refused my hand that I held towards him, slapping it aside tempestuously. I shrugged and walked back to the locker room.

 **Ding!**

 **Gun Maintenance is now Level 6!**

 **Bladed Proficiency is now Level 12!**

 **You have learned Pistol Proficiency!**

 **Pistol Proficiency (Level 5/100): Pew! Pew! You can now shoot like so many edgy people. That's neat! Hopefully, your aiming skills are up to polish.**

 **+5% DMG of Pistols**

 **You have gained 2500 EXP!**

 **For reaching 100 in STR, you have gained Iron Fist!**

 **Iron Fist: For reaching 100 in STR, you have been awarded with this skill. Your fists now have a 5x DMG modifier.**

 **Fists now deal STR*5**

 **You have gained Aegis Cloak (Rare)!**

 **Aegis Cloak (Rare)**

 **Description: You are the man that stands between the monsters and the weak. By donning this cloak, you are embracing this ideal. This grants increased damage resistance for when you help someone, no matter how insignificant.**

 **Requires:**

 **75 WIS**

 **If you are protecting someone behind you, gain +50% Resistance to all.**

 **If you aren't, nothing will occur.**

Now, it's time to go to the next class.

* * *

 **Tata!**


	12. Stat Sheet (as of Patch 100201)

**Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: The Guild Leader**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 40 - 3235/4480**

 **HP: 620/620**

 **HPR: + 11/min**

 **MP: 2160/2160**

 **MPR: + 39.6/min**

 **EP: 6250/6250**

 **EPR: + 74/min**

 **STR: 100**

 **DEX: 100 (+12)**

 **VIT: 57**

 **INT: 103**

 **WIS: 120**

 **LUC: 101 (+5)**

 **Points: 36**

 **Money: 876 gold (876,000 Lien)**

 **Available Titles:**

 **The Gamer:**

 **This title allows you to identify yourself as "The Gamer"**

 **+Unlocking this title grants you the "Gamer" System.**

 **A Good Samaritan:**

 **You will always get the most favorable first impression from someone, maybe it's your personality or maybe it's how you look. You'll never know, unless they'll a stalker, then its pretty obvious.**

 **\+ Unless you purposely antagonize them, whoever you meet will not initially hate you**

 **\+ 5 LUC**

 **The Warrior:**

 **You have managed to survive the tutorial without a scratch. Congrats! You will have 20% DMG reduction and +10 VIT when this title is equipped.**

 **+20% DMG reduction**

 **+10 VIT**

 **The Punslayer:**

 **You have survived Yang Xiao-long! Now, you can deal more damage to her when fighting! Increases EP by 20%**

 **Increase DMG dealt to Yang Xiao-long by 20%**

 **Increase EP by 20%**

" **The Guild Leader"**

 **You have defeated a boss with your team, enjoy the delights.**

 **+25% gold and EXP gain**

 **+10 LUC**

" **The Fall-guy"**

 **Huh, you managed to make a cool impression falling with style, even if you cheated…. Cheater.**

 **+5 DEX**

 **+5 VIT**

 **Always land on feet**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) (Level MAX): Allows the gamer to be calm regardless of the situation and gain immunity to psychological effects**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) (Level MAX) Allows the gamer to take no physical tyo**

 **mage from attacks, only experience pain for a few seconds, and allows for sleep to restore HP, MP, EP, and all Status Effects.**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (Level 12/100): The pinnacle of Battōjutsu. This technique allows the Gamer to deflect like a god, speed around like an arrow, and slice through anything like tissue paper. (Replaces Battōjutsu)**

 **\+ 62 DEX**

 **\+ 62 INT**

 **Observe (Level MAX): This is the "sonic screwdriver" of the Gamer. It allows him to understand enemies and items, along with their effects, summary, stats, and more.**

 **Meditation (Level 65/100)- This skill allows the gamer to relax and understand your mana. This increases your MPR.**

 **65% increase to MPR when active and 65% increase to MPR when passive**

 **Flash Strike (Level 70/100)- This skill allows for a quick strike by cutting at the air linearly. The resulting strike sends a slash that lasts for 2800 meters until it hits a solid object.**

 **DMG: 700 + INT**

 **Cost: 430 MP**

 **Penetration: 7 targets**

 **Comedic Fool (Level MAX)- In your attempts to not be made fun of, you have made a fool of yourself. You can stun enemies with your incompetence. xD**

 **Cost: 5 MP, can only be used once per battle**

 **Stuns your opponent from 5-10 seconds, based on the frivolousness of the act.**

 **Sniper Mastery (Level 30/100)- You now know how to snipe, but can you do it… like a BOSS? (This Skill replaces Sniper Proficiency)**

 **+80% DMG & ACC of sniper rifles**

 **Wraith Form (Level MAX): This skill allows you to become incorporeal for a short period at the cost of some of your health.**

 **Cost: 10% of Max HP**

 **Allows the Gamer to become incorporeal for 10 seconds, allowing unhindered movement through anything except through magical wards.**

 **Baking (Level 78/100): This skill allows you to bake. Right now, you are like a master at baking,as if you're a natural at it**

 **+78% Baking Skill & Speed**

 **Aura Regeneration (Level MAX): This is an ancient art used by modern hunters and huntresses in Remnant. It increases HPR at the loss of some of their Aura.**

 **Cost: 10 EP per minute**

 **Increases HPR by 500%**

 **Aura Channeling (Level MAX): The ancient art of channeling aura into their weapons. It increases weapon DMG for Aura**

 **Cost: 100 EP**

 **Increase Weapon damage by 100% (Same as Regen but by 10%)**

 **Aura Proficiency (Level MAX): The skill of manipulating Aura at its raw form and control.**

 **-50% Aura Cost**

 **Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition (Level MAX): Allows vision of all supernatural activity, whether aura, magic, chakra, and more.**

 **Cost: 100 MP/min**

 **Effect of Eye glowing Bright Blue**

 **Telekinesis (Level 3/100): Have you ever wanted to levitate a spoon? Well now you can, but only that. You will get progressively better, however.**

 **Cost: 100 MP/min**

 **Can manipulate 1 item that weighs 3lb**

 **Gacha Wheel (Level MAX): Time to spi-spi-spi-spin again! Every week, you gain access to a mystical wheel that will randomly give you a skill, item, or title. However, you can get items from TRASH to WORLD-BREAKING, so spin for luck.**

 **Cost: 1000 MP**

 **Can get anything that is from TRASH to WORLD-BREAKer**

 **Gravity Semblance (Level 10/100): Allows you to manipulate gravity by using EP….**

 **Decreases Semblance skill costs by 10%**

 **Push (Level 7/10): Allows you to force gravity out of the way in order to force away unanchored objects**

 **Cost: 75-750 EP**

 **Pushes objects by 1 inches - 20 yard**

 **Levitation (Level 4/10): Allows you to float by manipulating gravity**

 **Cost: 250 EP/min**

 **Allows you to float in the air, allows you to move up in the air, allows directional movement, allows acceleration**

 **Pull (Level 4/10): Allows you to drag any unanchored object towards you**

 **Cost: 85-850 EP**

 **Pulls objects from 10 inches - 10 yard**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash (Level 10/50): A sub-skill of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, the practitioner slices down at the enemy from a superior position.**

 **DMG: 50 + DEX + Weapon DMG**

 **Cost: 200 MP**

 **Sneak (Level 45/100): Allows you to avoid detection**

 **+45% chance of not being detected**

 **-5% for every level the would-be observer has on you**

 **Gun Maintenance (Level 6/100): This skill allows you to maintain your ranged weaponry.**

 **Increases Reload Speed by 3%**

 **Increases Gun Efficiency by 3%**

 **Increases Gun Maintenance Speed by 3%**

 **Shadow Lunge (Level 7/100): Mimicking that of a Beowulf Grimm, the gamer strikes forward at the enemy in an aggressive manner, manifesting a shadowy claw out of their hands.**

 **Cost: 160 MP**

 **DMG: 151 + STR*2**

 **30% chance to stun for 2 seconds**

 **Blacksmithing (Level 10/100)- You have read the theory, now it's time to put it to the test. At this level, you can make decent daggers, anything above that would be shoddy.**

 **Blacksmithing Speed +10%**

 **Reality Marble: Interdimensional Interdiction (Level 1/10): What dwells with the soul do fthe Gamer is a wish to Win. Well, now you can grind EXP even if you can't have ID: Create! You are capable of replaying any being that you have fought and defeated. However, you can only receive EXP from their deaths, no such thing as "Loot" here!**

 **Cost: Initial- 2500 MP**

 **Continuation - 50 MP / MIN**

 **Boss Summon - 500 MP**

 **All enemies defeated can be replayed or used to assault the Gamer's enemies**

 _ **Born under the shade of the World Tree**_

 **Speed-Reading (PASSIVE): For remembering one of your hobbies, you have acquired [Speed-reading] as a skill! Now go and blaze through those books!**

 **+50% to reading speed**

 **Vector Transformation (Level 2/10): Allows the Gamer to manipulate one gravity vector within a five feet radius.**

 **Cost: 1000 EP**

 **Currently able to control 2 vector of gravity, cannot affect esoteric substances nor velocity**

 **Sexual Proficiency (Level 3/10): You have grown up, my lad. Now you can only kiss, that's it. Don't worry. It'll level up fast!**

 **23% chance of arousing the kissed**

 **Every time you have sex, gain 1 skill point.**

 **Dragon Coil Flash (Level 3/50): A sub-skill of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, this is used when surrounded by multiple enemies or counteracting. The practitioner swings in a full circle, using that momentum to strike at their opponent's back.**

 **Cost: 500 MP**

 **DMG: 103 + STR + Weapon DMG**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster (Level 4/50): A variant sub skill of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, instead of a downward slash, the practitioner now stabs in a downward direction.**

 **DMG: 54 + DEX + Weapon DMG**

 **Cost: 250 MP**

 **Parkour Sprinting (Passive): You are now a ninja! You can progress through obstacles like they're nothing**

 **Speed is increased by DEX%**

 **Dagger Throwing Proficiency (Level 11/100): You have thrown your first dagger. Good job. Now, can you do that 100 more times?**

 **+11% DMG & ACC of dagger throws**

 **Bladed Proficiency (Level 12/100): Without your other hax sword skill, since it cannot be used by a dagger, you are forced to fabricate a new style for your daggers.**

 **+12% DMG of Bladed Weapons**

 **Bullet Time: For reaching 100 in DEX, you have been awarded with this skill. You can now slow down time by a ratio of 2:1.**

 **Cost: 1000 MP/min**

 **Slows down time by half.**

 **Increase Gravity (Level 1/10): You can now increase the force of gravity on people!**

 **Cost: 100 EP/min**

 **Increase Gravity by 50%**

 **Pistol Proficiency (Level 5/100): Pew! Pew! You can now shoot like so much edgy people. That's neat! Hopefully, your aiming skills are up to polish.**

 **+5% DMG of Pistols**

 **Iron Fist: For reaching 100 in STR, you have been awarded with this skill. Your fists now have a 5x DMG modifier.**

 **Fists now deal STR*5**

 **INVENTORY:**

* * *

 **Nagareboshi (ARTIFACT)**

 **Description: During the Babylonian Empire, a comet crashed into the mountainside. Gaia decided to claim the metal inside of it as her own in case her champion needed a weapon. Well, today is your lucky day! This weapon is unbreakable and is always sharp. It will grow to accommodate its owner's current size and scales based on how strong they are.**

 **DMG: STR + LVL(50)**

 **Owner: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Effects:**

 **Allows to summon to hand regardless of distance**

 **?**

 **Yamato (LEGENDARY) (UNBREAKABLE)**

 **Description: Not to be confused with the sword from the DMC franchise, this sheath grants regeneration to its holder and is unbreakable. However, the sheath tests its user and therefore you cannot use it until you're stronger.**

 **Requires:**

 **Wisdom: 30**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases HPR by 50%**

 **Can block and deflect magic**

 **The Heavenly Cookie (LEGENDARY):**

 **Description: This god-like cookie is so delicious that one bite will send one into ecstasy and bliss. This cookie grants a massive buff to all stats for 1 day but will be consumed. It shines with the golden energy of the gods.**

 **+100 STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, & LUC**

 **+5000 MP & HP**

 **You will permanently gain +100 MP and +100 HP and 5 extra stat points**

 **Sunset Aviator Glasses (Uncommon):**

 **Description: A cool pair of glasses. These are used to shield one's eyes from the unforgiving sun while looking awesome.**

 **\+ 5 LUC when wearing**

 **Ice Dust Crystal (Common) (4x):**

 **Description: Dust is a source of energy in Remnant, used in many objects. This specific crystal freezes the enemy when Aura is channeled through it.**

 **DMG: 20*INT**

 **Freezes enemies in place for 5 seconds**

 **Fire Dust Crystal (Common) (5x):**

 **Description: Dust is a source of energy in Remnant, used in many objects. This specific crystal burns and sets fire the enemy when Aura is channeled through it.**

 **DMG: 20*INT**

 **Burns enemies for 1 minute**

 **Set the surroundings on fire for 5 minute**

 **Gravity Dust Crystal (Uncommon):**

 **Description: Dust is a source of energy in Remnant, used in many objects. This specific crystal increases the weight of one when Aura is channeled through it.**

 **DMG: 30*INT**

 **Increases "weight" in a specific area by 20 lbs**

 **Boarbatusk Tusks (20x) (Uncommon)**

 **Description: The tusks of a now dead Boarbatusks. These tusks can be used in a crafting recipe, allowing for the object to have a special effect of attracting weapons towards itself.**

 **King Taijitu Fangs (5x) (Uncommon)**

 **Description: The fangs of a now dead King Taijitu. These fangs, when forged with a weapon, give the weapon an acidic property dealing acid DMG to your enemies (10% HP every 5 minutes)**

 **Deathstalker-Grade Poison (3x) (Rare)**

 **Description: The poison of a deathstalker, now stoppered in a bottle. The poison is so concentrated that touching will cause serious flesh-eating burns. Anything dipped in this poison deals heavy acid DMG to your enemies (30% HP every 5 minutes)**

 **Darkness Dust Crystals (12x) (RARE)**

 **Description: One of the rarest dust crystals in Remnant. They allow the user to harness the power of darkness, blinding their enemies and are catalysts in summoning.**

 **DMG: 30*INT**

 **Effect:**

 **Catalyst for summoning**

 **Blinds opponent for 30 seconds if used directly at their eyes when charged**

 **Box of Dust Rounds (2000x Ammo) (Uncommon)**

 **Description: Purchased in whole, this discounted box of ammunitions contains an assortment of the basic rounds (Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Gravity)**

 **DMG: 150 per round**

 **Effects vary**

 **Cloak of Shadows (EPIC) (UNBREAKABLE)**

 **Description: Made by Vanilla Adel. Created by using 3x Wispy Cloaks and 1 crushed Darkness Dust Crystal. This silvery-grey cloak has a hood on it that when the Gamer dons it, it will slowly turn cover in shadows until they appear to not exist, until someone notices them. This also increases one's dexterity.**

 **+50% increased chance of not being detected**

 **\+ 10 DEX**

 **Allows the user to hide from people unless noticed**

 **Cream Collared Shirt (Common)**

 **Description: A formal shirt with a collar. Cream-white in collar and mostly made of Cotton, this shirt is the default wear for Ezra.**

 **Black Jeans with Fire Phoenix Emblem (Common)**

 **Description: Black in color with a rising phoenix emblem, this pair of jeans is the default wear of Ezra.**

 **Red & Black Sneakers (Uncommon)**

 **Description: These pair of sneakers costed 600 Lien. This is created by the popular Remnant sneaker company** _ **Victoria**_ **.**

 **\+ 2 Dex**

 **Pocky Sticks (x1010) (Rare)**

 **Description: Made by Ezra Scarlett, this homemade delicacy is reminiscent of his original life. Ironically, they led to his first death. They are covered in chocolate and provide a nice regen buff when consumed.**

 **Recovers 3% of HP, MP, and EP**

 **Provides [Happy] buff for 10 minutes: 20% HPR**

 **Clockwork Tie (Rare)**

 **Description: "A fine choice of attire, if I do say so myself" ~ Ozpin. This tie is similar to the design in his office, allowing for the Gamer to always know the time regardless.**

 **Increase LUC by 5**

 **Gamer always know the time**

 **Phoenix Emblem Stamped Pajama Pants (Uncommon)**

 **Description: Comfortable and Fluffy, these long, black, and red pants are embossed with the emblem of Ezra Scarlett. These improve ones HPR, MPR, and EPR by sheer comfiness.**

 **Increases HPR, MPR, EPR by 10%**

 **Black & White Shirt (Common)**

 **Description: This shirt is slightly worn by Ezra wearing this at almost all times while in the bedroom. It was purchased at "Hunter Wear" and doesn't provide any additional effects.**

 **A Portable Furnace** **TM** **(Rare)**

 **Description: A Portable Furnace** **TM** **is a furnace that can carried in your pocket. Powered by extra dimensional energy, this furnace can be used in smelting any metal and contains the tools required to make any bladed weapon.**

 **Ezra's Scroll (Uncommon)**

 **Description: It's a phone! It's a tablet! No, it's all of them combined. This multi-functional technological marvel is run by dust and is able to communicate by the CCT.**

 **Battery: 99%**

" **Scorpio Swordbreaker" (EPIC)**

 **Description: A dagger with a scorpion tail rolled around its hilt. This green and black dagger has combs within its blade to catch any sword that dares to deflect it.**

 **Requires:**

 **DEX - 30**

 **DMG:** **STR + 50**

 **90% chance of destroying any blade caught in it**

 **Organization XIII Coat (Artifact):**

 **Description: A magical form of clothing that allows the person that wears it to safely pass through the Corridors of Darkness. It resists the corruption inflicted upon one's heart.. It also seems to be able to change shape to fit its wearer. However, for you, it's one badass coat.**

 **Requires you to be Level 200**

 **+15% stats**

 **Allows access to Keyblade and able to traverse Corridors of Darkness**

 **Cataclysmic Soul Heart (Legendary):**

 **Description: A keyblade forged specifically for the gamer. This explosive weapon looks like a molten hammer was combined with Oblivion to create this Deathwing-esque weaponry. This weapon can inflict burn on its enemies and is able to open and close any doors.**

 **Requires: Organization XIII Coat or being in Kingdom Hearts**

 **+20% STR**

 **DMG: 1000 + STR**

 **40% to burn an enemy**

 **Able to lock and unlock any door**

 **Can turn into a charm**

 **Golden Transforming Milo Charm (Unique):**

 **Description: Just a charm for you to remember Pyrrha by. By some clever placement of small gears, this gold copy can turn into its three forms.**

 **Attachable to Keyblades and other weaponry**

 **Deathstalker Chitin (2x) (EPIC):**

 **Description: The better version of Goliath Tusk. This chitin grants invulnerability to any damage along with increasing DMG by 25%.**

 **Make one item invulnerable**

 **Increases DMG by 25%**

 **The Basic Guide to Understanding Magic (Rare):**

 **Description: A book from the Era before Grimm, this priceless book teaches one how to utilize nature's mysteries. Teaches [Mana Manipulation].**

 **Requires:**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 50**

 **Advanced Applications of Magic (Rare):**

 **Description: A book from the Era before Grimm, this priceless book teaches one how to advance their knowledge in utilizing magic. Increases [Mana Manipulation] level by 10.**

 **Requires:**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 80**

 **Increases Mana Manipulation by 10**

 **Artificing: A Beginner's Guide (EPIC):**

 **Description: A book from the Era before Grimm, this priceless book teaches one how to advance their knowledge in utilizing magic. Teaches [Artificing - Random].**

 **Requires:**

 **Mana Manipulation - LVL 10**

 **INT: 150**

 **WIS: 70**

 **LUC: 50**

 **Grimm Keys (x19) (Rare):**

 **Desc: These knives are based on the concept of Black Keys from the Nasu-verse. By combining Iron with Darkness Dust, these weapons are capable of interacting with shadows, primarily pinning down an enemy's shadow.**

 **Durability: 30/30**

 **DMG: 20 + DEX*2; if thrown**

 **10 + STR*2; if in close combat**

 **Effect: Can immobilize someone if stabbed into their shadow.**

 **Simple Leather Holster (Common):**

 **Desc: Crafted by Ezra in order to hold daggers, this simple holster is created from tanned leather and an elastic strap, ensuring it being strapped to his leg. They have no additional effect.**

 **Pulsar (LEGENDARY) (UNBREAKABLE):**

 **Description: A mechashift weapon created by Ezra from a combination of a Needler, LightRifle, and an Energy Sword. It is powered by crystals that are grown when fed by an energy-laden crystal and EP. It was also fused with Deathstalker Chitin in order to become unbreakable and more powerful.**

 **Ammo:**

 **20/20 Needler Form**

 **12/12 LightRifle**

 **100/100 Energy Sword**

 **Recharge: 2000 EP / 1000 MP & 1 Energy Crystal **

**DMG:**

 **Needler: (150 + DEX)1.25**

 **LightRifle: (500 + DEX)1.25**

 **Energy Sword: (600 + STR)1.25**

 **Adventurer's Light Armor Set (Rare):**

 **Description: The armor for an adventurer. With leather vambraces and armguards, this armor provides both protection and mobility necessary for a dungeon crawler!**

 **10% DMG Resistance**

 **10% Magic Resistance**

 **+5 CHR**

 **Aegis Cloak (Rare)**

 **Description: You are the man that stands between the monsters and the weak. By donning this cloak, you are embracing this ideal. This grants increased damage resistance for when you help someone, no matter how insignificant.**

 **Requires:**

 **75 WIS**

 **If you are protecting someone behind you, gain +50% Resistance to all.**

 **If you aren't, nothing will occur.**

So... I also need to decide on where to go to. And since not alot actually checks the polls... :p

I decided the full list of stories that I know the best. If there is any popular anime/cartoon/story/manga that you know, then you can also tell me so I can watch it...

I'm not including One Piece or Bleach. I'm not going to waste my life on them. The only thing I really know about them is the basic gist and their cool abilities... Shrug

 _Possible List of Worlds:_

 _-Fate/Stay Night_

 _-Worm_

 _-Naruto_

 _-Fairy Tail_

 _-Harry Potter_

 _-Campione!_

 _-Full Metal Alchemist_

 _-Akame Ga Kill_

 _-Percy Jackson_

 _-High School DxD_

 _-Boku No Hero_

 _-Pokemon_

 _-Overlord_

 _-Magical Index_

 _-Howl's Moving Castle_

 _-Spirited Away_

 _-Gone_

 _-Sword Art Online_

 _-Black Clover_

 _-Goblin Slayer_

 _-Blue Exorcist_

 _-Charlotte_

 _-Future Diary_

 _-Noragami_

 _-Kill La Kill_

 _-Re:Zero_

 _-Konosuba_

 _-Guilty Crown_

 _-Assassination Classroom_

 _-Owari No Seraph_

 _-Black Bullet_

 _-Accel World_

 _-D. Gray Man_

 _-Koyabashi_

 _-YuGiOh_

 _-Marvel Movieverse_

 _-Star Wars_

 _-Magi_

 _-Seven Deadly Sins_

 _-Infinite Stratos_

 _-Inheritance Cycle_

 _-Rosario + Vampire_

 _-No Game No Life_

 _-Code Geass_

 _-Tokyo Ghoul_

 _-One Punch Man_

 _-Soul Eater_

 _-Doctor Who_

 _-Zombie Apocalypse (Any kind really, I doubt there will be an interaction with other characters)_

 _-The Reckoners_

 _-Log Horizon_

 _Honestly I don't know that much_

 _I can only think of the first three worlds... RWBY, Fate/Stay (I don't know which route), and... Worm or DxD. After that, it'll be an up-for-grabs decision._

 _Tata!_


	13. Chapter 13: Holding Hands

**So someone pointed out that I have a tendency to go into past tense. Does anyone know a beta who will be willing to read my clusterfuck fanfics? Thanks! Anyway, I plan on doing Pyrrha explanation of her Gamer powers… and hopefully Forever Falls. I've been internally promising that I'll go there, but I keep stopping. Oh well, I don't own RWBY nor the Gamer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I picked up a vial of Ice and Electric Dust. So, combining the two creates an even more unstable dust that explodes into an ionized icicle. I wonder how that works. I mean, how is solid ice capable of retaining a charge, shouldn't the electricity just not be conducted, since ice is a poor conductor? Sorry about that.

I took a speck of the combination that I created and activated the dust in the magically explosive-proof test tubes the Dust Basics class has. The dust immediately solidified into a small amount of ice with the light humming of electricity going through it.

"Okay class. This concludes this class of Dust Basics!" Professor Peach cried out as students started to file out. At last, the school day is over!

"Nora and Ren, do you want to do team training today?" I asked the two, who shrugged.

"Maybe." Ren said, "Nora and I have to join a raid party to defeat the Elder Goliath. So I doubt that we will be able to attend for at least…. 2 hours." He paused to check the time on his Scroll.

Nora chimed in, "Yeah! And you guys can do whatever ~naughty~ things behind our back!" Pyrrha blushed and stammered in denial. Dead Oum, she is so painfully shy at times.

"Okay thanks. I have to tell Pyrrha about something. We will be have a training meeting in about 2 hours! Your raid should be over by then." I called out as I dragged Pyrrha to a training room that I had booked the day before.

The both of us went to the locker room in order to grab our gear. I decided, in an effort to raise one of my skills, to use my daggers and **Pulsar** in sword form so I can raise my **Bladed Proficiency** and **Dagger Proficiency**.

"Okay." I said, "First, we have to talk about your new powers. Say **Status** and you should be able to see your prowess quantified into numbers."

" **Status**." Pyrrha said excitedly, probably wondering how leveled she is in the hierarchy of power. I went behind her to peer at the screen. There was no **Ding** , but seeing as Pyrrha had jumped in shock, only she can hear it.

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Title: The "Unbeatable" Girl**

 **Level: 36 - 2600/3950**

 **HP: 910/910**

 **HPR: + 17/min**

 **MP: 1620/1620**

 **MPR: + 15/min**

 **EP: 4050/4050**

 **EPR: + 76/min**

 **STR: 97 (+10)**

 **DEX: 54 (-5)**

 **VIT: 86 (+20)**

 **INT: 76**

 **WIS: 76**

 **LUC: 15**

Why is her luck still so ridiculously low? Is she cursed by the Fates? But the rest, the rest are good, especially considering that the stats are automatically distributed, therefore she has a very balanced training regimen.

"Why is my LUC so low?" she asked, "Anyway, what next?"

"I guess that **Inventory** is the next thing." I answer her, "It is one of the more cheaty abilities I have, especially since it doesn't have a weight limit."

She nodded, and placed Miló and Akoúo̱ into the blue screen and watched it as her two weapons dematerialized. "Hmm, I'll pack my stuff into it later."

I opened my own inventory and noticed that there are now two tabs and seperate money counters. I am apparently locked out of Pyrrha's **35 Gold** , which roughly translates to 35,000 Lien, so that's a lot of pocket money. In addition, I can't pick up anything in her inventory. I am going to assume that the same is for her.

"You know what." I say, "You should probably activate the quest, love." She nodded and proceeded to do so, pressing her digit against the magical screen. I peered once again at the screen, which is almost the same as my tutorial screen, but not, seeing as there are no OP prizes being handed out. Interesting.

 **Quest: Tutorial**

 **Description: Seeing as your boyfriend decided to interrupt the true tutorial with his prattling about the first few sections. We'll be shortening the tutorial to talk about…. Status Points and Skill Trees! However, your Gamer System is a lesser copy, so you cannot access some parts. However, the chat system will come up so you can both view the Quest Notifications and communicate between each other privately.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Spend 10 Status Points**

 **Buy a Skill from the Skill Tree**

 **Rewards:**

 **1000 EXP**

 **50 Gold**

 **Phoenix Plushie (Rare)**

Hmm, there's not a big prize, but seeing as her "Gamer" system is apparently lesser, I guess that it would make sense. While I was musing myself, Pyrrha was already blazing through screens, obviously remembering what I talked about around the start of the school year.

A plushie materialized from her **Inventory** and she hugged it while squee-ing. That's such an adorable image. It looks so adorable that I may as well use that as my Patronus memory. It looks like one of those really fat and pudgy birds with the stereotypical gold and red coloring. She is holding the stuffed creature on her breastplate and is hugging the everloving shite out of it. I cough into my hand lightly, interrupting her snuggly moment.

"So," I ask, "What skill did you buy?"

"I was given 10 free stat points and I decided to place 5 into **LUC** and 5 into **DEX** since they are my lowest statuses." she said. "In addition, the game also gave me one skill point for free, so I used it to buy **Soul Factory**. Apparently, it boosts my EP by 1000%." O_o That's sort of broken for Pyrrha, as the issue behind her semblance is its demanding cost.

 **[Oh. You know those skills that you brought a while ago… I may have forgotten to actually download them and you apparently forgot about them.]**

I forgot about skill? "What are they?" I ask.

 **[Physical Counter and Portal Logic….]**

I facepalmed and immediately activated **Portal Logic**. A light blue portal, reminiscent of Thanos's own Space Stone Portal, appears in front of me, blocking me from Pyrrha's view. Almost immediately, she stuffed the phoenix into her **Inventory** and side jumped the portal, going to my side with her spear pointing at it in a threatening gesture.

"What is that?" she asked seriously, her entire frame tensed over the swirling portal.

"I just summoned it, apparently, I forgot about it. It is extremely expensive to use, almost half of my MP." I responded.

She relaxed her guard and nodded. "So, you wanna spar?" she grins.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

We stop in Forever Falls. It is a beautiful sight. The amber leaves of the trees drifts over the air as the sugary smell of the trees' saps wafted through the air.

"So, Nora.' I remarked, "You want some more sap?" I held up some extra glass jars that I snuck into the area. She immediately grinned and took them all after zooming off for the sap-filled trees. She was dragging along a sheepish Ren.

I noticed Team RWBY has already started to tap the trees for their sap. However, it seems that only Ruby and Yang are the only ones doing anything. Maybe, they had another argument?

Anyway, Pyrrha and I were following Nora and Ren in their crusade for syrup. Nora was already drinking jars of syrup while Ren hurried to replace the sap.

I wonder what Cardin is doing? He really should not be doing his master plan on either Team SNRV or RWBY since I believe that I was the only one that really pissed him off, but one can never tell.

I start to scan the area when I noticed a flash of orange hair within the treescape. I am pretty sure that that is Cardin, seeing as I only remember Nora and Cardin with orange hair.

"You know about the Vytal Festival?" I asked, "I saw the flyer for it and I was able to sign our team up for the tournament."

"Oh! We can go break some noob's legs!" Nora cried out loud, as she brang Magnhild from…. Somewhere. Does she have an inventory herself, or is a hammerspace an actual thing for females? Meh.

"That's cool" Ren said, "It will be a great test of our skills. However, we need to also work more on our teamwork skills, seeing as how we have only done team training once every 2 weeks. I believe that it is necessary to increase the frequency of such training."

Erm. Cool. I clapped my hands, causing everyone to jump. "Cool! I think that all of the jars are filled, so let's go back." I exclaim.

"Aww." Nora teared up, "I need more sap to dress my pancakes." She bursts into crocodile tears. Even if I know that they are fake, I relented to her sorrow. She went to another tree to hop up on more sugar. Sigh. She is difficult to deal with at times. Sometimes, I feel that Ren or Pyrrha are better leaders for this team, seeing as how passive I am with the team. I mean, the only reason why I got chosen was because of my insight into the Heartless.

 **ROARRRRRR!** A bellow boomed across the forest, quickly followed by a girlish scream. I spun around, Juane isn't here, right? Anyway, I thought that we are only going to deal with Ursa, not whatever heavyweight that just spawned from the depths of hell. Is this another field boss?

 **[Why yes. Yes it is.]**

You don't need to respond to that. Pyrrha must've realized just what that noise is and started to dash to the location of the cry along with Nora, who is screaming at the top of her lungs, not far behind her. Both Ren and I look at each other and sigh. Just a normal day at Beacon Academy, huh?

* * *

 **If someone ever tells you that writing is easy, just say no. During the time I wrote this chapter, I kept on getting other story ideas that kept on interrupting this chapter. So I do apologize that this chapter came late. Anyway, boss time, huh?**

 **Tata!**


	14. Chapter 14: Tentacles

Okay. Who the fuck called Tentacles! I internally cry as I dodge yet another barbed tentacle swiping at me. All of us have our clothes slashed while Cardin is backing away on his ass, with his armor shredding like tin foil from the nightmare from the pits of Cthulhu's realm.

* * *

~0~

* * *

 _Flashback:_

"There is no way that's not Cardin." I thought as Team SNRV and RWBY ran through the forest, deftly dodging the various Ursa. I mentally reviewed the weak spots and attack patterns of the Grimm.

 **Ding!**

Pyrrha took a quick glance at the quest and blanched. I wonder how bad it can be…. Oh no.

 **Quest: You Poor Unfortunate Soul**

 **Description: You're not fighting an Ursa, buddy! Therefore, you get to fight a Raid Boss. Good luck fighting against an apostle of an old god! Try not to lose your mind!**

 **Objective:**

 **Defeat Nyartoperes (Apostle of Nyarlathotep)**

 **Don't lose any ally!**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **? (Ezra-Exclusive)**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **20000 EXP**

 **500 Gold**

 **1 line of you Reality Marble Aria / Living Armor (EPIC)**

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 **A new title**

 **A new skill**

 **1 extra line of your Reality Marble / New Skill**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Permanent Insanity**

 **Enslavement to an Old God**

 **Destruction of Vale and all of the Remnant**

Well damn. WHY IS A FUCKIN' CTHULU WANNABEE OUR ENEMY!? I started to hyperventilate as we ran right into a scene that'll be burnt into my mind. A mostly naked Cardin crawling away from a void of tentacles and blades.

 **Name: Nyartoperes (B)**

 **Title: Overactive Apostle of Nyarlathotep**

 **Level: 250**

 **HP: 10000000000000000/10000000000000000**

 **MP: 524246/524246**

 **VIT: 550**

 **DEX: 0**

 **Description: This apostle wants to convert every person to follow his God, whether through rape or madness affliction. He found this "quaint" world and decided that it'll be nice to ~~~** _ **wajrigohu8ov3940tu084htpinm,varogmvJ,V;HWUAGRIYEBLNKSBU;**_

Oh, fuck my head. What the fuck was that? I glanced at Pyrrha, who was also gripping her head in agony as she tried to read the boss. Why?

* * *

~0~

* * *

I once again use **Flash Strike (-803!)** in order to slice off another tentacle of the boss, causing it to roar in annoyance. That attack didn't even dent him, why did you nerf my skills, game!

" _ **Εγώ θα fuckin σας καταστρέψει imbecile χωρίς γνώση της πραγματικής δύναμης!"**_ , It yells as a fucking laser beam shot out of its numerous eyeballs, barely grazing my chest as I duck under it. Was that greek? Well, screw you too.

"Don't look at its eyes!" I yell at Ruby, who was starting to get a bit to transfixed on the eyes, "They'll inflict madness, which I'm sure that Aura doesn't heal!"

"But, Ezra." Ruby said, "There are eyes EVERYWHERE!"

Team RWBY and SNRV are all looking wildly around, trying to find a spot on the boss's body that doesn't have one of those damn unblinking eyeballs. When I look into them, I can see some sort of void, almost like a kaleidoscope of rain- Something whacks the side of my head, as I blink away the spots. I look away sheepishly, realizing that the eyes are somehow bypassing **Gamer's Mind**.

So, great. How do you fight a tanky boi which you can't really see and its tentacles move at ridiculously fast speed? My keys can't hit his shadow if he even has one, and his tentacles are too fast for me to be able to hit its shadow with my key. None of my weapons can truly hit it, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū requires me to be way to close too fully utilize, and I don't have any explosive, ohhhhh right. I got one from the wheel. The wheel has been treating me alright. I believe in the Wheel as it gifts me with items that save my fuckin' bacon.

"Hey, Nora!" I yell at the orange-haired girl as she looks at me. "Catch!" I throw a special grenade towards her, which she catches.

"Oh my Oum!" she cries, "You gave me a grenade!? And it has my color on it!" It looks like a spiky drone with orange highlights. Yes, the gate gave me a Splinter Grenade.

"Hit the center of mass with it!" I shout as I am forced to grab Yang by her scarf in order to help her not get impaled by a tentacle spike. I heard a cry as Yang groans from the abrupt choking from her scarf. I notice a tentacle slithering up Weiss as she is busy freezing up other tentacles. The dust dress is slowly getting ripped as she was roughly grabbed by the legs. Oh for the love of the stupid Tree.

I used **Pull** in order to force the center of the tentacle to be pulled to me before it met the naked edge of my blade. I held Weiss in a princess carry and set her aside, as she was sputtering in annoyance.

As I set her down, I heard a loud explosion rang through the clearing. "Mwa hahahaha! I got to break your legs!"

"Nora *huff huff*, it doesn't have legs!" I think that is Ren.

I look behind me and see half of the boss with half of its body gone, slowly decaying into orange particles. Well damn, keep a note to buy some of those grenades in case we meet Salem. I wonder if her immortal body can survive disintegration by whatever Forerunner technology runs on.

I observe and notice that it has only a quarter of its life left. Oh, thank god. I then notice everyone else, who are pretty much dropping from overexertion. Only Pyrrha and I are really standing because of **Gamer's Body**. And Nora, who is Nora.

"I drink syrup to live!" she cries while taking a long swig of a bottle of the saccharine substance.

I breathe. Sigh, I really need to have more high-damage weapons. I wonder what Cardin is doing, I look to where he last was and he is just sitting there catatonic. Oops, I think I forgot to tell him about the eyes.

I grab **Pulsar** from my **Inventory** and turn it into its Pistol Form. Gripping it in one hand and **Nagareboshi** in my other hand, I did one of the most incredibly stupid things in my admittedly short lifetime in this world.

I activate **Perfect Counter** on the swarm of tentacles, causing the tentacled monster to take some self-damage as I constantly shot at it with **Pulsar**. As I near it, I realized that I am almost there, huh. I then came face to face… with an eye. One larger than the rest. Oh shiiiiiiii~~~~~

The rainbow void is back. As I looked into it, I can feel a wriggling feeling in the back of my mind yelling at me that whatever I am looking at it is _**WRONG**_.

" _ **Ναι, έντομο! καταλάβετε την μεγαλοπρέπεια του Nyarlathotep και ενωθείτε μαζί μας στη σύγκρουση μας ενάντια στη ζωή. Πρέπει να κερδίσουμε! Και εσείς, το όπλο του δέντρου, θα χρησιμοποιηθούν από τους Θεούς!"**_ and I snapped out of it. The creatures nasally voice is somehow so annoying that it actually snapped me out of the madness-inducing hypnosis. I can swear I was looking at the center of the multiverse when I looked into the eye, but whatever.

I shoot the eye with my gun as I propelled myself back by using **Push** on my clothes. That hurts a lot, seeing as I crash into the forest floor from explosively forcing myself off of Nyartoperes's bulbous body. It roared in pain as tentacles start to once again flail around, trees taking the slices as they topple all around. I donned **Aegis Cloak** in order to protect my teammates from the tentacles, taking heavy damage from it. Ouch. Luckily, the **Gamer's Body** will be able to easily heal the injuries along with my frankly insane Aura reserves. It still hurts like a bitch. I wince as all of its eyes transfixes on me with a hateful glare….

Before a sniper round blew straight through the same eye that I shot. The monster starts to screech as the body dissolves in a way similar to that of Grimm. " **Θα πληρώσετε για αυτό!"** the monster roars as it slowly fades from existence.

 **Ding!**

 **[You actually survived a servant of the Old Gods, and at such a low level too!]**

 **[Actually, to be honest, this is one of the weaker ones. And I'm surprised your friends weren't driven insane by him, I guess that the silver-eyed warriors are that strong.]**

I look at Ruby, whose silver eyes were glowing during the fight and are now starting to dim.

"What?" she asks as she ejects a cartridge from her **Crescent Rose**. So I guess that she made the final shot.

 **You have earned 20000 EXP!**

 **You have earned 500 Gold!**

 **You have learned 1 line of your Reality Marble Aria!**

 **[Bzzzt~~** " _ **Escalating without an end in sight"**_ **]**

 **You have gained the title "Chastity Man!"**

 **You have gained the Skill, "Grasp of the Infinite"**

 **You have learned another line of your Aria!**

 **[Crrrrch~~** " _ **Chained by fate yet unbounded"**_ **]**

Erggh. What are those lines? Do they really describe my life? Actually, they sort of do. I guess infinite potential is the entire gist of the Gamer, and I am a puppet for Gaia? Meh. And Chastity Man? Oh yeah, this is a tentacle boss, where Ecchi shit should've happened. And the skill? Hmmm. **Observe**

 **Chastity Man!:**

 **You have protected the virginity of Weiss Schnee from Tentacle Domination. Therefore, if any virgin within a 15 feet radius is in danger of being violated, you will know and save them!**

 **+5 STR**

 **+5 VIT**

 **+5 LUC**

 **\+ Radar for rape-innings**

So I'm a superhero for virgins? Neat?

 **Grasp of the Infinite (Level Max):**

 **Description: Nietzsche once stated that "if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you". Well, you did it… and survived it. Now, you can now understand insanity, mostly. In addition, we wouldn't get pissed off at you if you ever come knocking around for the Root!**

 **The player can now access the Root when they find a route to it**

 **Immune to madness-inducing status effects**

 **Can avoid detection from lesser Old Gods**

There's nothing bad that can come out of it, and I can also easily learn it!

 **[Oh yeah, quest skills can be gained by the partner and you. So she has a copy of Your "Grasp of the Infinite". Sadly, she wasn't able to complete one of the hidden objectives, so there's no additional skill to learn.]**

"So, game." Pyrrha's eye twitched as she held up **Living Armor**. "What is this?"

What's wrong with, did a tentacle come from inside that armor? "Stuff that into your inventory," I say as I whacked a searching tentacle from Pyrrha's body.

She throws it into her **Inventory**.

 **Ding!**

 **[Aww, don't forget about your level-ups!]**

 **You are now at Level 45!**

 **You have gained 5 skill points!**

 **Physical Counter is now Level 3!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now Level 12!**

 **Push is now Level 8!**

 **Gun Maintenance is now Level 10!**

 **Bladed Proficiency is now Level 15!**

 **Pistol Proficiency is now Level 8!**

Oh good. Now then, I notice that all of the jars of syrup are broken. Well then.

* * *

~0~

* * *

 **So. I may have to not post next week because the musical is going to start up next week for me. Anyway, have a nice day!**

 **Tata!**


	15. Chapter 15: Four is The Magic Number

I awkwardly pace around the hallway in front of Professor Goodwitch's room. Apparently, when you grind in the forest for too long, someone will notice. And that someone was Goodwitch. After fighting Nyartoperes, I had realized that everyone already lost all of their AP and were close to death, like 10% of their HP is all that's left. In the world of RWBY, that is most likely dangerous for Huntsman, seeing as their injuries are usually quelled by their Aura reserves. In addition, I had tunnel-visioned so hard that I realized that I barely gave them any instructions. Really, the only things I said was to not look at its eyes, use a grenade, and run away… Nothing else.

Therefore, Professor Goodwitch found my group and I in Emerald Forest, cutting swathes into the Grimm population in there. For about a week now, every night. I would go out with my team and we would go and wreak havoc. I think Nora was starting to get to into character at one point, laughing uproariously when a Beowulf started to slink away from us in fear. Honestly, I wonder if Nora's own brashness actually counters their fear-sensing, then I realized that Grimm are still considered animals… They were probably terrified of her.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **You are now Level 50!**

 **You have gained 1 Skill Point!**

 **You have gained 5 Stat Points!**

 **You have gained 500 Gold!**

 **(For being a stronk boi, you have gained +1 STR!) x10**

 **(For being a tanky boi, you have gained +1 VIT) x7**

 **(For being a speedy boi, you have gained +1 DEX) x11**

 **You have, for defeating 100 Grimm, gained the title "Grimm Slayer"!**

 **Meditation is now level 75!**

 **Flash Strike is now level 80!**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now level 15!**

 **Sniper Mastery is now level 40!**

 **Perfect Counter is now level 5!**

 **Portal Logic is now level 3!**

 **Telekinesis is now level 5!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now level 20!**

 **Push is now MAX!**

 **Levitation is now level 5!**

 **Pull is now level 6!**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash is now level 15!**

 **Sneak is now level 60!**

 **Gun Maintenance is now level 30!**

 **Shadow Lunge is now MAX!**

 **Vector Manipulation is now level 3!**

 **Dragon Coil Flash is now level 10!**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster is now level 10!**

 **Dagger Throwing Proficiency is now level 20!**

 **Bladed Proficiency is now level 25!**

 **Pistol Proficiency is now level 35!**

 **[...Parsing…...]**

 **ERROR ERROR…. Processing Loot!**

 **You have gained and sold 210x Beowulf Claw and earned 1050 Gold!**

 **You have gained 10x Boarbatusk Tusks!**

 **You have gained 15x King Taijitu Fangs!**

 **You have gained 2x Deathstalker-Grade Poison!**

 **You have gained 5x Darkness Dust Crystals!**

* * *

-0-

* * *

For the most part, we were able to sneak out via extreme usage of my portal skill, sneakily placing portals into hollowed out trees and then finally leaving through it. Sadly, it appears that Pyrrha does not have my ability to drop loot from her solo kills. On the bright side, we were finally able to think of team attacks and such. When Goodwitch caught, clambering through the portal mind you, I decided to take the hit for my team, seeing as it was my idea over my incompetence as a leader. Am I becoming too OP? Well, I'll have to say yes. Yes, I am.

While waiting, I absentmindedly looked at my Stat page. Maybe I should place 36 points into **VIT** so I reach 100. Might as well, I may need the extra HP, never know if a one hit attack can go through 690 HP. In addition, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra skill.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **For reaching 100 in VIT, you have gained "An Iron Fortress"!**

 **Iron Fortress: For reaching 100 in VIT, you have been awarded with this skill. You can now take 25% less damage from attacks.**

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: The Guild Leader**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 50 - 154/5490**

 **HP: 690/690**

 **HPR: + 12/min**

 **MP: 2220/2220**

 **MPR: + 42/min**

 **EP: 6250/6250**

 **EPR: + 120/min**

 **STR: 110**

 **DEX: 114 (+12)**

 **VIT: 100**

 **INT: 106**

 **WIS: 120**

 **LUC: 101 (+5)**

 **Points: 16**

 **Money: 1876 gold (1,376,000 Lien)**

 **Skill P: 2**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Ermmmm, that seems a tad overpowered. You know what, who am I kidding. The Gamer is all about becoming OP. I shake my head, even the original Gamer can't help acting overpowered despite not actually being OP. But anyway, what about the **Skill Tree**? I do have 2 points. Ehhh. **Bird Change**? I don't know. OwO And there's a combination skill that requires both of **Bird Change** and **Portal Logic** to be maxed out? So…. it's called **Gungnir of Spring**? I raise my eyebrow. Oh, I get it. The Branwen Siblings were supposed to represent the two ravens/crows on Odin's shoulders. And I guess the "Spring" refers to Raven's Maidenhood. I chuckle at the stupid pun, she's not a virgin. And there go my thoughts.

Let's get back on track. I click on the tooltip and pause. Well then. It costs 5 Skill Points. But they're skill points well worth. I can manifest a spear decorated with sakura blossom-huh, it's similar to Gae Bulg-and throw it. It will unerringly hit whatever I aimed it at, but will also "pierce" through all. The only issue with it is the 3 line aria that you have to speak before throwing it. In addition, the MP it eats up is insane, 2000 MP at level 1. Oh well. I buy **Bird Change**.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **[...Rolling…...Rolling…...Skill Corrected….]**

 **You have bought Bird Change!**

 **Bird Change (Level MAX): Tweet, tweet Motherfuckers! I'm a bird! There is actually nothing to level up here. So have fun with it! However, you will only gain the mythical powers of a phoenix upon reaching a certain world….**

 **Avian Form: Phoenix**

 **[To be honest, were you expecting anything else?]**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Not really, no. I had the sneaky feeling that my Bird Form will be a Phoenix. To be honest, it is even my logo. However, I'm a little sad that I can't be teleporting through fire or doing other phoenix shenanigans that we see in Harry Potter and other magical fiction. I really need to get my **Portal Logic** to max level. I want to mess around with a spear of death

"Come in, Mr. Scarlett." a voice came from behind the door. I exhale and dismiss my status menu. Time to make up some kind of ridiculous story regarding an extraordinarily powerful Grimm. Apparently, there were no cameras in Forever Falls. So all they know is that Nyartoperes was a new kind of Grimm. In fact, I believe that it is named Clutch. I inwardly shrug as the door sweeps behind me.

The office looks like a regular dormitory. However, there is an aged oak desk and some hanging detailing her Huntsman career, along with her whip-flail.

"Sooooo, Goodwitch." I try to catch the conversation, only to realize that Ozpin is also here, sipping his cup of coffee. Crap.

"Sit." She says as she points down at a straight-back chair in front of her, not giving any shits about whatever excuses on the tip of my tongue. Ozpin stands there looking at me.

"So. Ezra." Ozpin asks, "Did you practice yet?"

Oh… That. I keep on forgetting about magic.

"I haven't found the time to complete reading about it between team training and classwork. But, I can do some of the basic skills." I reply.

Goodwitch frowns as she looks between Ozpin and I. She is probably wondering what we are talking about, but she is too polite to ask.

Ozpin grins. "Well then, Professor Goodwitch, I leave the rest of the conversation to you." He leaves the office. I then gulp, realizing that I am now alone with a pissed-off Goodwitch.

"So." A tick mark appears on her head. "Just what are you doing in the Forbidden Forest with your team? You know the inherent dangers of training there."

"Ermm. When we fought the Clutch Grimm," I begin, slowly attempting to piece together a plausible reason other than just 'cause, "I realized that a lot of my team members could have died because of my inability to lead and I also realized that we need way more live Grimm combat. Therefore, performing suicide runs into the forest is the most expedited way to accomplish both."

"Uh huh. Continue on." Goodwitch states. Oh shit, I don't know what else to say. Quick, think of something quick!

"Ermm. I was wondering if you can supervise our training?" I ask, unsure of how to continue this conversation. She sigh as she pushes her glasses up.

"While I do appreciate the hard effort that you place in training," Glynda states, "I cannot ignore such ignorance of the school rules. Therefore, I will be watching your group. In addition, the four of you will be having detention with me on Saturday. You are dismissed."

That wasn't as bad as I thought. I honestly believe that she could have expel the lot of us. Thankfully, she let us off easily, for some reason.

"Thank you, professor," I answer as I leave the office. I need to level up **Portal Logic** more, so I activate it in order to go to my dormitory when I hear Yang cry, "What present should I get for Ruby?!"

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Nice life, huh. I had to deal with some school life. I'm fine, thank you very much. Anyway, I'm going to sparse out my updates so I can actually flesh out plot points for my other stories. TBH, this story is more of a drop shit into kinda thing.**

 **Tata!**


	16. Chapter 16: Gallivanting in The Vale

"Wait." I interrupt Yang, gripping her shoulder, "When is Ruby's birthday?"

She stares at me blankly before realizing that we never actually talked about birthdays with each other. "Oh!" she exclaims, "Ruby's birthday is during Halloween."

I completely forgot about RWBY Chibi. Yes, I remember the "Happy Birthdayween" episode. Wait, it's almost already Halloween? Huh, time flies.

Yang and I part ways as I walk towards SNRV's dormitory. "Hey Pyrrha," I wave at her, who is doing some warrior stances, "Do you want to go shop for Ruby?"

She smiles-oh crap, is it alright to ask my girlfriend to come with me to shop for another girl?-and replies, "Okay! Also, how was your visit with Professor Goodwitch?"

"Oh, she gave us permission to go into the Emerald Forest if she watches us."

"Good good." She replies, "We can still improve."

"Where are Ren and Nora?" I ask with a raised eyebrow after a moment's pause.

"They are having breakfast, Leader." Pyrrha answers, "Did you forget that it's morning already?"

"Oh." I shrug as I rub the back of my head, "I found an interesting skill to purchase."

"What is it?" she asks

"It's a never-missing explosive spear of sakura petals," I respond to her horror.

'What?" she shrieks, "How is that fair at all?!"

"Oh, it costs 5 Skill Points and has a long chant time." I calm her down by holding her shoulder.

"That's still not alright!" Pyrrha cries out.

I observe her. **Pyrrha Nikos Level: 45**

"You do have an extra Skill Point."

"Oh. Let's see what I can purchase." She responds after opening the Skill Tree page. After a few taps, she starts to sputter.

"Did you find the 5 point Skill?" I ask shifting next to her so I can look at her screen.

"It's called Mana Burst." She replies with a pale expression.

Isn't that Arturia Saber's shtick? I guess with a prerequisite like Soul Factory, it is sort of obvious that Mana Burst is logically next.

"The description apparently claims that it is A+ rank and I can infuse my Aura into anything I touch, even myself." Oh. She is just as powerful as Arturia in terms of the skill. Well then, she gets a legendary skill.

"So what does **Auric Talent** do?" I ask, referring to the other skill in the path.

"It apparently allows me to shape my Aura into solid constructs." Well damn. I just realized something. Soul Factory is fucking broken. Pyrrha literally cannot die with being one-shotted. The fuck?

"I brought it." She says as the System dings.

"So, you want to go to Vale, it is a Sunday," I ask after I watch her mess around with the extremely EP-intensive skill.

"Sure." She answers.

"Hey, Pyrrha." I ask, "Is there any negative effects that come with Soul Factory?"

"I never told you, did I?" Pyrrha grins, "It remains active for as long as I have **MP** , I only lose 10 MP every minute."

Well then. 162 minutes of unlimited EP. Fine! My girlfriend is more OP. Sigh. Well, unless if she gets one-shotted, than I guess that she will still die, even if she has unlimited Aura.

"Let's go to Vale now." I sigh in defeat.

"Sure." She quickly changes to a more casual outfit, using the Quick Change function of the **Inventory**. I held my hand out before she grips it with her own. The both of us walks to the Bullhead air pads to catch a ride to Vale. I quickly sent a message to Ren, telling him that Pyrrha and I will be in Vale for the day. It is only a little after breakfast, after all.

* * *

-0-

* * *

I notice that Pyrrha is shifting uncomfortably as the Bullhead starts to bear down on the city, probably not wanting to deal with fans. What to do. What to do. Oh yeah, disguises!

"Here." I said while giving her a pair of fake glasses and a hoodie. "That should help hide your appearance."

"Thanks, Ezra." came the answer as she dons the clothing.

The Bullhead touches down at the Vale airport. I mean, it's the closest thing they have to one, seeing as Bullheads appear to be the only form of aerial transportation aside from the ones that only Atlas seem to have.

I can see the CCT Tower in the skyline of the city as Pyrrha and I walk about.

"You want to go visit a Weapon shop?" She asks, poking her finger at an Ammo Shop.

"It does seem to be the easiest present." I respond before Pyrrha then veers off, dragging me into a jewelry store. Oh no. I refuse to shop with a girl. You can't do this to MEEEEE!

 **[And yet it did]**

Shut up, game. I grumble under my breath as I am forced to carry Pyrrha's purchases out of my **Inventory** , since I don't want to explain to people why I have another Semblance. I can bullshit the portals seeing as wormholes are bounded by gravity, albeit they are so ridiculously complex that way. I doubt I can use my **Gravity Semblance** in order to explain how I have an _invisible_ door to a pocket dimension that I use to store stuff.

Pyrrha had decided to buy Ruby a Fire Dust Necklace from a high-end jeweller. She reasons that a girl has to have jewelry. And since Ruby doesn't have any, Pyrrha decided to buy Ruby one.

As we walk down the street, I notice a small coffee shop called _Coffee Time_. Huh, that reminds of that one fanfiction where Jaune ran a coffee shop. Wait, system, you said that Jaune didn't die, right?

 **[Yessir. x]**

"What were you asking the system?" Pyrrha looks at me briefly.

"Oh, just wondering if I should buy Ruby a box of gourmet cookies. The system wanted to answer apparently." I answer, hoping that the system doesn't do anything stupid. It didn't.

She looks at me suspiciously before leading me into the shop. The first thing I see is a blade that looks awfully similar to Crocea Mars mounted on the wall. I guess he became a barista.

"AH!" Jaune flails for a little bit before catching himself on the counter. Pyrrha giggles at his antics as I stand there impassively, while losing my shit in my head. After a moment, Jaune regains himself and looks at Pyrrha.

"Welcome to Coffee Time. How may I serve you, today?" he nervously asks, noticing the weapons by our side.

"Do you have any gourmet cookies that you pack into a box? I don't necessarily care on the flavors, only that the majority is strawberry-based." I ask, noticing that he is looking wistfully at his sword.

"Did you want to become a Huntsman?" Pyrrha asks delicately, also noticing his looks.

"Yeah." He sighs, tousling his hair absentmindedly, "I didn't have any formal training prior to applying to Beacon, so my application got rejected. I didn't listen to my parents and now I'm stuck here. It's no biggie though."

"Why did you try to become a huntsman if you had no sponsor or previous schooling?" I question, "Beacon Academy should be able to catch any falsified documents and will never allow a child with no prior-training to join a school that is primarily focused on making warriors that help defend us from the Grimm." Maybe I'm being a little hard on him, but it has always irked me that he just wants to be a hero, and most of his "hero-ing" is done by flirting with girls.

He blushes, "I guess the headmaster found me out. Anyway, I just really wanted to be a hero in order to not be a disappointment to my family and have some more recognition for myself."

Maybe I misjudged him.

"And it's also nice to know that a hero will always get the ladies!" He laughs awkwardly, trying to evaporate the somber mood.

Or not. Still, I feel a little bad, but his spot gave me mine, so I can't complain.

He disappears to the back of the store for a while before returning with a pastry box. He types in a few numbers into the cashier and looks at me.

 **Ding!**

 **You have obtained Pastry Box of Cookies (Rare)!**

 **Pastry Box of Cookies (Rare)**

 **Description: Bought from Coffee Time, this exquisitely crafted gourmet cookies were baked from Jaune Arc, who trained for years by cooking and baking for his voracious siblings and parents. As requested, 10 of the 13 cookies involve strawberries.**

 **Recovers 5% of HP, MP, and EP**

 **Provides [Happy] buff for 10 minutes: 10% HPR**

"Here you go." He hands the box to me, "That'll cost 300 Lien." I hand him the Lien and Pyrrha and I leave after waving him goodbye.

"He's nice." Pyrrha remarks as I look around for more things to buy.

After more walking and a quick lunch at a bistro and more walking, I am starting to give up. It's so hard to think of something to buy for a weapons-girl. I doubt she is lacking in ammo and **Crescent Rose** is already a very good weapon. Oh, I can make her a sidearm, and then I can upgrade my **Blacksmith** skill!

"Pyrrha." I ask, "Are you finished shopping for clothes."

"Nope." came the reply, to my mortification, "I still need to shop for my panties."

Fantastic.

* * *

-0-

* * *

On the Bullhead, I start to shift through the shop for a sidearm. In addition, I might as well look for decals. Can't be a personalized gun without them stickers. Maybe...a Glock. It's a decent semi-automatic pistol and is iconic enough. It costs about **75 Gold**. Huh, I guess that it is because the pistol itself is only a Rare. The decals cost **10 Gold.** Meh, lets buy them. **-85 Gold!**

Hmmm, maybe I should add a mod to the pistol? But what? Oh. Some Apex Mods? Imma gonna buy a Skull Piercer. Yes, that sounds like a great idea. I check the price, **800 Gold**. Wow this venture is getting sort of expensive, but it's for a friend. Okay, that's good enough **-800 Gold!** I still have over 1500 gold, so I'm not all too worried.

"Hey Pyrrha! I'm going to forge in one of the dueling grounds." I wave goodbye at Pyrrha before she informs me that she needs to go back to practicing her forms.

I take out the forge, apparently, I need it in order to attach the mods and the decals. After a short while, I have a badass red and black pistol with a shattered Grimm skull on the barrel and Ruby's emblem on the grip.

 **Ding!**

 **You have created:**

 **Morrigan (EPIC):**

 **Description: A highly-stylized Glock 17 Pistol with a Skull Piercer mod to it. Capable of untold headshot destruction. Enjoy your birthday gift, Ruby!**

 **Durability: 700/700**

 **DMG: - 150 per shot in any part except the head**

 **60% of max HP or death below 60% if headshot**

 **Ammo: 7/7**

Yep, that seems good. I pocket the newly made pistol within my **Inventory** and went to Pyrrha to see if she wants to spar again.

* * *

 **Arghhh, Musicals are soooo stupid, somnetimes. Even if I enjoy playing it, it's still so stressful to play it. Anyway, I decided that I am not the best person to drive a Worm!fic, especially a Ward!Taylor, so I am probably discontinuing "Forever Escalating" in favor of paying more attention to "Auburn Hair". Have a nice weekend, Y'all!**

 **Tata!**


	17. Chapter 17: Samhain and a Birthday

I managed to bake more cookies, seeing as Ruby does love eating them. In fact, my Baking Level has leveled up by the sheer amount of cookies that I had to bake for the party. Apparently, I cannot create recipes wantonly, so I have to follow an already present recipe… then I can modify it.

 **Ding!**

 **Baking is now level 81!**

Well. No time to waste. I gotta go meet Yang to prepare for the birthday party. I grab the trays of cookies and shove them into my **Inventory**. Did I ever mention how nifty this ability is?

 **[Yes and thank you.]**

 **You have obtained 34x Assorted Cookies (Rare)!**

I clean the kitchen and start to wrap **Morrigan**. What kind of wrapping paper do I use? I have a box that I had previously purchased at Vale when I decided to make one. Just tie a bow on top… and done. I lift the box and stuff it back into my Inventory

 **You have obtained a Wrapped Surprise (EPIC)!**

That's interesting. I can still see the quality of the gift, but not what the gift is? That's cool, therefore, presents will still be hidden from my **Observe**. I kick the door open while once again chomping down on a Pocky stick, it's not like there will be anything behind it….

Nora is looking at me embarrassedly with a steaming cauldron by her feet. Is this where Ren was stuffed into it? Nopity nope nope.

"...What are you doing there Nora?" I ask, looking at her in consternation. It's not like things can get any weirder.

"Oh." She giggles, "I am trying to make Ren soup." And it just did.

"Come again?" I ask, shaking my head in confusion.

Ren slothfully pulls his head up, "Nora just wants to be and act like a witch for Halloween, so I decided to help her get into the mood."

"Fine, fine." I wave his answer away, I don't want to worry about a possibly falsely homicidal witch, hammer-lugging,... woman laughing it up in our dormitory, "You know that Ruby's birthday is today? We'll be having a costume/birthday party in half an hour."

"Oh, that's cool" Ren replies before being roughly pushed back into the basin of the cauldron by Nora.

"Quiet reagent!" Nora whispers, "Sure, we'll swing by in 10 minutes."

I leave the dormitory and close the door behind me as wicked giggling starts to erupt once more behind me. Just ignore it. I pull out a **Grim Reaper Costume** from my inventory. I had brought it from the Store for **200 gold** when I was scrambling about for a costume. And you know what, why can I not be an edgy reaper. Mou~.

To be honest, the costume is made of wispy cloth that has a slight stealth rating and has a skull on it. To top it all of, the costume comes included with a lantern and a scythe.

 **Grim Reaper Costume (Rare):**

 **Description: A Halloween costume that is also combat-ready. The costume is capable of being spooky, stealthy, and scary.**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **Effects: +20% increase in Stealth**

 **+10 chance to intimidate opponents**

But, I want to modify it. Apparently, even Scrolls can have a Blue Screen of Death, albeit rarely-seeing as how advanced Remnant's technology is. So, I take out my **Portable Forge** and modify it, adding blue pigment and some white pigment in order to turn the front of the cloak blue and able to extend to a screen if I hold my arms out. For my face, I added a false computer screen that imitates a pixelated skull.

I lift up my beautiful costume, the **Blue Screen of Death Costume**. There you go, a unique costume. I also heft up a scythe that I made for this costume.

 **Ding!**

 **Blacksmithing is now Level 22!**

 **You obtained the Blue Screen of Death Costume (Rare)!**

 **You obtained ERROR Message Scythe (Rare)!**

 **[**********************]**

 **Blue Screen of Death Costume (Rare)**

 **Description: A variant of the Grim Reaper Costume that has been modified by Ezra Scarlett. Now the front of the robe is a blue screen with the error message. The mask is that of a pixelated skull and the rest of the cloak is black.**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **Effects: 5% chance to intimidate**

 **60% chance to stun computer nerds**

 **[**********************]**

 **ERROR Message Scythe (Uncommon)**

 **Description: A plastic, black, and silver scythe that has a USB stick attached to the other end of the blade. The USB drive contains a crash program and the scythe can fold into the flash drive.**

 **Durability:50/50**

 **Effects: When the USB drive is inserted into a port, the attached electronic automatically crashes.**

 **Can fold into a portable flash drive**

I don the costume and look at my HUD clock. I have 5 minutes left. Welp, I unpack my **Portable Forge** and go to the dormitory. After all, Pyrrha did already say that she is there. I tuck the now-shrunk scythe into my pocket and walk towards Team RWBY's dormitory.

Before I walk in, a quest winks open.

 **Ding!**

 **Hidden Quest: ?**

 **Objective:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Reward**

 **?**

 **?**

"HEYYY!" I walk into the dormitory while holding two platters of cookies (I had transferred them into platter dishes).

"Hi."; "Hello."; "Greetings."; "Heya!"; "Hello!" said Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora, and Yang in order.

Pyrrha walks up to me and hugs me. "So, are you a blue screen?" she asks. She is wearing a detective costume. I guess she isn't going to wear her armor like in the RWBY Chibi series. Wait, why is she wearing that kind of costume, I would expect a more action-based costume. Maybe fanon is right where she has a police sister. I look at the rest of the people's costumes.

I look around the room. Admiring their costumes, Blair is wearing a classic witch's costume. Weiss is wearing something that reminds me of Snow White (ha!). Nora is wearing a nurse's costume, and it's not one of those regular hospital ones….. Ren is just wearing glasses and a fake nose. Blake is wearing a white bed sheet over her head. Yang…. She is wearing a cowgirl outfit. Hmmm, I wonder if 4chan- _nope_. We don't go there.

"Sooooo, how are you guys stalling Ruby?" I ask, wondering who is blocking her arrival.

"Oh." Yang looks a little embarrassed, "I gave her an interesting costume and she's in the bathroom trying it on." Ermmm, why does Yang look embarrassed, didn't she give Ruby a trash can as a costume last time?

"Anyway, we're going Trick 'or Treating after this, right?" Nora claps enthusiastically.

"Yes," Pyrrha responds, grabbing a sack nearby. I didn't bring one…

"Give me a moment," I state as I summon a portal to our room, grabbing my pillowcase. "There, I have one as well."

 **Ding!**

 **Portal Logic is now Level 4!**

Weiss looks at me in confusion, "I thought you have a gravity semblance?"

"Yes." I answer, "That was brought by the Gamer System."

"The fuck! That is so broken! I want the ability to go anywhere?" Yang exclaims, flailing her arms out. I then look at her, then remembering that the ability is based on her mother's semblance. Maybe I should tell her.

"Oh yeah. I never did tell you…" I nervously rub the back of my head. "Technically, it's the jailbroken version of a Raven Branwen's semblance."

"Raven!?" Yang grabs me by the shoulders with her eyes flaming red. Her yellow aura starts to take in a bloody color as flames sprout around her. The eyes are piercing into my soul. Oh shit, this is one of her triggers. I mean, my **Gamer's Mind** gives zero shits about the intimidation tactic, but my logical side knows that she is throwing so massive Killing Intent my way. "You know where she is?"

"No." I deadpan, "The description states that this ability is copied from her semblance."

The fires in her eyes start to vanish as Yang humorously claps me on the shoulder, "Hahaha, whoops. My bad."

"Who's Raven Branwen?" Blake asks, almost petrified from Yang's terrifying state.

"My mother." Yang blankly answers, looking at the portal wistfully.

"How come we never heard about her?" Weiss demands. Well then, she is still that callous, huh?

"She left me when I was young." Yang softly answers while curling her fingers into a fist.

I sigh. I'm not exactly heartless, but we can't have such a melancholy atmosphere for Ruby's birthday party. I go to knock on the bathroom door when it opens.

"Hey, Ruby!" I shout through the door, "Are you done?"

"Y-yes… Maybe?" came the confused reply of the little reaper. What did Yang do? I remember that Ruby didn't have a costume to wear, but come on, a trash can can't be that bad, right?

The door opens, so I move to completely open the door. I glimpse at Ruby and see her….. Ahem, I see a slightly open shirt, showing slightly naked breasts. I tentatively moved to the side, not knowing what to do.

Ruby's face is flushed hot red as she has cat ears on her head and she is wearing a skimpy outfit. Yang, why did you do this? Yang is starting to grin in amusement while Blake is interested in the cat ears. Weiss….. Oh, she is blushing. Ha! White Rose Ship for the win!

"Ermmm, Yang." I decide to call out to the laughing blonde, "You do realize that we have to go out in order to trick or treat." Yang immediately stops laughing. "Shit." everyone looks at each other. We have to protect our little kill-happy cinnamon roll.

Blake produces a black cloak with a red clasp. "Here you go, my present to you."

"T-thanks..." Ruby stammers as she covers her body with it. I notice there even is a tail attached to her butt. Oh, how is that tail attached to her? I have Pyrrha. I have Pyrrha. FUCK! Why is Ruby somehow both sexy and cute!?

"I guess that we can give gifts?" Nora shouts in excitement as she holds out a red box, "Here! Take mine first." She practically shoves it onto Ruby's hands.

Ruby opens it, revealing **Remnant: The Board Game**. So that's how they were playing the tabletop game in that one episode, good to know. "Thanks, Nora! We can play a game sometimes when we're bored!" Ruby cries in happiness as she hugs Nora.

Weiss starts to mutter her congratulations, still blushing from the recent show, giving her a large cylinder. "This is a **Dust** **Ammo Container**." she furtively states as she places it by her side. Ruby, unable to understand the blush, hugs Weiss enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting her state of dress, "I'm so glad that my bestest friend gave me something."

"O-of course, I do. You dolt!" Weiss stamps out the room.

"Was it something I say?" Ruby wilts a bit.

"No. She is just being a tsundere." I respond, Blake starts blushing, no doubt reading about it in her book.

"What is that?" Ruby asks, a question mark manifesting over her head.

"Here," Ren states as he gifts her a yukata with rose prints on it. Does Remnant have a Japanese culture? I know that I made my Pocky, but is there an actual manufacturer for them?

Ruby looks at it, feeling the soft silk, before hugging Ren. Ren, through years of conditioning by Nora, accepted the hug passively.

Yang walked up to her sister grinning, probably to extend her joke. "Here. To match your catty exterior." She gives Ruby a scratching post and a cream bowl. I facepalm.

Ruby looks really really looks-at Yang in annoyance, her cheeks all puffed out. "I'm not a cat, Yang!" She cries out, not seeing Blake looking at the scratch post awkwardly, her bow twitching.

Ruby actually looks like she is going to claw Yang, so Pyrrha pushes Yang to the side. "My turn!" she chirps as she holds out a necklace box.

"Oh hey, that's neat!" Ruby thanks Pyrrha as she takes out the red dust necklace. She places it over her neck and hugs Pyrrha.

Blake walks over, carrying a parcel looking suspiciously like a book. "Here, Ruby," Blake says as she thrusts the package forward with two hands.

Ruby teases open the twine, revealing a book on Weapons and Ammo types.

"I noticed that you don't have this in the bookcase." Blake merely explains. Ruby looks blankly at the book as she flips through the page. She sets down the book on her bed and hugs Blake. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Ruby exuberantly thanks Blake as she glomps the raven-haired faunus.

I put my hands into the **Inventory** and remove the **Wrapped Surprise** from it. Looking at it briefly, I hand it to Ruby. "Here you go, Ruby. My birthday present to you."

She unwraps the box, removing **Morrigan**. Her speechless face stares down at it. Everyone else is looking at it in awe.

"It looks … beautiful," she whispers, softly caressing the decals on the pistol.

"It is also able to deal extra damage on headshots," I state, realizing too late that it may arouse Ruby. Her face starts to flush. I-is she having an orgasm?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We still have your birthday to do." Yang cries out as she pulls out bottles of beer.

"Is that responsible?" Weiss asks as she finally goes back in.

"Nope." Yang disagrees, before pulling more alcohol from… somewhere.

I start to pull out platters after platters of cookies. Blake walks out of the room. "I'm going to get the cake.", Blake murmurs as she leaves.

"Marry me." Ruby breathes as she sees the cookies with stars in her eyes and drool leaking out of her slightly agape mouth.

"I already have Pyrrha," I respond while grasping my blushing girlfriend.

"Awwww." Ruby states.

Blake walks back in with a stacked birthday cake. "It's time to party!" Yang shouts, holding an already open bottle, as she notices the cake.

I shrug and take a bottle of beer and drink it. "Is-is this vodka?" I ask incredulously.

"Uh huh." Yang vigorously nods.

"Meh." I continue to drink the bottle.

 **Ding!**

 **You have obtained Poison Resistance!**

 **Poison Resistance (Level 1/100): This skill allows the Gamer to not be poisoned. This skill can potentially block all toxins, except ones that dissolve the flesh.**

 **+1% resistance to Poison Effects**

So I cannot get drunk. Oh well, might as well continue drinking this vodka.

By the time it reached 10, we still haven't left for trick or treating. Ruby is asleep after consuming **2 fuckin' platters** of cookies. I don't understand her insane metabolism. At all.

Ren and Nora had long left, face looking extremely drunk after only 2 "bottles of beer". Are they-? Pyrrha starts to hug me, holding a bottle.

"He-hey Ezra." Pyrrha's drunken face is almost pressed against mine. I can feel her hot breath against my lips. "The game disabled my **Poison Resistance**."

Wait wait wait, what!

 **[Have Fun! "Skill: Poison Resistance" has been disabled.]**

After that, the night started to get… weird.

* * *

-0-

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a screen in my face.

 **[Wakey Wakey!]**

 **You have Fully Rested, 100% of HP/MP/EP.**

 **You had a "good time"!**

 **You have received the buff, "Happy Hour"**

 **Happy Buff: +10% HPR**

 **You have learned Mana Manipulation!**

 **You have learned Artificing - Random!**

 **You have created Mana Whip!**

 **[...]**

 **Poison Resistance is now Level 10!**

 **Pull is now Level 7!**

 **Levitation is now level MAX!**

 **Portal Logic is now Level 5!**

 **Mana Manipulation is now level 11!**

 **Sexual Proficiency is now Level MAX!**

 **Artificing - Random is now Level 2!**

 **Mana Whip is now level 15!**

 **You have gained a Skill Point! (x8)**

 **You have enchanted Dildo - Vibrating!**

 **You have completed Hidden Quest: "Get Laid"!**

 **[...]**

 **Mana Manipulation (Level 11/50): A technique from the Era before Grimm. It allows the user to freely manipulate mana which resides within the body.**

 **-11% Mana Cost**

 **Artificing - Random (Level MAX): The user can randomly apply any enchantment, whether good or bad, to an item.**

 **Let RNGesus take the wheel - LUC**

 **Mana Whip (15/100): This is a weapon that causes painful lashes to the enemy. It can also be used for something quite kinky.**

 **Cost: 140 MP**

 **DMG: 115 + INT**

 **Can be used to incapacitate a foe, the foe can break with higher INT**

Oh. What kinky hell did I have with Pyrrha when drunk?

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Cough cough. So, I have a senior trip next week, so I wouldn't be able to post. Good, good.**

 **Tata!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Vytal Awakening

"Did we?" the both of us looks at each other in wild confusion. The hazy memory of last night slowly leeching back into our minds.

 **[Had fun?]**

Oh, fuck you game. I then realize that I am still inside Pyrrha, something that she probably also realizes judging by her slowly reddening expression on her already scarlet face. I hastily release my block on her core and scoot backward a bit as I see my sperm leak slightly out of her.

"A-are you pregnant?" I ask in worry while looking at the white fluid still oozing out of her. What was the proof of that vodka?

"I didn't really think about this when we started..." she responds in equal. She tenderly got up, wincing for only a few seconds from the sudden numbness down under. A blue screen appears in front of her. She blankly stares at it for a while.

"Oh, Thank Oum!" she sighs as she clicks a button on the screen, "It asked me if I wanted to become pregnant." That's nice.

I then remember something that I did last night. "Fuck, did I eat all of the magic books? Pyrrha, did you learn that skill?" I frantically ask her. I was meaning to give her the book after I read it, but I guess that wouldn't do.

"What skill?" she asks in confusion, her head slightly tilted to the side. Fuck. Oh well, that's what the shop is for.

Both of us lie together on my(?) bed. Wait, is it my bed? I look at the sheets and see a Grecian style blanket with red and gold highlights. Nevermind, it's Pyrrha's.

"I was meaning to teach you magic, seeing as you know have access to mana. For some reason, no one else-except for Ozpin-has mana but you and me." I answer, already changed to my casual clothes utilizing the Inventory. Huh, I just need to upgrade my Portal skill and then I can get the solo nuker. Neat.

"So," I grin teasingly, "I never knew that Pyrrha is that kinky? I mean really, whips, portals, and anti-gravity? You were quite randy during the night." She blushes heavily once more, hastily resummoning her clothes before punching me in the guts.

"Gah. What was that for?!" I incredulously pout.

"Because….." she darkly mutters, "You don't have to push our drunken encounter."

"True true." I respond, "But wasn't it you that said that you never had the chance to wind down, something about being the tournament champion and celebrity."

After a long pause, Pyrrha tilts her head in agreement. "That is correct…."

"Then why are you so annoyed? You had a good time and nothing truly bad came out of it."

"You know what!" Pyrrha throws her hands in the air, "You're correct. Maybe I do want stress relief from having to deal with being in the public's eye for so long."

"Atta girl!" I slap her back as both of us simultaneously stood up from the bed. I notice Nora looking at us sleepily lying next to Ren. Wait, what? Did they join in or were we that into the motions. At the very least, it looks like Nora got laid. I gave her a massive thumbs up as she also grins and starts to excitedly shake Ren.

"Ren. Ren. Ren!" Nora enthusiastically calls as she finally jumps out, her clothes somehow appearing on her in the short time frame under the blanket, "It's a new day. A new dawn for doing stuff!"

"Mmmprgh." Ren's voice groans from under the blankets, "It's a Saturday, Nora. We still have classes."

Oh yeah. Classes. What time is i-. It's 8:55. Shit.

"No time team!" I shout as I drag Ren out of the bed, much to his chastisement, "Class starts in 5! We march now!"

* * *

-0-

* * *

"And that is why Vale is named as such..." Dr. Oobleck finishes his hypercharged lecture. The coffee mug has finally been fully drained. "Well then, class dismissed."

Everyone cheers as small stampede forms and people leave the lecture hall in droves. I really don't know what to do. Team training is scheduled for tomorrow and Nora and Ren are doing an online raid in Huntsman Online, so that's a no-go. Pyrrha always trains, maybe I can drag her to Vale city to go look around. The Blake incident is going to happen soon, seeing as the Vytal Festival is starting up.

"Hey!" Ruby cries out as she waves me over. I unconsciously blush, remembering the Neko outfit that she pulled yesterday. "Do you want to go to Vale today?" She does know that I have a girlfriend, right? I mean, she is a naive little rose, so I guess she's bringing her team along.

"Sure. Let me ask, Pyrrha." I respond. Ruby's face started to falter a bit before she regained her previous pep. Ermm, really? Really? I don't want to be in a harem world. Nada. Nopity nope. I walk away to look for Pyrrha, who is probably at the lockers. Hmmm, **Status**

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: The Guild Leader**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 50 - 154/5490**

 **HP: 690/690**

 **HPR: + 12/min**

 **MP: 2220/2220**

 **MPR: + 42/min**

 **EP: 6250/6250**

 **EPR: + 120/min**

 **STR: 110**

 **DEX: 114 (+12)**

 **VIT: 100**

 **INT: 106**

 **WIS: 120**

 **LUC: 101 (+5)**

 **Points: 16**

 **Money: 1590.7 gold (1,590,700 Lien)**

 **Skill P: 8**

* * *

-0-

* * *

I think that I'm going to need to work more on my level. Things are going to start escalating from here and now and I cannot afford to be distracted. Hmmm, the wheel is going to be up tomorrow. So I hope that my luck will hold and I'll be able to pull just what I need for the inevitable conflict.

I walk into the locker room, seeing Pyrrha in the motion of hitting the button to change into her combat gear.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" I wave my arm as she looks up, "Do you want to go to Vale with Team RWBY and me?" Her face scrunches up, looking at her inventory for a minuscule of a fraction before putting her hand down.

"Sure," she replies as she places her spear into that blue window. "Can't have you wandering around Vale lost."

"Hey!" I answer indigently before the both of us left the lockers. "I'm not that bad!"

"You walked around a lampost while I was in the jewelers." she deadpans.

"Because I was waiting for you!" I throw my hands forward as we walk.

"You said that you were going to the bookstore." she quips.

"So. I couldn't find it." I argue, my face scrunched up trying to remember the incident. I remember waiting for her, looking for something….. Oh.

"It was next door." her face looks like it couldn't be flatter in expression.

"Ermmmm.." I hold my finger up, pondering on what to say when I meet a distraught Ruby. It already happened?

"What's wrong, Rubes?" I question her. Pyrrha is also frowning, realizing that there is an issue in her distraught appearance.

"Ezra….." Ruby trails, she bites her lip in consternation, "Is a person bad because of their past?" So Blake did leave. Errr, what do I say? What do I say to a girl like Ruby?

"It shouldn't matter." Pyrrha answers with conviction, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Did something happen?"

You know. It says a lot about me if I freeze up in comforting someone like Ruby. Great, living my past life as an introvert is still having quite an impact on me.

"Hem hem." I cough, "Did you find out something bad about someone?"

Ruby pauses in surprise, "Y-yes. We found out that Blake was part of the White Fang."

" _Was_ part of the White Fang." I interrupt her spiel before it began, "She must've left because she became disillusioned. Maybe she was just a simple grunt. There are many reasons why people will leave a terrorist organization, and most of them are good reasons."

"Weiss may have overreacted." Ruby mutters, poking her fingers together, "You know how the Schnee family doesn't like Faunus?"

"Yes. It's quite well-known." I drawl, "Is it because Blake is a Faunus? We sort of already know, even before you mentioned the White Fang."

Ruby looks at the both of us, shocked. "You guys knew?" her eyes widen in confusion.

"Everyone pretty much did. Her bow twitches too frequently for it not to be ears."

… she looks at us. We look at her.

SLAP! "We are so dumb." Ruby mutters with her hands in her face before looking at us, "Can you help us find her?"

"Yeah. I was wondering when you are going to ask that." I quip as Pyrrha looks at Ruby.

"Same as he said, however, I'll help you search for Blake better." The two starts to walk away.

"Wait, wait wait!" I raise my fist at their retreating backs, "Is my sense of direction that bad?"

"YES!" Pyrrha cries as they leave the room.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"BLAKE!" Ruby shouts as she looks into a trash can.

"Why will she be hiding in there?" I venomously retort, "It's not like she is an actual kitten."

"But we need our kitty cat back." Yang replies, tears starting to form on her eyes, "I feel responsible as her partner."

"I still don't get why we are looking for her." Weiss darkly mutters, "Even if she has been our teammate for months, she lied about herself and doesn't bother to explain it."

"She has been from the old version of the White Fang," I state after a while.

"There's a difference?" Weiss glares at me in parts of interest and annoyance.

"Yes. The old version used to be more peaceful, usually only holding protests that are brutally broken up by the police." Team RWY looks a little apprehensive at where I'm going.

"That's probably who Blake is from. Blake doesn't look like she is bloodthirsty or a 'dirty animal'. She never tried to attack any of you in your sleep, right?" I look pointedly at the girls, who shuffle around a bit on their feet.

"She may be preparing for an assassination," Weiss responds, still looking unconvinced.

"Weiss. Professor Ozpin vets students himself. If you look around the school, there are cameras enough to make him seem like a dictator. Blake is always skittish around you, only really being confrontative whenever you make a remark about Faunus, her own people. You can't blame Yang if she punches the everloving shit of someone who says that blondes are stupid." I duck as a yellow gauntlet flies over me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yang yells.

"Trying to make a point," I say as I look at her, ignoring the still flaming fist right above me. I move over to the side and stand up.

"When the White Fang turned to more extremist actions, I doubt she stayed for long. After all, the White Fang only really became this violent over the summer." I continue on. Weiss starts to look more and more confused.

"But, she must've of known something." Weiss answers.

"Many organizations do not tell its mooks about its plans in order to ensure that they are too deep in order to prevent early deserters. Blake may have been too low or is way too idealistic about the movement in general." I respond.

"That may be true…." Weiss simply pauses in uncertainty, her finger pointed upwards.

"You know that people usually run away from problems or blame others if confronted, right?" I brutally conclude my argument, "Her semblance literally embodies her want to run away. Unlike Ruby who wants to reach others as fast as possible, Blake literally uses meat shields in the form of her clones to escape attacks."

The finger wilts. Weiss signs, "Fine. You win. If Blake is truly repentant than I see nothing wrong with letting her come back."

"Good." Yang says, "Because we aren't asking for it. Onwards!" She points forward as she runs to who knows where.

Sigh. Let's go. I wonder if I can join Nora's raid.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **I'm alive! Sorry guys, I was sick and once again stifled by projects. School is fun, I guess. Well then,**

 **Tata!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Dearth of Fangs

"Hey! Look who I found!" Ruby cries as she drags an orange haired girl effortlessly while waving her other arm. Oh, I guess we'll be meeting Penny Polendina right now.

"Who's this?" I teasingly ask as I discreetly **observe** her. I actually want to know if she'll be identified as a robot or a human.

 **Penny Polendina**

 **Title: The Robo-chick with a Human Soul**

 **Level: 57**

 **INT: 247**

 **LUC: 40**

 **Description: Constantly plagued with the question of whether she is "alive" or not, Penny follows the order of her father and General Ironwood without question. Despite all this, she still holds the ability to emote and feel. So, why can't she be human? P.S. She also has badass knives that can be levitated.**

I almost cough violently out in shock. 7 levels higher than me! Nani?! I know that I'm lazy in levelling up, seeing as I spend more of my days going through the motions of RWBY, especially considering that education apparently isn't a quest, FIX THAT GAME! And, I guess that she's a human or at least a living being as an object will never have something that informative to define them.

Pyrrha is also shocked, her eyes slightly bugging out as she looks at the screen discretely while talking with Ruby and Penny over… friendship? I guess that team SNRV is really going to grind in order to stay on the top of the competition. But you know what Pyrrha, you have your infinite Aura! Cough cough.

Anyway, at one point, the both of us has to grind out our Skill Tree skill in order to get the best upgrade.

 **Ding!**

 **You have learned Detect Bloodlust!**

 **Detect Bloodlust (Level 28): Someone really wants to kill you. Now you know from where.**

 **28% chance of detecting location of Hate**

 **[...]**

 **Detect Bloodlust is now Level 25-26-27-28!**

What is that? I whirl around, my eyes sweeping over the empty streets. What can be triggering the system to spasm like that? Is there an Old God somewhere? A demon? Fucking Salem?! I just jinxed myself, didn't I.

I see a red orb pulsating in the alleyway. Oh shit. **Observe**! I drag the group, which currently consisted of Ruby, Pyrrha, and Penny into a bookstore that was right next to us.

"If you wanted to read a book, you could've told us." Ruby joked, obviously not aware of the extreme danger we are in. That must be a Grimm...well any demonic entity with a hate boner for me. But, I can only think of one Grimm that has a huge red orb, which is the Grimm Seer, something that Salem uses to observe people. Shit.

Pyrrha is just as worried as she looks out the window at the pulsating red orb. She is biting her lips as she unconsciously flits her hand by her back, as if wanting to draw her spear.

 **Grimm Seer (Salem):**

 **Title: The Little Spy / The Prophet of the &*)#*! *&$^ !**

 **Level: 0 / ?**

 **?**

 **UHI HN(# & ! )%#M!*)CUHFDIOU:FGAEYP(*#)%&*#_*!&HNG  
#!$&%(#%^!_)#*%Y!)#%*(!#IFD:LKNGAFE**

 **[She NOTICED]**

Bloodlust Detected notifications start to cram the side of my vision.

 **Detect Bloodlust is now Level 50-42-67-21-57!**

Even Ruby seems to notice something is wrong, as she starts to look around uncomfortably. God, my head hurts. Is my existence causing a convergence between worlds, because I'm pretty sure that her title is not a good sign, especially since it's corrupted with the same junk data that I saw on the Tentacle prophet.

"We should leave." Pyrrha responds, her face serious as her mouth tightens into a grimace. Just now, I can feel the nakedness at not having my katana by my side. But then again, who thought that the fucking Grimm mother will just notice you while you're out on a walk!

The four of us calmly walks out of the bookstore, much to the owner's confusion, and look around.

"Ermm, may I ask what have you three so jumpy?" Penny asks with a questioning face.

"There was a Grimm around here," I respond, already activating a portal for us to return home to. "Guys, get in."

"Is that a wormhole?" Penny asks in interest as her eyes start to glow a bit, "How is it being maintained by purely gravitational forces. The files mentioned that you had a semblance regarding gravity, but the levels of calculation and energy required to compact gravity into a tunnel is ridiculous. If we can reverse engineer it, it will revolutionize Remnant's transportation."

"What files?" Pyrrha's eyes start to narrow, probably realizing the background story.

"Err…." Penny's eyes widened, realizing that she was talking out loud, "General Ironwood provided me with intelligence on the up and coming students of each academy to analyze."

"Isn't that who Weiss' sister works for?" Ruby asks, "Winter, wasn't it?'

"Oh, Specialist Winter Schnee. That is correct." Penny responds, tilting her head back and forth.

"Anyway, we should probably escort you to wherever you're staying at before we go back." I state as I close the portal.

 **Ding!**

 **Portal Logic is now Level 6!**

"He should be waiting by the docks." she cheerfully responds, already starting to walk away, "Father knows that I'll be able to take care of myself."

"That's by.. The warehouse district?" I ask as I blatantly open another portal. Hey, I need to level up my Portal Logic, in addition, we've been walking for the entire day, and I'm almost certain that this is where the Paladin scene is.

And the portal opens to the sound of an explosion. Shit! It's this episode already? Operation Save Blake is a go!

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: Cat and Mouse, With GUNS!**

 **Description: Blake has been found with a new accomplice! Save her and be that badass hero you ever wanted to be!**

 **Objective:**

 **Save Blake and ?**

 **Show some Style**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **10000 EXP**

 **530 Gold**

 **A new line for aria / Iron Sand Bottle**

 **Dapper Hat (Rare)**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **White Fang rises from the Shadows**

 **Blake's and ?'s deaths**

"There's something happening!" I yell as I immediately summon Pulsar and activate its sword forme before jumping into the portal like a madman.

Behind me, I vaguely hear Pyrrha say, "Ezra, you idiot! I'm coming!". As I portal right next to exploding sidewalk, FUCK! I roll to the side as chunks of concrete slam against my body.

 **\- 300 EP!**

 **PUSH!** I launch the chunk of concrete at the White Fang grunt by me. "ARGHH!" he cries out as he is smashed against the warehouse wall.

"Ohhh. Here's Second Red." Torchwick reaims his cane at my face and fires.

The flare comes screaming at me as I start to pour mana into my **Pulsar**. Running at the fiery projectile, I slam the flat of my blade against it. **Perfect Counter**. The projectile came flying straight back at Torchwick's surprised face as he is forced to raise his cane against his own flare.

"Hey!" Ruby cries out while hefting Crescent Rose. Penny and Pyrrha stands a little while back, both holding their weapons menacingly at the crook.

"And there's the First Red, I was wondering when you are coming." Torchwick drawls, completely ignoring Penny and Pyrrha.

Penny decides to ask, "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

I see Torchwick aiming down his sights at Ruby and Pyrrha creates a Auric Wall as the flare explosively slams against the wall, its frame shuddering before dissipating.

"The fuck are with you kids?" Torchwick asks while scratching his beard, ignoring Ruby saying "Swear Word!". He dodges another blow from Sun.

"Don't ignore me!" Sun yells indignantly as he pushes through with his aggressions.

"Nah." Torchwick responds by whacking his cudgel over Sun's head, causing him to collapse. Quickly, I activated a portal over both Blake's and Sun's unconscious body behind us to protect them from Torchwick. I think I'm getting the speed faster!

 **Ding!**

 **Portal Logic is now Level 7!**

Shifting Pulsar to rifle form, I fired a few crystal needles at him. They embedded themselves into his skin as he curses out loud.

"Why is my Aura not working?" he exclaims as he jumps back. Ruby gave chase, before another flare found itself in her face, exploding as I threw my body in front of her after quickly equipping **Aegis-Cloak**. **-300 EP** Ouch! That stings. And that thing normally does 600? I mean, I did just take an explosion to the back.

Penny, observing the situation, nods her head, "I know what to do! I'm combat ready!" Ruby looks at her in worry before the backpack that she is wearing splits open, revealing a sword that splits into a swarm of blades. Everyone, including the grunts, stared in amazement as the blades start to fan out into a circular formation. Well, until the blades are sent flying at the White Fang Grunts, knocking them back. She knocks down 2 of them on the roof before the rest starts to scramble and shoot at us. She proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Well damn, that looks just as cool as it did in the show.

Bullheads start to bear down upon us, guns blazing down at us as Pyrrha summons walls and walls of aura to block the bullets. I'm sort of worried, wouldn't Ozpin be suspicious of such liberal usage? **Flash Strike!** I yell as a two slashes of mana goes straight through a Bullhead, causing it to explode in a glorious fireball.

Pyrrha summons a duplicate of her spear and throws it at the wings of the Bullhead, piercing straight through it and causing the Bullhead to fall onto the roof of one of the warehouses. I hope that's empty.

Penny prepares her green laser of doom and fires it at the last one, forcing it to be vivisected, its pieces falling down to the ground in flames.

Ruby looks at all of us as Penny retracts her blades.

"Neat!" she gives us a thumbs up as she kept firing at the fourth Bullhead that appeared out of nowhere. "But, why can't I hit it!" she cries as the Bullhead manages to defy every single one of her anti-material shots.

"Seriously!" Roman Torchwick shouts while closing the Bullhead door, "What the hell are you kids eating these days? I want some!"

"Swear Word!" Ruby cries back as the Bullhead leaves.

 **Ding!**

 **You have completed: Cat and Mouse, with GUNS!**

 **You have received the next line for your Reality Marble!**

 **[...** _ **A Dream of Infinite Paradise**_ … **.]**

 **You have gained 10,000 EXP!**

 **You are now Level 51!**

 **You have gained 530 Gold!**

 **You have gained Dapper Hat (Rare)!**

 **Dapper Hat (Rare):**

 **Description: You appear as a mysterious yet cool man. Makes your face undetectable but handsome.**

 **10 LUC**

 **75% of face being undetectable**

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Soooo, what have we learned?" I ask the now awakening Blake and Sun.

"Don't jump the White Fang?" Sun answers sheepishly.

"Close enough." I answer as I turn to look at the police rounding up the White Fang Grunts. I notice Weiss and Yang walking to our group from across the street, having noticed the large number of police cars taking in inmates. Weiss has an undecipherable expression on her face.

Ruby looks wide-eyed at Blake's ears, before rushing to Weiss to try to explain, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." She runs back and stroke Blake's twitching ears.

"Ruby… stop it." Blake lightly bats away Ruby's hand with a slight blush. Her face immediately freezes, her blush fading, as Weiss stands right in front of her, looking squarely into Blake's eyes.

Blake began, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

""Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss almost yells, looking around and stopping at Pyrrha and I, her eyes telling us to leave. I tap my foot on the floor and Pyrrha and I fell down onto my bed.

"Oof!" The both of us cries out as we crash into each other, turning into a tangle of limbs and long hair.

"Well, that was a fun excursion." Pyrrha laughs, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Ren and Nora are looking at the both of us in amusement, Nora's scroll's camera is trained on us.

"Yes, yes it is." I reply with a faint smile, "You've been practicing the constructs, eh?" I ask while patting her back.

"Getting more stylish with the portals, eh?" she responds in kind.

"We still have train more if that's our competition." I respond, citing Penny.

"Yes, yes we do." Pyrrha grins in in excitement.

"Yass! More training!" Nora laughs as she starts to stroke her grenade launcher, discarding the still recording scroll.

"Sure. Sure." Ren answers, "We have to be in peak condition for the Vytal Festival anyway."

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **So, it's been a while** … **.I'm tired okay. Sorry, senioritis is kicking me in the guts and I can't bring up the willpower to write any of my stories, so I just wrote other shit to pass the time. Excuse me while I try to realize what I have created… Oh shit, the entire plot is fucked up right now. Fuck.**

 **Tata!**


	20. Chapter 20: Team CMSN

So, that was a nice food night. What, did you want to know what happened? Well…...

 _Screaming turkeys and grape soda_. It wasn't a fun food fight for Team SNRV.

I think that we need to train more if we lost a mere food fight. What am I saying? I groan to my self as I inspect **Nagareboshi**. I haven't really used it since I've crafted **Pulsar** , but it is sort of OP to have at hand. It is 3x more damaging than **Pulsar's** sword form as it is right now, and It'll continue to grow in power. Sigh, I guess that I can practice when I go training. You know what, that's what I'm going to do. I haven't been on an **EXP** grinding blitz for a while and I might as well. For some reason, mock fights don't give much in terms of **EXP** unless I have a quest to do so, which I don't receive so frequently.

I open a portal in front of me before I realize that Team RWBY and SNRV are near me playing Remnant: The Game. Errrr, I look around, realizing that only Pyrrha and Ren are awkwardly looking at me along with the rest of the library. Awkward.

"I'm going to go checkonsomegrimmbye." I leap through the portal and close it behind me instantly. Dick move? Maybe, but I apparently need to remember where I am before pulling out an ability that I should only be able to hypothetically perform with a gravity semblance. I arrive at Emerald Forest, right in front of a pack of Beowulf. Well then, I grasp my blade in two hands as my grin starts to gain a ting of bloodlust, let's dance.

* * *

-0-

* * *

I whistle as I drive the blade down the last Grimm's skull.

 **You are now level 60!**

 **[You're still fucked if you see Cinder, btw.]**

 **You have gained 1 Skill Point!**

 **You have gained 10 Status Points!**

 **You have earned 732 gold!**

 **(For punching the fuck out of Grimm-why the fuck would you?- You have gained x1 STR) x10**

 **(For being a mad ladd and taking Grimm bites, You have gained x1 VIT) x7**

 **(For running like a coward, you have gained +1 DEX) x2**

 **\\\**

 **Meditation is now Level 81!**

 **Flash Strike is now Level 95!**

 **Sniper Mastery is now Level 42!**

 **Physical Counter is now Level 6!**

 **Portal Logic is now Level MAX!**

 **Telekinesis is now Level 12!**

 **Gravity Semblance is now Level 35!**

 **Pull is now level 8!**

 **Dragon Hammer Flash is now Level 21!**

 **Sneak is now Level 63!**

 **Dragon Coil Flash is now Level 11!**

 **Mana Manipulation is now Level 12!**

 **Mana Whip is now Level 17!**

 **Detect Bloodlust is now Level MAX!**

 **[...Parsing…...]**

 **ERROR ERROR…. Processing Loot!**

 **You have gained and sold 327x Beowulf Claw and earned 1635 Gold!**

 **You have gained 21x Boarbatusk Tusks!**

 **You have gained 17x King Taijitu Fangs!**

 **You have gained 4x Deathstalker-Grade Poison!**

 **You have gained 12x Darkness Dust Crystals!**

 **You have gained 1x Geist Essence!**

 **\\\**

 **Geist Essence (EPIC):**

 **Description: The "soul" of a Geist Grimm, harvested from the corpse by a special technique formed by Gaia's hands. This "soul" can be used to permanently raise MP but will reduce WIS & INT. In addition, Geist Essence can be tempered into weapons to grant it a passive "Corruption" debuff, allowing people attacked by the weapon to lose WIS & INT.**

 **\\\**

Neat. But how high of a level is Cinder if the Gamer system still believes that I'm under-leveled. I know that the Old One Acolyte was severely over-leveled, but this is just a person, right? Right? Oh, who am I kidding? I look at the **Geist Essence** currently wrapped in my hands. It reminds me of a liquid version of those wispy cloaks from that first quest. Wow, that was a long time ago. Weird. It feels like I'm dipping my fingers into smoke when I stick it into the smokey-grey liquid. I place it back in my **Inventory**. I can hand it to Weiss or Ozpin for the first analyzable sample of Grimm.

You know what. I'm going to buy that Spear. I open up **Skill Tree** and flick to the Branwen Path. The skill is called **Blossoming Spear of Punishment**. I feel like I know that name from somewhere. Shrug. Let's buy it. **-5 Skill Points!**

 **Blossoming Spear of Punishment (Level 1/5): The re-visualization of the Spring Maiden's magic and might. This magic spear is a peerless spell that is capable of always homing on the most exposed part of the body and exploding into the representation of spring, dealing massive damage. However, the spear requires a lot of mana and a long charge time in order to be activated.**

 **Cost: 1000 MP (5 second cast time)**

 **DMG: 6.5 x (INT + WIS)**

 **INT x1.5 (FOR EXPLOSION)**

 **Increase Growth Rate of Plants by 150%, cannot harm plants**

 **100% ACC**

Oh, hoh hoh! This is a fun spell. I open a portal and walk out, right into Cinder Fall. Shit. **Observe**.

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Title: The False Fall Maiden**

 **Level: 225**

 **INT: 500**

 **DEX: 150**

 **Desc: The leader of Team CMSN and the follower of Salem. She has stolen half of Amber's magic in a vain attempt for power. She is a ruthless and sadistic egomaniac that loves to flaunt her power. And someone that Salem informed about a young wizard.**

 **/**

 **Emerald Sustrai**

 **Title: The Illusory Thief**

 **Level: 66**

 **DEX: 134**

 **VIT: 65**

 **Desc: A follower of Cinder Fall. She is devoted to the false Fall Maiden ever since she was saved from Cinder Fall from being condemned to a life of eternal thievery and hunger. She is able to generate mental hallucinations and dual wields a pair of kama.**

 **\\\**

 **Mercury Black**

 **Title: The Assassin with an Undisclosed Background**

 **Level: 77**

 **DEX: 174**

 **WIS: 74**

 **Desc: A follower of Cinder Fall. He was forced to kill his father after a fight. He is a trained assassin in the usage of his prosthetic legs and doesn't have a semblance. He is a very capable fighter and probably already cataloged the fighting style of every Beacon student.**

"Errr. Hello there." I respond as I put my hand out. Cinder looks at my face, her eyes slightly narrowing in suspicion before her hand grasped mine and shook.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know where the Haven dorms are?" she asks as I stare at her. I know that she's trying to infiltrate the students, but that was a laughable lie.

"Foreign students have dorms on the other side of the campus," I answer as I point to the east.

"Oof!" A small voice yelps as a body slams against my back.

"Sorry~" I turn around to see Ruby rubbing the back of her head.

"You okay, Rubes?" I ask as I pick her up. Emerald seems to pass by me before I catch her questing hands.

"You know." I remark jokingly as I lightly push her hands away, "If you want to get into my pants, you should probably ask my girlfriend."

"Maybe I will." Emerald smiles sickeningly. I feel like she's cursing me inside her head as I turn back to Ruby.

"So, where were you, Ezra? You just left the library while we were playing." she pouts a bit while brushing her cloak down.

"I just thought that I needed to get stronger," I answer, looking at Cinder's pondering expression from the peripheral of my eyesight.

"Oh?" Ruby then notices Cinder and her team standing behind me, "Oh!"

She bops her hand together as she starts to amicably talk to Cinder. I walk away after saying my goodbyes, looking at Cinder for a moment in analysis, before walking back into Team SNRV's dormitory.

"Take THAT, boss!" Nora cries triumphantly as she starts to button mash on her scroll.

"Did you have a nice fight?" I ask as I notice Ren, Noa, and Pyrrha all engrossed in their scroll.

"Yas!" Nora exclaims in excitement, "I got the ultra-rare Scimitar of Lightning +10!" Nora mimes holding up a sword in pride. Huh, that sounds nice by DnD standards?

"So, where were you, fearless leader?" Ren asks as he squints his eyes at me, putting down his scroll.

"I decided to grind up my skill in order to get the **Blossoming Spear of Punishment**. You know, the OP spell?" I ask Pyrrha, who has a smug look on her face. I guess that she can get quite competitive when she wants?

"I got the **Aura Burst** skill a while back." Pyrrha boasts, "I was practicing combining the **Auric Talent** with my regular **Polarity Semblance** in order to create a more fluid style and decided to purchase **Mana Burst** , and then combine that with my fighting style. Let's just say that I can now perform rapid-fire spear thrusts!" She pumps her fists up as Nora and Ren give the both of us a look of interest and speculation.

"Oh yeah!" I snap my fingers while summoning the **Geist Essence** into my grasp, "The **Gamer System** was kind enough to gift me the actual essence of a Geist."

"What?" Nora and Ren exclaim, then pause, "Didn't you already have drops from other Grimm?"

"Well…. Yeah." I realize my folly, before uncorking the vial. "It feels interesting."

"You… touched…. Grimm juice!" Nora shouts, "That's so cool! Can I touch it?"

"You know, when you word it that way, it sounds infinity worse," I remark before giving the vial to her.

"It feels like frozen smoke." Nora pokes at the **Geist Essence** enthusiastically.

"I mean, the Grimm do evaporate after they die," Pyrrha states as she prods the smokey substance as well.

"I wanted to see what Weiss may make of it. Can you imagine her face?" I gleefully pocket the vial before manifesting a **Spear** slowly from shaft to tip. I'm going to shorten the name. I mean, this isn't an anime, yet.

"It's so shiny." Nora's eyes gleamed as the rest of Team SNRV stares at it in awe.

I then awkwardly look at it. Shit. I can't dismiss it.

"Guys," I say worryingly, "I can't remove it."

"Fuck." Ren succinctly replies as everyone in the room stares at the ultra-explosive weapon in my hands.

"Le-Let's go to Emerald Forest," I answer, as my other hand waves in order to open a portal to my previous training ground.

"Tha-that seems like a good idea." Pyrrha stammers as she keeps on eying the spear, it is now starting to ominously spark with lightning. "You know, Nora, you should probably try to ground some of the lightning."

"Sure!" Nora says before gasping a bit at the sheer power emanating within the spear's shaft, "Yea…. We would've died if the spear detonated in the room." Fun.

The four of us stand out on the cliffside looking down on the forest as I glance at a roosting Nevermore. A Nevermore managed to escape me… over-zealous extermination? Well, not anymore! I chuck the spear, imitating Pyrrha's style of throwing her spear, watching it zoom through the sky before striking the bird **-1469!** **-160.5!** The bird Grimm is barely able to squawk in surprise before vaporizing in an explosion of cherry blossom and golden light.

We all gape at the sight, seeing as none of the environment was damaged, only the Nevermore and the ruined buildings that it was roosting on.

"Any other surprises?" Ren asks before all of us walks back into the portal.

"No, not really." I reply as we all walk back to our dormitory, "But I do still need to ask Team RWBY about something."

"Let me come with you!" Pyrrha elects herself for nothing as she stands right by me.

The two of us only walk 5 steps from the Team SNRV's dorm door before all of Team RWBY ran out of their dorm with Sun and Neptune.

"Sorrygottago!" Ruby exclaims as she drags along a pouting Weiss.

"Well then," I look at Pyrrha, who shrugs in response, "That plan was a bust."

You know, Team JPNR isn't that prominent during these episodes. I guess that I can do whatever in these few days, or am I forgetting? It's not like I have a photographic memory.

 **[Why not have a fight or a date?]**

Both Pyrrha and I sputter as we look incredulously at the screen. I know that we are in a relationship, but I sort of don't. I mean, I was still a lazy otaku when I died… I think. My background has been getting harder and harder to grasp, leaving behind only pop culture and anime knowledge.

"What do you want to do?" Pyrrha asks while looking out of a window with furrowed eyebrows.

"How about we go eat out and then have a spar?" I lightly suggest as both of us walk to the Bullhead landing pad.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Ok. So I have to ask you guys, this world has been starting to stagnate since this was meant to be more of a "tutorial" world, but I can't find any excuse to kill Ezra off. So should I have Salem "assassinate" them, give them an unwinnable mission, or kill them off in Vytal Festival as previously planned? Thanks for the support that this story!**

 **Tata!**


	21. Chapter 21: Maidenhood

"Hey, Jaune! It's been a while." I happily say as I enter his sweet shop again with Pyrrha. "I think I know how to get you to become a hunter. You have to just impress a hunter!"

Jaune looks down at the ground. "That was the second thing that I tried when I was rejected from Beacon. But nobody will take me."

"Maybe Pyrrha and I can give you some tips on how to use the sword. Maybe if we improve your swordsmanship, you may be able to catch the eye of a passing huntsman."

"Thanks, Ezra!" Jaune grins as the three of us goes to the back of the bakery. It is surprisingly empty, most of the baking utensils in a tiny cramped corner and a dummy on the other.

"I try to practice all the time." Jaune chuckles nervously as he raises his sword up sloppily. Oh, it is horrible. Pyrrha and I spent the afternoon tutoring Jaune. We had fun. It was full of clumsy accidents and lots of giggling. Around 5 pm, we manage to get him to at least swing a sword correctly in the proper stance.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Did I tell you that Ozpin visited me in our dormitory while you were away?" Pyrrha says as I am about to take a sip from the coke. We had a nice steak meal at a restaurant in downtown Vale. I guess that the school really doesn't care about what their students do, or I guess that the cameras are that omnipresent. Also, what?!

"For what? And why the dormitory?" I choke out. Why the fuck would Ozpin go and visit a girl in her room unless… unless the timeline got accelerated and he had decided to pull the plug earlier than expected. Shit…

"He wanted me to be the Fall Maiden," she asks with a confused expression on her face. "I thought that they were myths?"

"I have a power that makes me perceive and manipulate reality as if its a video game and you are questioning the existence of myths?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

"But, this is about our history…?" Pyrrha sheepishly answers as she looks at her HUD, "Okay, maybe you're right. But this is still something that I always believed to be false. I can't even imagine having gamer powers, but most people believe that myths are false!"

I awkwardly pat her shoulder, "So what did you do?"

"I said that I'll think about it, obviously." Pyrrha shrugs before looking directly into my eyes, "Should I? Because Ozpin made a great point about how having the Fall Maiden incapacitated is bad for the defense of Vale, especially if they are as powerful as in those legends. Is it wrong to condemn someone to death in order to save the many? They had a woman in a coma in order to live, but if I take the power, then she'll die."

"It depends on who she is." I shrug, "Maybe I have an inner pragmatic, but if something can be used to protect more than it should be used. However, I also don't want to condemn someone to death just for the greater good. There is a chance that I can find a healing book in the **Store** that is capable of restoring her to full, but that depends on what status ailments she may have. Did you see it?"

"Yes. He let me down to the Vaults and showed her. In fact, I think that made me feel guilty now that she has a face to put it with. There were five different ailments." She replies as she looks over my shoulder at what I presume to be Beacon… I think.

"And what are they?' I prod. The ailments are probably stupidly hard, or just a coma.

"They are **Comatose** , **Soul-Slashed** , **Grimm Corruption** , **Eternal Rest** , and **Fate-Bound**." Pyrrha says as she thinks about the description. Most are self-explanatory. And that's not good. I doubt that I can change her because of the **Fate-Bound** status effect. But there is something weird.

"What's the difference between **Comatose** and **Eternal Rest**?' I ask. They seem about the same.

" **Comatose** seems to be physical while **Eternal Rest** says something about the soul being forcibly smothered to not act up."

"Oh. That status ailment probably seals our Aura." I realize as I then blanch. That will mean that Cinder and ergo Salem has a way to prevent the Huntsmen ability to tank most damage. "Shiiiiit. This is bad. I doubt that I can do much. Seeing as I bet that magic is out and having one's soul in tatters isn't good."

She looks down. "I assumed so as well."

"Sigh. So what will you do?" I query. There's not much time, seeing as I was asked whether or not our Team wants to shadow a Beacon Professor and/or participate in the Vytal Tournament. Obviously, I said yes to both.

"I'll do it." She responds with conviction. "If there is no way to save her…. Then it is probably better to not let her suffer, especially if it is her soul that is suffering."

Oh right. Souls are sacrosanct in Remnant because there is actual proof of it.

"I'll meet you later… I guess." I say as I notice her walk away from the table, leaving me to pay for the check. Sigh, I pull some Lien from my **Inventory** , place it on the table, and run out. "Wait for me!" I yell as I try to chase her.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Okay. So all of you will be shadowing one of Beacon Academy's professor." Professor Goodwitch stares at all of us with a critical eye as Ozpin walks away from the podium. The dance had passed by, and let's just say that Yang really went through and spiked the punch.

Cough Cough. Now the mission. "Team RWBY, you will be with Professor ~~ _Doctor_ Oobleck. Team SNRV, you will be with Professor Port. Team….." I ignore the rest of the assignments as Pyrrha starts to grip my hand much stronger. Oh right. Recap, huh? Please, game?

 **[...Fine]**

 **(For enduring new limits, you have earned +1 VIT!) x2**

 **Telekinesis is now Level 13!**

 **Poison Resistance is now Level 15!**

 **Pull is now Level MAX!**

 **Vector Transformation is now Level 4!**

 **For creative usage of "Increase Gravity", Increase Gravity is now Level 2!**

 **Mana Manipulation is now Level 15!**

 **Mana Whip is now Level 18!**

Apparently, Ruby got "closer" to Team CRMN in her naive attitudes toward befriending everyone. I mean, it's good to have an open mind, but in many environments, that'll get her killed… or worse.

"Where are we going, leader?" Nora asks as she tries to peer over my shoulder, trying to look at my Scroll detailing the mission.

"We're going to… Mystery Island to explore and remove any mutated Grimm? They exist?" For some reason, the plot reminds me of something. A game?

"Ahh yes. The site of the unfortunate Merlot Industries." a meaty hand clasps on my shoulder. Oh. It's that. "The founder is a madman that researches Grimm quite enthusiastically. Our mission is to slay all of those foul Grimm and hopefully detain the malicious doctor."

"Hello, Professor," Pyrrha says as she takes the scroll in order to read it better. I think that she has been getting bolder, especially after gaining the Fall Maiden's Power. I guess that the **Fiery Soul of Autumn (False)** is affecting her own personality. Good for her.

"Anyway, we're going to embark on our trip in 2 hours. So make sure that you pack up." Port beams at the both of us.

"Wait….. Today?" I incredulously ask as I look behind me, where my Team is missing. Shit. "ByeI'llseeyousoon!" I shout as I run away.

"Why did you leave me..?" I breathe out as I stand at the doorway.

"Weiss, is that you?" Ren asks bemused as he looks up from a rucksack.

"Sigh. I'll be looking at my **Store** in silence." I respond as I start taking stuff outside of my Inventory to put inside of a hiking backpack.

 **-500 Gold!** There goes some gold for a sleeping bag. I think that's enough. I still have a shit ton of Pocky Sticks and other stuff.

"Done!" Nora and Pyrrha say as they look at each other, before shrugging. Ren just tugs the bag over his shoulder and nods.

"Good!" I try to sound exuberant, but I have a feeling that some of the bosses in the game are going to exist. And that's not fun. A Deathstalker that is maybe 5 times bigger, can shoot earth spikes, have an obscene defense, and a fuck ton of health. Great, we're probably going to have to deal with it.

At the Bullhead launchpad, I see Team CRMN there standing with us. Well shit. I think the mission just became thousands of time worse. Cinder is just standing there smirking maliciously at me. Mercury and Emerald are standing by her sides, casually fidgeting a bit. Neo is twirling her parasol.

"Team CRMN from Haven Academy will be attending this mission. Headmaster Lionheart requested that the teams can come to join our missions. And having extra support is always good to have!" Port chuckles before the Bullhead's engines start to fire up.

"Let's hope that this'll be a peaceful mission," I say to Cinder, who chooses to smirk at me. Her eyes move Pyrrha as if pondering on something.

"Yes. Let's hope so." She answers as she saunters into the Bullhead, followed by her entourage.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **AP preparation has sucked the living imagination from my brain. Send help….. Arghh…**

 **~-0-~**

 **Anyway, as you can probably see and many people say. Shit's about to go down in Merlot's island. In addition, I have to ask people, why do you continue reading this? I mean, it'll probably "improve" when we jump into Nasu-verse, while simultaneously worsening my mental condition as I try to patch F/SN canon with how I'm plotting it.**

 **~-0-~**

 **At least I hope so. Cough cough. Also, I have to start to actually write chapters for stories that I have, instead of writing chapters for stuff that I poll. Lel…. Anyways,**

 **Tata!**


	22. Chapter 22: Eclipsing Remnant

**[Ding!]**

 **Quest: Nobody Expects… the Grimm Inquisition!**

 **Description: Merlot Industries is to be investigated by Professor Port, Team CMSN, and Team SNRV. It will be a gloriously bloody quest! Fight for Glory or DIE!**

 **Objective:**

 **Survive.**

 **Kill Cinder when she ?**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **You don't die.**

 **1 Line of Reality Marble Aria / Full Ownership of Fall Maiden Power (Soul-Bound)**

 **1000 Gold**

 **100k EXP**

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 **A trophy**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Destruction of Vale and all of Remnant**

What the fuck is that? Why is the quest so grim? We're all going to die, aren't we? Pyrrha and I exchange glances at each other before looking at the small island on the horizon.

"Ahh, yes. Merlot Island!" Professor Port says, "In my youth, it was called the Mysterious Island. That was because of the large infestation of Creeps that'll pop up every year. In fact, Merlot settled his company here so he could study what he may believe to be the mating season of Grimm."

"Mating Season?" Pyrrha asks with slight disgust, "There has been no evidence of Grimm mating nor are there any young that our Huntsman has found." Cinder Fall seems equally disgusted at the prospect of Grimm mating, probably thinking about her mistress.

"Yes. Sadly, the mad scientist has not been able to discover anything about the Grimm. Seeing as they consume or destroy all man-made objects and most of his assistants were devoured for being to close." Port nods to himself as the Bullhead slowly approaches the island.

"What are the towers?" Ren asks as he points at something that reminds me of a cell tower.

"Oh. That is why we need so much back-up!" Port beams at Ren, who nervously chuckles at the acknowledgment, "Dr. Merlot somehow managed to devise a system to suppress the expression of Aura."

"What," I reply as I immediately start to pull items from my **Inventory** , much to the curiosity of the Professor and Team CMSN as they stare at stuff start to tumble out of it as I pull backpacks and weaponry from it. "Why didn't you tell us about this? We would've been cut off from our supplies!"

"Oh.. Whoops." Port nervously scratched the back of his head. I don't need the swordbreaker or clothes. I guess the canned food, sleeping bag, and **Nagareboshi** with **Yamato** should be fine. I don't believe that I need **Pulsar** , seeing as it is for more mundane tasks, not killing Cinder. I think.

"Anyway, the suppressing field should be...here." Immediately, I felt heaviness settle on me. I know that Aura strengthens Huntsmen, but the description literally said nothing about stat buffs, so huh?

 **[Status: Aura Suppression - EP & EPR = 0 and Semblance disabled!]**

 **[Status: Transdimensional Flux - Cannot bend space-time!]**

Well, that's bad. I look at Pyrrha, who is now looking a tad ill before steeling herself. Aura is what defines the Huntsman. And we're now cut off from it. Even Nora, the excitable girl, seems to be more muted as she stares at the cloudy island.

Also, can I not use my portals? Because that is bad news, seeing as I was relying on my **Portal Logic** as a "Get Out of Jail" card if things actually go that south.

"No portals," I say as Pyrrha nods, undoubtedly looking at the same status screens. At the very least, I can still pull out my spear of destruction since it is powered by my mana. I can't use any of my usual magic skills unless I really need to. Such as betrayal. I look at Cinder, who is now just picking her nails, unconcerned by the sudden loss of Aura.

The bullhead touches down onto the eerie dockside, where nothing living exists. Even the plants seem to be dead, skeletal branches hanging out as if they are hands desperately reaching towards the shattered moon. That is such a macabre thought. The 9 of us disembark the Bullhead as the pilot pulls out.

"See you in a couple of days!" Port waves at the retreating Bullhead before starting to walk towards the mountain, the one that had a dirty-grey building attached to its cliffside. Most likely Merlot Industries.

"Look yonder!" Port points at the building, "That is our destination! Our goal? Search and destroy! Merlot's research can and will endanger the lives of innocent citizens if they are released to our enemies." He is met with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

And thus, our long trek towards the concrete building began.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Once again, **Nagareboshi** is used as a glorified weed-wacker as I slash through yet another vine that is facing the group's path. Originally, Professor Port was taking point, but I volunteered to be the weed whacker because he should be fresh when we have to deal with mutated Grimm may be on the island. There hasn't been any Grimm within this jungle region, very suspicious.

Another suspicious thing is that I haven't felt any Killing Intent. Therefore, Cinder either doesn't want to kill me yet, or she is very good at hiding it. Normally, Killing Intent will not even activate for Grimm, because they are soulless constructs, but Cinder should be projecting something, Especially considering that we are defenseless with no communication and Aura.

Finally, the jungle clears away to reveal a flight of battered mountain steps leading up to that concrete building. Still nothing, No roars, no droids after our blood, no betrayals, nothing. Maybe Team CMSN still doesn't want to blow their cover? Maybe this'll be a peaceful mission. With a bit more pep in my step, I walk right onto the concrete step.

Click. Cliche, much? The entire group freezes as I then notice Neo grin sinisterly and Team CMSN shatter into glass. I forgot about that. How is Neo's semblance even active? Great…

"Team CMSN betrayed us?" Port queries in slight confusion as he cocks the shotgun portion of his weapon. Growls start to erupt from the jungle behind us as acid-glowing Creeps also start to appear from the rocky cliff face in the steps in front of us. We all prepare our weapons as they encircle our position.

The collective Grimm stops in a perimeter 5 feet from us as I heard a radio start to crackle on,

"Helllloooo Beacon Academy!" A TV screen pops up from under the ground and the ugly and robotic face of Dr. Merlot stares at us."I see that you have finally decided to explore my grand island. Let me give you a fantastic welcome. Droids and Grimm, you may slaughter our guests." Shiit. Where are the cyborgs? I turn around and immediately deflect a bullet on pure instincts. Crap, if it weren't for my **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** , I would've been 6 feet in the ground.

"Droids are behind the cliff Grimm!" I say as I blaze through the bullet hell, deflecting and cutting through the bullets.

"And so they are," Ren answers as his kukri pistols stab through yet another gurgling Creep.

 **[Killing Intent Behind You!]**

I twirl the sword behind me, barely blocking an arrow that shattered into black glass. Cinder's group is attacking now.

"Betraying comrades now?" I asked with slight amusement coloring my tone as I turn to face Cinder Fall. Already, Nora and Ren are forced to defend against Mercury and Emerald. Neo is…. Somewhere.

"No, wizard." she answers, "Not if we've never been teammates. Not that you haven't known it already."

I lunge at her, descending on her with my sword to my side like a striking dragon. " **Dragon Hammer Flash**!" I yell as she is forced to block the powerful blow with her blade, the metal cracking a bit before I jump out of the clash, narrowly dodging another bullet. I have to be careful, Aura doesn't already exist and already, everyone already has small scratches on their body, something that can become a whole lot worse.

"Concentrate fire on the Red-haired male!" Cinder yells at Dr. Merlot, in which all of the droids aim their guns down at me. **Bullet Time**. Fun. I zip through the bullets, ducking and weaving through the wall of dust bullets and finally reaching the droids. I zoomed through them, decapitating all of the robots and slashing through their joints. I would've gone Shounen and resheathed my sword, but Neo now takes her time to stab me with her parasol.

 **-250!** **[Bleeding: - 10 HP/min ; Left Leg Disabled: - 50% DEX]** Grrk! I lost a quarter of my HP from that blow. Dafuck? Luckily, it is only a blow to my legs, which only halved my dexterity. If that had hit me in a vital organ, I would've been instant-killed… My blade sings as it slashes right into Neo's head, who mockingly points at a medallion on her chest before shattering into glass. Oh, so that's how they did it. Merlot gave the group a shiny bunch of trinkets that allows them to use their Aura.

I activate **Mana Whip** and bind Emerald, who was mockingly flipping through Ren's harried attacks as if panicking about something.

"Wha!" She yelps before I jerk her back into my zone and slam my sword through her head. The sword goes straight through the exhausted Aura and creates a gory mess of her head. Enough playing around here.

"Ren, help Nora," I shout before throwing my blade at Neo, who is once again attempting to skewer me with her parasol. She charges at me after deftly dodging the flying blade. Her lunge is quite telegraphed as the parasol tip bounces off **Yamato**.

 **Physical Counter**. She flies away as I used Yamato as a bat, whacking her in the nose with the same, yet stronger, force that she held in her parasol.

She quietly stands up a tad shakily and noiselessly snarls, this time fading from view. She is going to attack me from somewhere. Not knowing where she is, I look around. Ren and Nora are tag-teaming a jumping Mercury. Pyrrha is deflecting Cinder like a boss. Gouts of molten plasma are dripping on the ground as eruptions of fire explode everywhere. And Port is just going through the Grimm like a tornado. Whirling around the battlefield with his ax like a berserker dervish.

"You know what." Merlot yells out, "Send in the Deathstalker." It has to be the boss. I activate **Shadow Lunge** , slashing savagely at Grimm in a manner similar to a Beowulf before a Deathstalker rips through the ground in a quake of anger. Green crystal shards start to spike out of the ground, dividing me from the rest of the group.

"Huh. Well no matter, our first combatant has volunteered himself. I hope Salem will be pleased with your death." Merlot shakes his head before gleefully hitting a button. "I hope that you can fight a Deathstalker, equipped with FLAMETHROWERS!" Emerald fire starts to shoot out of the Deathstalker's claws as it advances at me, chittering with menace. Who the fuck thinks that it is a good idea to do that? Oh right, he's watching me right now. I can't counter that shit.

I flee while holding my hand outstretched, concentrating my mana into it. There goes half of my mana.

 **Blossoming Spear of Punishment!** I launch the glowing spear directly into the Grimm's face, it cruises straight through the Grimm mask and cutting it transversely, before exploding in the middle of it. The deathstalker bloats for a few moments before exploding into quickly fading black smoke and sakura petals. Interesting. Even the flamethrowers have evaporated from it.

"What." Dr. Merlot asks in sheer disbelief as he stares at what I assume to be one of his greater achievements. Or only. His face is petrified in shock as he stares at me. Too late for him, I already cut through the crystal array, rejoining the fight on the other side.

"And I was hoping that the useless doctor will be able to keep you occupied for longer." Cinder huffs a bit as Pyrrha does the same. They seem equally match, even Pyrrha without her aura is able to match her. Damn, the powers of the Maidens are broken in this world.

My legs are still pierced, so blood is oozing out of it. I don't really feel it, but Pyrrha seems to be shocked by it. I am forced to throw my sword once more to deflect a fiery bolt from Cinder. "Pyrrha pay attention!" I yell as **Yamato** is pitted against Neo's parasol. Her face is marred in confusion at how I keep sensing her.

"Your intent to kill is showing." I humor her before punching her in the face. Those lessons with Yang really help. I deck the ice-cream girl and wrap her in ropes generated by **Mana Whip**. And now, my mana is almost out. I re-summon **Nagareboshi** back to my hand, courtesy of its ability. I look back at Nora and Ren, and notice Ren unconscious and Nora being jumped at by Mercury. She seems to be running on fumes at this point. I rush Mercury, who jumps away in anger.

"You killed Emerald." He grits his teeth before he springs at me with his legs aimed straight for my chest. I transform into a phoenix and gracefully hop over his surprised face and transform back, effortlessly pinning down his hand against the dirt.

"Arggh!" he clutches his now-pinned hand as his aura is being constantly drained to heal it. I am leaning against the blade to prevent its resurfacing. I slam **Yamato** against the assassin's temple, knocking him out.

"Now then..." I throw Mercury on top of Neo, which took a lot of strength. Why did I do that?

"I can't handle the Grimm! They're passing!" Port yells as an Ursa rams right into me. Ouch! I crash straight into the battle between Cinder and Pyrrha. I backflip and roll behind the Ursa as a pillar of flame slams into it, burning the Grimm into crisp.

Pyrrha and Cinder pants as they stare at each other opposite of each other.

"You've been well-accustomed to that power, girl." Cinder applauds my girlfriend, before looking at me. "But alas, I need it for myself." She shoots out a beam of fire, which slams straight into me. You, fuck! **HP: 1/1120**

I barely survived….. Thank you **Untouchable** for tanking that blow. I had barely switched to it before being shot straight through with it.

"Ezra!" Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha cry out. Aww, my team cares for me.

"Just keep fighting! I'll be mostly okay." I answer as I start eating Pocky Sticks in a frenzy. Oh, you are a savior. I manage to eat enough to prevent the bleeding effect from killing me immediately.

I get up to see Pyrrha use a shield of fire to absorb a fire whip that Cinder is holding her hands and twirling it above her head, lashing at the gladiator at random moments.

I throw my sword at Cinder, who somehow creates and supercools lava into igneous rock. Enough rock to get the blade embedded into it. Okay. The Maiden powers are broken.

I recall the sword and check my MP. **640/2220 MP**. Not good enough. I throw some **Grimm Keys** at Cinder, who simply melts them. Rip five of them. Why is the stupid dark-haired bint so much more powerful in this version of RWBY?

I then remembered something. **The Heavenly Cookie**. I should be able to throw 5 spears with that. I pull it out of my **Inventory**. It still shines as brightly as it did when I first received it. It's been a long time since I saw you. I bite into it.

… **...**

 **[+100 all STATS! ; +5000 HP & MP for 24 hr]**

 **[+100 HP & MP ; +5 Stat points]**

… **..**

It actually tastes really good. Really REALLY GOOD. Okay, no time to enjoy it. I summon another spear and launch it.

"Pyrrha! Move!" I yell as the spear curves impossibly at the wide-eyed Cinder before it explodes.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE A PORTION OF THE SPRING MAIDEN'S POWER?!" Cinder cries in terror and anger as her eyes blazed with fire. Huh, the spear is actually almost identical to Raven's power, eh?

I didn't answer, instead opting to throw another spear. Might as well grind those points.

"FUCK YOU!" She yells before a tentacle comes from her nonexisting arm and loop around Pyrrha, throwing her in front of Cinder before I can throw another spear. Pyrrha is flaming, trying in vain to burn the grimm tentacle. "This is specifically created by Salem to counter the power of the Maiden's!" Cinder crows triumphantly as she looks down at Pyrrha. Well, if I didn't dive at her as a Phoenix and claw at her.

"What the?" Cinder flails backward the Grimm Tentacle relaxing a bit. Pyrrha had enough slack to free herself from it. I observe Pyrrha and notice that her HP is on the low. Fuck… Cinder then grabs me by the claw. Oh no.

"Oh. Hello, Ezra." she sickly smiles before OH MY GOD! IM ON FIRE. Ahem, my HP is ticking rapidly down. Seeing as it is literal plasma. Oh, how I wish that I had the actual powers of a phoenix. To be honest, I don't really feel it, but I can't get out. I transform back, awkwardly forcing Cinder to bowl over in order to not get whacked by my flailing arms. I jump back to Pyrrha and sit down. I'm still on fire.

"Hey, Pyrrha." I ask Pyrrha as she stares at the flames, "Can you remove them?"

"Yea." She answers before the flame fades into nothing. I'm back to 200 HP and Pyrrha only has 150. I get up slowly, summoning up yet another spear of mass destruction. Now, how to get out of this? Cinder is apparently either taking little damage or her Aura reserves are massive because her EP is wildly fluctuating. Unless she is being buffed directly by her mistress. I throw the darn thing.

It rips straight through her chest, which immediately repairs itself.

"You know that you can't kill me. No matter how hard you try." Cinder gloats as she starts to float in the air with her powers starting to rise. Pyrrha's own powers have already flagged out and… wait. Gacha Wheel don't fail me now. I activate it while Pyrrha and I are forced to dodge hell.

Come on. RNGesus. Give me something useful. The item flashes into my hand and I grin in joy.

 **[Ding!]**

 **You have received Yellow Rose of Mortality: Gáe Buidhe {Single Use} (Legendary)!**

 **Description: The spear that is a gift given to Diarmuid Ua Duibhne by Manannán mac Lir. It is capable of creating unhealable wounds.**

 **DMG: 20 x STR + DEX if pierces chest**

 **Dispels after one successful chest piercing**

Deus Ex-Machina! I love you so much! I heft the spear and charge at Cinder recklessly, using Yamato to eat the spells. I just need to stab her with the spear, and then she can actually bleed to death.

"Pyrrha! Distract her!" I yell as I raise my spear. She nods, before turning to challenge the now flaming false Maiden with her xiphos. I gotta say, it is a miracle that the Xiphos is still existing. Cinder, apparently back-footed for a moment, just launched a fireball at Pyrrha who was easily able to catch it with her blade, causing it to melt before shoving the thing into Cinder's eyes.

Screeching in pain, Cinder is forced to paw at her eyes to remove the molten iron from her eyes before my spear penetrates her chest. Her eyes bulge as her Aura is unable to heal the stuck spear. She gasps in pain before she smirks in victory. Now, why would she? Really?

Her hands, emblazoned with fire, has pierced through both Pyrrha and I's chest. I observed both of us. We had **0 HP**. We're dead.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **You died, but you killed Cinder!**

 **You received 1 Line of Reality Marble Aria!**

 _ **That is forever out of my reach**_

 **You have received 1000 Gold!**

 **You have received 100k EXP!**

 **You have received Remnant Trophy (Unique)!**

… **...**

 **Remnant Trophy (Unique):**

 **Description: A trophy for severely altering the fate of RWBY-verse. Here is your consolation prize for dying at the "right time".**

… **...**

 **You are now at Level 73!**

 **You have gained 10 Stat Points!**

 **You have gained 1 Skill Point!**

 **Physical Counter is now Level 7!**

 **Mana Manipulation is now Level 16!**

 **Mana Whip is now Level 20!**

 **Blossoming Spear of Punishment is now Level 3!**

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **So. This ends this arc for "Gaming the Multiverse". Don't expect chapters this huge, nor don't expect me to work on this till after graduation. I'll probably work on my other stories while trying to ponder on how to F/SN, and which path to use. Anyway, I do have to ask, do you guys prefer me to make them Caster / Assassin's master or just jump them into a time before 5th Holy Grail War, or just Fate/Zero. Anyway, guys. Don't… flame me too hard for missing facets of Nasuverse material, k? K. Well then.**

 **Tata!**


	23. Chapter 23: RWBY-logue

**3rd Ozpin POV:**

Ozpin frowns as he looks at the hand-written report splashed with tears. The normally exuberant orangette seems to be experiencing catatonic depression, being comforted only by Ren, the only other teammate left on Team SNRV. They seem to be both blaming themselves for not being able to save their… recently deceased teammates.

How can this happen? Ezra Scarlett, the wildcard, is smart enough to figure out how to create a wormhole out of his gravity semblance and strong enough to match Pyrrha Nikos blow for blow. He was such a promising wizard as well. Despite being lazy in his readings, they were able to talk about the manipulation of mana. Pyrrha Nikos, the beloved Mistralian champion that had recently became the Fall Maiden and master it within a few days. How did they manage to die? Oh right, because their screening policies aren't rigid enough and a traitor to humanity managed to tunnel her way into Beacon. Now, because of it. Mistral is in turmoil. The citizens demanding reparations from Beacon and subsequently Vale for allowing her death. His two best teams have become sullen and thus less capable. The Grimm population in Mistral has been exploding from the hot lance of anger pointed at Vale. If he can't calm this down, another Great War may happen again, along with Salem making her move!

At the very least, he has managed to expose Cinder before she can most likely cause more damage. In addition, he can now safely identify Cinder as the culprit who managed to filch Amber's powers oh so long ago. And it makes sense. Why would Amber's soul have flared for just a bit when the students of the other academies fly in?

Ozpin collapses on his chair, looking blearily at the stacks of paperwork on his desk. With it, James Ironwood has decided to import more stringent security and he is able to wrangle some more policies out of the Council. But the question still remains. How can a single mission to a single abandoned island go so wrong?

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **3rd Ruby POV:**

"How…. how are they dead?" Ruby's voice cracks as she stares at Ren. Ren and Nora seem to have changed positions. Ren is now the speaker while Nora is the silent one. The black-haired boy's hands slowly rub Nora's back in circles as she just picks at her pancakes. Normally, the cakes would have been gone within a snap of a finger. Now, they are being prodded at with no appetite.

"We messed up." Ren sighs as he brushes his hair with his other hand. "The mission seemed so simple, but we were betrayed by Cinder's team."

"Wait, Cinder?" Ruby asks in confusion, "But they seem so nice!"

"You can't discern everything about someone you just met." Blake idly remarks as she flips through another page in her novel.

Nora stabs her fork straight through the pancake pile before storming away.

"I'm going to the training arena." She mutters before leaving the table.

"Don't be like that!" Ren yells before chasing after her.

"They both seemed so strong..." Ruby murmurs before she looks at her plate of cookies. Suddenly, she didn't feel like eating. Even Yang and Weiss seemed to be deep in thought. Even if she is the person that interacted the most with them, the others still got to know them. Blake is probably just turning to her books, seeming more introverted than usual.

Yang frowns as she notices Ruby sniffling a bit. Weiss has noticed but chose not to say anything.

"Hey, hey." Yang says as she claps her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Do you think that Ezra or Pyrrha wants us to be sad over their death, especially if it is going to make you that sad?"

Weiss puts down her cup of tea. "I believe that the two would prefer you to appreciate their life rather than be burdened by their deaths." She then takes a sip of her cup.

Ruby sits there looking at the cookies before grinning and shoving the cookies into her mouth. "She's right! Girls, I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **That's it.**


	24. Chapter 24: Is Destiny Fate?

I wake up in a pool of water. There is a tree that seems to extend forever, with globes that appears to be galaxies decorating its branches. What is this? Mímisbrunnr?

 **[Close Enough.]**

Oh, game. Nice to see you. My head turns out when my hand bumps against **Yamato**. I guess that I did die holding this and the description of my sword states that it'll always return to its owner's hands, but shouldn't it just be in my **Inventory**? I place my sheath and sword into my inventory.

"Ezra? Where are you?" I see the fire-red hair of my girlfriend in front of me, staring at the tree in confusion.

"Here." I tap her shoulder as she whirls around with a fireball pointed at my face.

"Whoa, whoa! It's okay!" I rub her back as Pyrrha's mind finally reboots in realization at what just happened.

"I…. no, we died," Pyrrha says as her thoughts stutter to a stop. "But, we're alive."

Right. I never actually stated whether we revive or not.

 **[Yes. Whenever you die, it becomes "Game Over" for that dimension. But that doesn't mean that you can't enter a different one.]**

"Bwa…." Steam appears out of Pyrrha's head as her head tilts to the side in confusion.

I take the time to carry Pyrrha out of the pool onto dry land.

"Wait, Ezra. How many times have you done this?" Pyrrha asks in suspicion as her eyes look up at me.

"This will be my second time."

"Ah. Are you used to it?"

"Nope, it's just that it feels so bizarre that I'm just going along with it. To be honest, this is completely different from the previous time."

"Huh."

 **[By the way, Pyrrha, you have the full soul of the Autumn Maiden.]**

"That power does feel more…. Full." Pyrrha remarks as her eye spark into flames. My mind flashes back to the quest that we completed upon our demise. I summon **Remnant Trophy** to my hand. It looks interesting. The trinket looks like a globe that shows only Remnant with the cracked moon still floating around it. Pyrrha's eyes tear up a bit before she looks away. I put it back into my **Inventory**.

"Sorry about that," I say as she sniffles a bit.

"It's okay. It's just that I never knew what it'll feel like to truly leave Remnant until now."

"I doubt that anyone in Remnant did, Pyr." I deadpan as she giggles in response.

 **[You will be receiving an update soon. Just be patient. After all, the world of Remnant was more of a starter world.]**

Wait, what. I thought that tossing a random dude into a world filled with humanity-hungry monsters is hard enough.

"What about mine?" Pyrrha challenges the Game.

 **[You actually live in a world that experiences combat. Ezra's doesn't in such an insane scale seeing as he was a civilian in his past life.]**

"How did I die?" I ask. Honestly, I forgot about that. But the description for Pocky said that I died to or for them.

 **[You'll find out in a different world.]**

Well then. "So is this Yggdrasil?" I ask as we reach the base of the tree. "The first line of my aria is _Born under the shade of the World Tree_." A smell that reminds me of spring pervades the air from nowhere as plants start to bloom under me. Uhh, what.

"What did you do, Ezra?" Pyrrha asks as she rolls out of my bridal carry and stands up.

"I said the first line of my ari- oh right, arias are meant to focus their magecraft and my soul probably doesn't need a visualized trigger due to its….. Special nature." I trail off as I realize that I'm probably releasing mana or whatever into my surrounding.

 **[Yes. Also, you have 1 more line to learn. And that's just the name! Good luck with that.]**

"Thanks. You know, when you gave me a Reality Marble. I thought that I'll just get it." I remark as something that sounds like a fax machine printing resonates from somewhere.

 **[Oh yes. The update is here. Now we just connect this to here….. And this to here….]**

"Oh, it's here," Pyrrha asks as our HUD… flickers.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **[Loading…. Loading….. Loading… Patch V. 2.0005 has been implemented.]**

...

 **[Patch Notes V. 2.0005]**

 **[You have finished one dimension, so it's time to receive the long-awaited update, which will allow full implementation of features of the Gamer.]**

 **[The BIG Updates:]**

 **[Stat Points are rewarded +5 every level! Applied retroactively.]**

 **+295 Points!**

 **[EP & EPR is currently locked for the next dimension.]**

 **[MPR is now equal to WIS for the next dimension.]**

 **[Aura related techniques are now MP-powered!]**

 **[You can learn Household Skills instead of having to buy them.]**

 **[You have a Familiar Sub-System that can be turned on and off.]**

 **[Auto-translation feature is active.]**

… **.**

 **[Title Updates:]**

 **["The Punslayer" is removed.]**

 **["Chastity Man" was just a joke, now called "A Foolish Hero" and flavor text changed. Removed radar]**

 **{A man can only choose to be hero, after all, who is there to fight for the people than themselves. But those, those who fight solely because they feel that they have an obligation are fools. So who are you trying to be?}**

… **.**

 **[Skill Updates:]**

 **[All techniques for "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū " rolled into it, boosts level.]**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now Level 21!**

 **[Sniper Mastery, Gun Maintenance, and Pistol Mastery are now Gun Mastery, level boosted.]**

 **Gun Mastery is now Level MAX! {Check Status.}**

 **[Gacha Wheel no longer exists. Sorry. RNGesus has forsaken the controls of this wheel.]**

 **[Aura Regeneration, Aura Channeling, Aura Proficiency, and Gravity Semblance are now Aura Mastery!]**

 **Aura Mastery (Level MAX): Even if you are no longer in Remnant, you still have vestiges of their power.**

 **-50% Aura-Related Costs of Semblance**

 **Cost: 1 MP/min**

 **Either increase HPR or Weapon DMG by 50%**

 **[Sneak's actual value calculated….. Is now Level MAX! Can be upgraded to Presence Concealment.]**

 **[Makeshift Weapon Comprehension now added to Blacksmithing]**

 **Blacksmithing is now Level 23!**

 **[Artificing - Random removed. Now part of Blacksmithing as Enchanting.]**

 **[Mana Whip is now Mana Rope.]**

… **.**

 **[Item Updates:]**

 **[Nagareboshi has extra effects revealed!]**

 **{Cannot be identified}**

 **{150% stronger against Dragons and those of its blood.}**

 **[Dust has been "snapped" away. Your weapons have been retrofitted to accept any kinds of ammo of the same size.]**

 **+750 Gold**

 **[Portable Furnace auto-sold]**

 **+200 Gold**

 **[Scroll now looks like a high-end phone of whatever world in. [Powered ex-nihilo. Can't contact previous worlds.]**

 **[Grimm Keys are now Black Keys. Made from whatever Black Keys are made of discounting sacramental seals.]**

 **[Pulsar is sealed unless in hi-tech or sci-fi world.]**

 **[Blue Screen of Death Costume and ERROR Message Scythe are a costume and has no effects, under different tab]**

 **[Geist Essence is now Despairing Essence]**

* * *

-0-

* * *

That was a lot. I stumble a bit as Pyrrha also pauses as she realizes that Dust has been removed from our **Inventory**.

"But how do we survive then?" she asks in question, "Don't they power everything?"

"No, most worlds are powered by other things," I say as my mind despaired over the loss of **Pulsar** and the RNGesus wheel. It has saved me more times than I can count. The literal Deus Ex Machina for me.

A foolish hero… What does that remind me of?

"My Prana Factory got depowered a lot." Pyrrha speculates as she looks at it.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I try to look at her screen. She obliges, showing a similar yet dissimilar version of my own patch notes.

"It affects my MP and is only a 500% increase now." Pyrrha pouts as she realizes that the entire combat structure that she had devised when first introduced to the skill has to be completely rewired once again.

"So what happens now?" Pyrrha asks as a sharp wind picks up around us.

 **[You are thrown into a new dimension. Hope you get stronger, you will be fighting significantly harder entities this time around]**

"Wait, Where? Where!" I panic as I realize that we aren't even prepared.

Pyrrha's face lights up and then pales as she says something. "We're fighting over the Holy Grail. Something that'll end the world."

Shit…..

A dark presence starts to erupt by my side as I hear a dark chuckle. Fuck, Angra Mainyu is here.

" **Hoh. An interloper. Maybe you will lead to the destruction of** _ **this**_ **world.** " the dark entity muses as something jerks my body. I look down to see our bodies has already faded to spiritual particles. Sigh. This is going to be a hell-hole if All of World's Evil has already noticed us.

" **So you know of me….. This'll be entertaining.** " The dark presence fades as both Pyrrha and I fall to our knees from the burning in our very souls.

" **For rejoice, children. Your wish will, at last, come true.** " The dark voice echoes away as I feel myself being pressed into a tube and disappearing into the void.

* * *

-0-

* * *

It's dark. And smelly. In fact, it smells awfully like rotting animals. Am I in a butcher's shop? I try to move and realize that I'm stuck. Weird.

 **Status**. Okay, now I can see…. An unseeing face. FUN! It's obviously a Magus's workshop. But whose?

"Pyrrha," I harshly whisper, "Are you here?"

"Yes." came the whimper, "I think I want to vomit."

"Yeah…. Me too." I say as I think of where we may be. Is this Fate/Zero? However, there aren't that many children to justify Ryuunosuke's existence, and I'm pretty sure that he's the only one that would kill this extensively. Waver and Lord El-Melloi wouldn't. Kiritsugu doesn't kill innocents unless necessary. Kirei… nah. And Tokiomi wouldn't with sufficient power. Err, maybe Fate/Stay Night Timeline? Shirou ain't it. He'll sooner stab himself than do that. This ain't Tohsaka's cup of tea. It'll have more of worms if we got stuck in the Matou household. Errrr, I'm not so sure about Bazett. Is there anyone else? Oh, Caster's first master, right. Something about using people for power.

"Can you burn us out? Quietly." I say as a flame appears and I grab Pyrrha as I force the bodies away with **Push**. We burst out of the pile to see a blonde-haired man be stabbed by a purple haired woman with an iridescent knife.

"Caster….. YOU BITCH!" Gallista, my **Observe** had already triggered and showed his status.

 **[...]**

 **Atrum Gallista**

 **Title: An Aspiring Alchemist**

 **Level: 15**

 **INT: 50**

 **VIT: 13**

 **Description: The soon-to-be-dead Master of Caster for the 5th Fuyuki Holy Grail War. While he dreamed of victory, he had no will to fight and wished to simply wait for the other combatants to kill each other. He does not trust Caster, believing her sense of values to be too different from a human due to how powerful she appears to him. Oh, that poor fool.**

 **Status: Currently Dying: (-50HP / sec)**

 **[...]**

 **Medea of Colchis**

 **Title: "Witch" of Betrayal; Caster**

 **Level: 500**

 **INT: 1000 (A+)**

 **STR: 100 (E)**

 **Description: Summoned into Caster class for the 5th Fuyuki Holy Grail War, Medea is the former princess of Colchis, scorned by mythology and killer of children. Her dream is to have a Second Life freed from, at the very least, the Greek Gods.**

 **Status: Unshackled (-500 MP/min)**

"Because you are positively the worst Master possible." Medea answers with a dull tone as **Rule Breaker** travels up the Magus's spine in a sawing motion and slowly decapitates the man. Ouch….

"Oh. Who are you?" Medea says as she twirls Rule Breaker in her hands and a dozen of magic circles aimed at us.

"Err. Wait, wait." I hold my hands forward, "We just literally came back from the dead, don't be like that."

"I know." She reservedly answers, "I'm pretty sure that I was forced to drag your corpses into the room when my _former_ master was requiring some more mana to fuel his experiments."

"Ah... Are you okay?" Pyrrha asks as she notices that Medea seems to stumble in step a bit and the magic circles immediately disappear.

"I need a contract to stay in this plane of existence and I haven't been able to obtain any substance since my former master's demise," Medea answers with a strained expression as she sits down on a chair. I wonder why she isn't so suspicious of two strangers inside of a super secret workshop? Maybe it's just that anyone is better than Gallista?

"You consume…. Mana, right?" Pyrrha asks as a Ding sounds with a screen.

 **Welcome to Earth in Nasuverse (Type-Moon)!**

 **In this world, there is a secret society of Magus that are quite really one of the most amoral types there are. Well, sort of. In a world where legends come alive as gender-bender versions of themselves (for the most part), it's no wonder that this world is the waifu simulator.**

 **Ding!**

 **Quest:The Little Witch**

 **Description: You and Pyrrha have landed in the 5th Fuyuki Holy Grail War near Caster as 19 year olds! Hopefully, you can survive this incident and become a true master! Now, hopefully, you don't die to a lot of things, but things can't always go so smoothly.**

 **Objective:**

 **Survive**

 **Gain Mastership of Caster**

 **(Other) Summon a servant**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **You get to live (*shrug)**

 **What you really really need**

 **Mastership of Caster**

 **Mastership of ?**

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 **A new skill (for both of you)**

 **Failure:**

 **Death & Soul Destruction**

 **Multiversal Plague caused by a Holy-Grail powered "Angra Mainyu"**

Oh. A quest. Medea looks at us with a suspicious face as she limps toward us.

"There's something in front of you…." she muses as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Oh. uh." I look at Pyrrha who looks at me.

"It's a kind of status magecraft that allows me to gauge my overall health. Maybe I'll tell you later." I say as Medea pauses before falling straight to the ground.

"By Tartarus, Gaia is a bitch," Medea mutters as she struggles to get up. "Can I form a contract with either of you?"

"Your choice." I answer as Pyrrha nods, "It's not that big of a deal."

"That's remarkably kind of you." She blinks, "Do you have any ambitions for the Holy Grail?"

"Errr… Just hold it?" I shrug. Technically, I can get almost anything from the **Store** or going to a certain dimension. In addition, the Fuyuki Grail is possessed by Angra Mainyu. So whatever we wish for, it'll fuck us over.

"Get a sword out of it?" Pyrrha says half-heartedly as she helps Medea up.

"Well then…. I just want a second life." Medea answers as she stares at Pyrrha and then me. "Do you know how contracts are formed?"

"No…." I say. Honestly, isn't it only just accepting it while having a Command Seal or something like that?

"We have to exchange mana to form one if you don't have a command seal." She says with a slight red tint to her cheeks.

"Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is….. Oh." I trail off. Kissing. Or Sex. Right.

"Just a peck?" Pyrrha asks as Medea nods. "Okay." Her lips briefly contact Medea's own as a symbol that looks like Milo in spear form and Akouo crossed over each other.

"Cool." Pyrrha's eyes widen as she stares down at the seal. I then feel a burning sensation on my hand and I left it up to show a simple fleur-de-lis on it. Oh, that's how I'm getting a servant.

"Is there a ritual circle around?" I ask as I show Pyrrha my own.

"Yes? But we'll be adversaries." Medea says with a look of confusion as she instantly knows that I'll most likely be also summoning a servant of my own.

"And why can't we just team up? It's not like we have a true desire for them." I respond.

"True…." she muses as we leave the room to a ritual room with a circle engraved on the floor. It's really bright. Like white with computer screens.

"Well, let's see what I get?" I joke as I feed mana into the circle.

 _Silver and iron to the origin._

 _Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._

 _The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall._

 _The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter once filled._

… _._

―――― _I announce._

 _Yourself is under me, my fate is in your sword._

 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

 _Here is my oath._

 _I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――_ _！_

Yeah, I copied Rin's chant. What about it? I mean, I doubt that Zelretch will complain, I hope. The circle begins to glow a dark red as a strong wind pushes me away. Pyrrha moves her arm in front of her face as Medea just floats in the air against the buffeting winds.

The air clears to reveal a white-haired man in a black trench coat with French features looking at me. He lifts up a large guillotine-shaped broadsword and bows.

"You have summoned Servant Assassin." he says before rising up with his guillotine blade pointed at Caster, "So why is Caster here?"

 **[...]**

 **Charles-Henri Sanson**

 **Title: Paris's Executioner, Assassin, Familiar** _**(Heroic Servant)**_ **of Ezra**

 **Level: 500**

 **STR: 200 (D)**

 **DEX: 300 (C)**

 **VIT: 200 (D)**

 **INT: 200 (D)**

 **WIS: 200 (D)**

 **LUC: 500 (A)**

 **Description: The Assassin of Ezra Scarlett for the 5th Fuyuki Holy Grail War. Charles-Henri Sanson is the fourth head of a family of executioners for the French Crown, even beheading King Louis XVI and Queen Antoinette. He believes in the justice system, denouncing evil while praising humans. His wish is to merely see justice persist through humanity.**

 **[...]**

 **Skills:**

 **A Servant's Existence (Rank -): Summoned into a class container to participate in the Heaven's Feel Ritual, this servant is summoned into a body that is locked stat-wise. They are capable of detecting threats, can mentally communicate with their Master, will be forced to give rudimentary information to other "Masters", and be able to astralize into an intangible state.**

 **Presence Concealment (Rank D): Although he is in the Assassin class, the act of assassination is near impossible for Sanson. However, he is still able to mask his presence somewhat from human senses.**

 **100% chance of not being detected**

 **-50% chance if the enemy has "A Servant's Existence" or at least 200 INT**

 **Executioner (Rank A++): A Skill that increases damage towards those of the Evil alignment. Also, a Servant will also become a target if his/her actions are regarded as evil. Severing evil by means of evil; the ultimate judgment act.**

 **1000% increase against Anti-heroes**

 **Continuous deal 10% of max HP if the user is considered "Evil"**

 **Medical Techniques (Rank A): Modern medicine that surpasses the medical technology of those times by a few degrees. Still, this Skill does not make a comparison by modern standards, instead determined by the standards of the age in which the Servant lived.**

 **Ability to detect viruses and injuries capable of being combatted during French Revolution era**

 **Human Anatomy Study (Rank B): Sanson did not neglect researching on where he could hurt the human body without killing, without leaving prognostic symptoms. Putting it in another way, it means he understands where it is okay to injure.  
-**

 **75% of leaving a nonfatal wound**

 **-50% less chance to inflict "Bleeding"**

 **Death is Hope For Tomorrow - La Mort Espoir (Rank A): The embodiment of the true execution tool, the guillotine. The likelihood of death is decided not by powers of resistance against curses or good fortune, but by whatever is possible to defeat fate with a strong heart.**

 **75% Chance of HP = 0**

 **-50% if LUC is 500 or above**

 **-50% if have anti-Mental Interference Skill**

 **+100% if has been executed in their history**

Damn, that Noble Phantasm is strong. It can probably wipe out almost every single Servant in the entire war, except Berserker and Gil. But those two are broken in their own right. I guess that as his master, I get his full profile. I wonder if Pyrrha can do the same? Good to know that Pyrrha and I can technically reach at least their minimum in at least a couple of stats if we dump points. I would've thought that it is more insane, like 1000 at rank E. I wonder what his weapon is like?

 **Epée de Justice (Divine):**

 **Description: The guillotine blade of Charles-Henri Sanson, this weapon is imbued with the skill of "Executioner". The weapon's effects stack with the anti-evil skill and is capable of removing extremities without prejudice.**

 **DMG: 1000**

 **Effects: +500 DMG against those of Evil Alignment**

"Oh, my girlfriend saved her from mana exhaustion..." I chuckle as his sword dissolves away into prana particles.

"So I presume that you are partnered together?" He says as he walks out of the circle.

"Yes. Just a question, do you have an ambition for the Holy Grail?" I ask in order to reiterate the profile as he lifts his eyebrow.

"The only thing that I really desire is for…..justice in this world to always be present. So not much seeing as there is a judicial system in place in this world that is significantly better than during my time," he responds simply.

"Well then!" I clap my hands together. "So I ask of you, do you know what games are?"

The two servants just look at Pyrrha and me in annoyance. I guess that it does sound weird out of context?

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Finished. So, I graduated. So you know what that means, an update! So we're in the Nasuverserse! Ya-yeet. Cough cough. Anyway, this chapter is to see if anyone wants to see this continue. Like, for some reason, I've been having the worst Writer's block possible. I've been revising and deleting and writing lines for the stupid "Biohazard" fic for days now. Lol, anyway. Let's get right into this!**

 **Also, just saying. Gamer system is broken. That's really it. I can't really re-tool the entire system to even attempt to fit it into Nasu's weird power scaling system.**

 **Tata!**


	25. Chapter 25:Settling In

"So, you're telling me that you have a power that is granted by a multi-dimensional god that is conveniently named Gaea, the same name as the entity currently suppressing magecraft in this world?" Medea asks.

"Why yes. Yes, there is." I merely respond as I start looking through Gallista's junk. Nothing. Assassin has astralized and is currently waiting by the door to the workshop.

"Can I...have a look into it?" She says with a slightly hungry expression on her as I go through the **Options** , have there always been one(?), and activated the **Familiar Menu** option.

"Yep!" I absentmindedly respond while I find two books on basic Alchemy. I keep one for myself while handing the other to Pyrrha who starts to flip through it with intrigue.

 **You have received "Basic Alchemy" (Rare)!**

 **Basic Alchemy (Rare):**

 **Description: The Beginner's guide into Alchemy. A school that focuses its studies around the flow of matter, most alchemists research on conversion of matter, but those of Atlas delve in the conversion of phenomena.**

"Intriguing." She muses as she starts to go through the status screen while nodding alongside with the information presented in the status screen. I'm going to assume that it's the same as presented in the Fate Wiki. I turn back to the door to see Assassin with the status screen also in front of him as he looks at it with a raised eyebrow. It's not my fault if its a game in real life.

 **Ding!**

Huh? Did we complete the mission? I thought that it would've triggered when I summoned Assassin! Okay then. I mean, it must've only completed now because the Hidden Objective was completed. But what?

 **Mission Complete!**

 **You have received Identification Papers! *(Automatically filed)**

 **You have received a Mithril Marriage Ring! (Unique)**

 **You have received "Beta Tester" Title!**

 **Beta Tester:**

 **You actually made it past one world with the System. And now you're explaining it to others. I'm so proud of you.**

 **+5 LUC**

Okay. Wait, wait wait. Marriage Rings? What age are we?

 **[You are both currently of age 19. Newlywed and moved to a house next to Homurahara Academy. I have filed for a teaching license in English, the stereotype.]**

Okay. Great. But married? Already? I quick glance at Pyrrha and I can see that she has a blush as she also fondles her own ring.

"Soooo." I look at Medea, who is still looking at her status screen while also drawing sigils onto the air. She stops and looks at me with an annoyed glance. "Do you know much about contracts?"

"Yes." She answers with an annoyed tick, "Even if I am considered the Witch of Betrayal, it's not like I don't know how to form them."

"Can you marry us?"

"Yes. I ca-" She chokes as she stares at the two rings that both of us are holding. "Aren't you rushing things?"

I flash to when she and Souichirou will meet in the story. Right. We're rushing things. Please note the sarcasm.

"No." I plainly answer as I grab Pyrrha's shoulder as she also confidently juts her head out. As if she is truly announcing it. I guess that death really does change one's' perspective.

"I have no regrets now." She proudly proclaims as Medea looks at the two of us with a bitter smile. Right. Jason. Shiii-.

"I hope that I can have a love just as good as yours." She responds, "But I doubt I can, _he_ has tainted it for me." She spat out the word "he" as if it is an anathema to her.

"I'm sure that you can find someone." I say, "Hey, system. Can you actualize her existence?"

 **[So…. Haha… You should probably see the Skill Tree]**

Wait. The skill tree. The Magics can be in there. Shit… I immediately go to the **Skill Tree** page of the screen. Gotta go look at the op new shit.

"Wait, Medea. I think we can actually get you a body." My eyes click into the Nasuverse branch and behold! The Skill Tree with new OP shit! Mwa ha ha ha! I raise my arms as I start to appraise new and glorious skills. There are even some skills that we can get along with choosing another branch.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Skill Tree (Available Points: 5)**

 _ **Touching Heaven:**_

 **Homunculi Creation (Cost: 1)**

 **Lesser Holy Grail Creation (Cost: 3)**

 **Healing Magecraft (Cost: 1)**

 **Wishcraft (Cost: 7)**

… **...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...**

 **(NEEDS ALL FOUR PREVIOUS SKILLS)**

 **Third Magic: Heaven's Feel (Cost: 20 & Requires Access to Akasha)**

 _ **Conceptual Fabrication:**_

 **Item Construction (Cost: 1)**

 **Signature Weapon = Noble Phantasm (Rank C) (Cost: 3)**

 **Runes (Cost: 2)**

 **Airy Scripture (Cost: 5)**

… **...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...**

 **(NEEDS ALL FOUR PREVIOUS SKILLS)**

 **Fourth Magic: Primordial Transmogrification (Cost: 20 & Requires Access to Akasha)**

 _ **Are you a Vampire?:**_

 **Bloodsucking (Cost: 1)**

 **Blood Ritual & Magecraft (Cost: 3)**

 **Vampiric Might (Cost: 1)**

 **Marble Phantasm (Cost: 5)**

… **...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...**

 **(NEEDS ALL FOUR PREVIOUS SKILLS)**

 **True Ancestor (Cost: 10)**

 _ **Beings of Legendary Descent:**_

 _ **(Can be chosen in addition to other)**_

 **Determine Self (Cost: 1)**

 **Grant Skill (Cost: 3)**

 **Grant Noble Phantasm (Cost: 5)**

 _ **Mystic Eyes:**_

 _ **(One eye can be picked with others, but Gold, Jewel, and Rainbow Class cannot be added to Magics or RM skill path)**_

 **Common Random (Cost: 3)**

 **Gold Random: (Cost: 5)**

 **Jewel Random (Cost: 10)**

 **Rainbow Random (Cost: 50)**

 _ **The True Faker:**_

 **Structural Grasp (Cost: 1)**

 **Structural Observe (Cost: 2)**

 **A Hero's Ideal (Cost: 1)**

 **Tracing (Cost: 3)**

… **...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...**

 **(NEEDS ALL FOUR PREVIOUS SKILLS)**

 **Reality Marble: Unlimited Weapon Arsenal (Cost: 5)**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Who the fuck doesn't want to be a magician? However, what the fuck are these skills? We can have a "false" ancestry with one of the Heroic Servants and basically gain their skills and Noble Phantasm? Neat. Very Neat. So I have 5 points. Ermmm, let's do this shit!

I click **Determine Self** , let's burn that point! The Status Screen starts to glow red before a loud **Ding!** Comes from out of nowhere.

 **Title Gained!**

 **You gained "Descendent of Leonidas"! **(Replaces "The Warrior")**

 **Descendent of Leonidas:**

 **You have found out that you have spiritual ancestry with Leonidas, one of the greatest Spartans!**

 **+20% DMG reduction**

 **+20 VIT**

 **+20 STR**

That's neat. So, my previous title just got upgraded to be even more powerful.

 **[Whisper: I was actually tempted to make you the descendant of Astolfo…. _]**

Wait, what?

"What did you do?" Pyrrha asks before she tightly grabs my arm, "And did you forget?"

Right. Let's just do that.

"So yeah. We can gain Heaven's Feel." I say with a slight glance at it, "If we have 20 Skill Points."

"That's a lot." Medea says, "But what's more years waiting." She then looks at the two of us.

With a cough, she starts to form a magic circle and hands **Rule Breaker** to me.

"Just drip some blood, both of you." She says as the circle starts to lightly glow like it is alive. "It is still a ritual dagger, not just a _magecraft breaker_."

"Okay," I say as I make a light scratch with the dagger. The dagger actually bypassing the protections of the Gamer before the skill, **Gamer's Body** , immediately reasserts itself when the dagger parts from my skin. Huh. So the Gamer System is technically magecraft?

 **[I was lazy when programming it, okay?]**

I should feel worried about that comment. I mean, she's a god, she can just channel Divine powers into it and form it, right? Magecraft is probably harder than divine mystic arts. Handing the ritual dagger over to Pyrrha, she swiftly drips a single drop of blood into the circle. The circle starts to crackle with lightning as a prompt appears before the both of us.

 **[Do you agree to be married?]**

□ **Yes - □ No**

Well, duh. I check the Yes. With a cheerful **Ding!** , the rings jump out of our hands and insert themselves onto our Ring fingers. Medea looks at the spectacle with slight intrigue.

"You do realize that I was supposed to be the Celebrant?" She asks with some humor as she tries to prod a reaction out of the System.

 **[And? We cannot have the three-day Ceremony.]**

She pouts before pausing. "True. I bet they already had sex." She said with a forlorn look before shaking it away. "So, can we move to the new house instead of my former master's workshop."

"Yeah," I respond as I tightly grip my wife's hand. Welp, that sounds weird.

"Okay, Pyrrha." I respond, "I was just looking at the Skill Tree and there is something that _determines_ one's spiritual ancestry. And I clicked it because it was cheap. It seemed like an interesting way to gain skills."

She opens the Skill Tree for herself. "True." She absentmindedly remarks as she also clicks the same choice.

"So, who did you get?" I ask as she stares at the new Title she received.

"I got Boudica." she stammers as she reads the bio of her "spiritual" ancestor. "I feel bad for her."

Huh, Boudica. Is it ironic that we both got redheads, or is it luck?

"I got Leonidas." I merely respond as I see that the workshop has a bounded field. I doubt it'll take kindly for us to leave it. Holding out **Yamato** , I prod the magecraft, causing it to fizzle a bit. Hmm. I've never actually tested my sheath's magic deflecting ability to its fullest. Meh, no reason to start now. I'm a gamer, not a magus,

"I'll do it," Medea answers with a sigh as she just stabs **Rule Breaker** into the bounded field. A bit aggressively, but then again. Her former master.

"So, where's our house exactly?" I ask the Gamer System. It only gave a vague location by the school that Shirou and the gang go to.

 **[Right. RWBY-verse was very straightforward. Here's a map.]**

A map appears out of nowhere that has an arrow and leading in the general direction of the house. Thanks. Hey, Game, if I were to learn Magecraft, would the rest of the System start being affected by Gaea's influence? I know that the Gamer System is technically Gaea's creation, but I'm pretty sure that Nasu's Gaea is different from the multidimensional entity.

 **[Hold Up]**

A sound not unlike a modem turning on screeches from nowhere and all of us pause as the screech finally ends.

 **[Gaia: Who's talking?]**

Is that Gaea? Everyone is staring at my screen at this point, realizing who we're talking to.

"Errr, this is Ezra Scarlett. I was just wondering if your suppression of magecraft will interfere with the Gamer System?" I ask as I absentmindedly ponder how the hell the Gamer System just hooked me up with what is supposed to be an instinct? How does that work?

 **[Gaia: Yeah. Nothing wrong will happen. Just… hmmm, let me call Alaya.]**

The four of us are just standing there shocked as a ringing sound starts to emanate from the glowing square.

 **[Alaya has entered "Gamer System".]**

 **[Alaya: You called?]**

Why? Just why?

 **[Gaia: Do you care about the Gamer System that we discussed once?]**

 **[Alaya: Nah.]**

 **[Gaia: Cool, here's Ezra. He's our chatroom.]**

I'm their chatroom?! What the absolute hell?

 **[Alaya: Oh. Let me see your skill tree….]**

Another screen splits from the glowing square and starts to flick through the **Skill Tree**.

 **[Alaya: Hmmm…. Yep. I'll not send the Counter Force if you go to the Akasha.]**

What? Isn't Alaya supposed to prevent anyone from reaching the Root?

 **[Alaya: Gaea's disciple wouldn't abuse the power while in the universe. And I really don't care outside of it.]**

 **[Gaia: Anyway, I don't care if you use Magecraft as long as you only use Recyclable trash and don't pollute the planet during your stay.]**

Hold up. Hold up. How is that an excuse? I should really be taking my cake and eating it, but why do the two forces legitimately don't care. I think Medea's face is also shrouded in confusion as she gapes unseeingly at the two forces acting…..human.

"Err. Gaia." I say, "Do you really hate humankind?" What? I gotta ask.

 **[Gaia: Not really. It's just that they're sooo stupid. I made PETA and the organization just gets insulted. smh]**

Gaia… made PETA? That raises so many questions. Also, texting lingo? Shouldn't it only be….. Alaya, I guess? I mean, Unconscious Force of Humanity, right?

 **[Alaya: Well, gtg. Have a nice day to you, Gaia. And Gamer, tell EMIYA to make some of his Ice Cream. He'll know what it means. (≧‿≦ ✿)]**

 **[Alaya has left "Gamer System".]**

Sigh. Alaya likes ice cream?

 **[Gaia: Now. I have to go. Just make sure to destroy the darned cup. Thanks for hosting this!]**

 **[Gaia has left "Gamer System".]**

Why in tarnation did that sequence of events happen? I feel so lost. Oh well. I-

"Can we leave?" Medea says as she has already waltzed off with Pyrrha in tow. Yes. Yes. Dear.

* * *

-0-

* * *

We arrive in front of a classic ikkodate. It had sand brown and cream walls. It's nice. I open the door and the four of us stroll in. The raised wooden floor telling us to remove our shoes. I do, just stuffing the shoe back in my inventory before picking up the cotton slipper and slipping it on. The rest mimics my action as we start to venture more into the house.

We arrive at a Chabudai and all of us sit down.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Medea asks as I start to shuffle through the papers in our possession. Yep, there is a teaching license and a Degree in English. Hmmm.

"We should probably determine our element and origin." Pyrrha says, "It looked interesting and will probably help us determine what to study."

"Yes." I merely muse as I look at the license, "I'll be a teacher at the school. Maybe I can buy a hypnotizing skill or just see if there is an open post."

 **Ding!**

 **Quest: "Prologue to the War"**

 **Description: The war is about to begin. Only Saber and Archer are needed to be summoned. Hopefully, you don't alter causality for that. Prepare your forces. Remember, the Avenger is considered a servant of his own right. And never forget, you are fighting for a wish.**

 **Objective:**

 **Determine Origin & Element**

 **Apply for Teacher Application & Get Accepted**

 **Go talk to Kirei Kotomine**

 **Hidden:**

 **?**

 **Reward:**

 **50k EXP**

 **100 Gold**

 **New Skills (based on Origin and Element)**

" **Teaching" Skill**

 **A chance to meet ?**

 **Hidden:**

 **A chance of salvation for Sakura Matou**

That settles it. We're going through with this. I hope that we can win with little bloodshed. But knowing our luck, it wouldn't be like that.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **So. Should I nuke canon and introduce different servants or not? Because it is always interesting to see Shirou with different Saber Servants. Or maybe Bazzett should live? I really don't know. Anyway, I want to see if any of you can assume their element and origin. It is probably both vague and on the nose. Anyway, I think that I should see if I can contribute a Stanley Parable fic for Fate/Stay Night. Actually, that sounds cool, but I never played the VN, so…. That's hard. Meh, I'll just use my own dialogue. Cough cough. Enough rambling. I have to say. How the fuck do I purify the gosh darn cup? Maybe bs a mechanic? I mean I doubt that Alaya nor Gaia will appreciate its existence….**

 **Also, I just realized that if they become Magicians, we'll going to be having some very OP verses appear after this, lol. Maybe I should keep them as a tease and they never received it. I mean, Wishcraft and Runes are OP in their own right. Yep, that's what I'm doing. Gonna cockblock the skill-whore. *Proudly Standing***

 **Tata!**


	26. Chapter 26: Operation Nuke canon

"And that is how you can apply the word 'that' four times in a single sentence and still remain grammatically correct." I wrap up the lecture as I observe the students either groan in confusion or just hurriedly leave the classroom.

I see Shirou and Issei also leave the classroom while talking to each other quietly. Issei has a look of malcontent during the entire period, even before I started to lecture about the grammar hell that is English. I guess Issei really does have his supernatural sense. Interesting. But Shirou never knew what Issei's sense actually was so I should be fine. Hopefully.

Meh. Assassin didn't notice any servants. So I assume that Rider or Archer haven't been summoned yet. That's good. Then that means that Pyrrha and I can most likely assassinate the Matou family, obviously excluding Sakura, and save her.

Luckily, it is the last period of the day. That's probably more than half of the class is "respectfully" running out of the classroom, a whole lot more respectable than my high school…. I think? Eh, might as well complete some of the objectives and then go to Matou Manor. It should be easy with 2 servants, especially since Caster has confessed that she knows how to deal with Crest Worms. I walk back home, already stuffing the worksheets that I forced the class to do into my **Inventory**. Yes, I gave them worksheets. On the first day. Mwa ha ha ha.

I enter the house to see Caster and Pyrrha juggling a kitchen together. They're sort of making it? I shrug and take off my jacket. After all, it's late January.

"Hi, wife!" I say with slight hesitation. The Gamer System just had to randomly give us the rings, and literally just launched the decision on us. I mean, Pyrrha and I are technically joined by the soul due to the Partner System.

"Hi, Ezra!" She perks up as she lifts up her whisk, "I've been trying this recipe on rice and leveled up quite a bit. I think it took a lot of tries though." She comments as she looks at the bowls. I also look at them, noticing some of the rice bowls still on fire. Right. All I got from the **Observe** is **Flaming Fried Rice** that is essentially poison, wonderful.

I pick up a different whisk and start to make a cake. I might as well make a cake for all of us. We still have a couple of hours before the raid.

After a silent moment of cooking and baking, Assassin enters the house and acknowledges me.

"Master, I have only noticed Lancer prowling around the city. Luckily, he has not noticed me," he replies as his attire transforms into a dress shirt and black pants with a red tie. Pretty much just him without his coat. Shrug. I can't judge his casual clothes.

We set up the table for dinner and I place the cake to cool on the side.

"So, Gilgamesh hasn't been going around?" I ask. That is good. Because if he saw Assassin, he'll probably immediately know something is up and go to us. And probably exterminate us…. Or "collect" us. After all, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have any equivalent to the Gamer System. I hope. Because if he does have a prototype, then he wouldn't be intrigued by us and therefore be less likely to damage us. Honestly, do I want to attack someone with a more OP Path To Victory? Not really. I vaguely remember that only Caster Gil should have it, but….. He did exhibit it in the UBW route and… C/C/C? I'm not so sure. The point is, I really don't want to fuck with the god-king that can only be countered by pride and sword spam.

"No," he responds. Caster looks up as she listens to our discussion about the Babylonian King.

"He is quite dangerous." Caster remarked with a slight pout, "He immediately looked up the moment I tried to scry him and he just chuckled before terminating the collection. I had to remake another crystal ball because the other one exploded from the overload."

Pyrrha pats Caster's shoulder as she nervously chuckles.

"So… Operation Nuke Canon." Assassin pauses at the name, "How is this going to come about?"

"We're going to try to steal at least Archer and pray," I say with a serious expression. Honestly, that's it. It'll be a bonus if we grab Lancer because then we'll have a valuable scout and a face tank. Poor Lancer. We can barter Saber with Sakur- never mind, that's not chivalrous.

"Is there any way that we can kill Kirei?" Caster asks. We had met the priest the day before. Luckily, Gilgamesh hadn't been there, or else it would've been a short-lived war. The fake priest just gave us the old cup and ball routine and just let us go.

"Maybe." I mused, "I doubt we can though. He was skilled enough to combat Kirei, who was cheating with time, and Shirou who has plot armor."

"I can stab him." Assassin offers, "I could feel the heart of curses that you mentioned. With that, I should be able to pretty much wipe him out."

"True..." I muse as I think about it. The problem is that then Gilgamesh will be more overt with Kirei's death, seeing as Kirei is the one supplying the mana keeping the king anchored. Without the priest, then Gilgamesh will not be very happy. In addition, the man's stats are stupid.

 **Kirei Kotomine**

 **Title: The Fake Priest**

 **Level: 50 (+150)**

 **STR: 270**

 **LUC: 54**

 **Status: Mapo Tofu Addiction (+25 DEX) ; Heart of Curses (-10 LUC, +20 STR)**

Fucking Mapo Tofu addicted Executor. Ridiculous. He has enough STR to fricking rival Archer's own strength. Honestly, fucking with Canon is easy. It's just how bad the consequences are. I mean, there are more bad ends than good ends. So I guess cause and effect at work. In addition, if we try to steal Archer, I don't even know if his Eye of the Mind can detect a ninja **Rule Breaker**. Because we tested sticking the Noble Phantasm through one of my portals, which worked, much to Caster's surprise, until she tapped the actual frame of the portal with the dagger, then it collapsed.

"You know." Caster absentmindedly remarks as she cuts another carrot into tiny chunks. She's sort of failing. "We should kill the little girl that you mentioned and take Hercules. Therefore, we wouldn't have to fight such a brute."

"The problem is…." I venture forth into that line of thought, "She is too well guarded by that same reasoning. I doubt that I can spawn a portal faster than Berserker's arrival and I doubt that gravity doesn't hinder him."

"True." Caster mutters. I had tried to use **Pull** on Assassin in a practice fight, and he just shrugged it off. Pyrrha's aura constructs were ineffective as well and Servant's weapons aren't made of metal per se, seeing as they are manifested from the servant's legend. There is a chance that my Spear can bypass Hercules's God Hand… if it isn't freaking bullshit by marking its defense by the Noble Phantasm ranking system, which my spell isn't a part of. So fantastic. Why can't God Hand work like Achilles's Noble Phantasm? But nooo, bullshit has to happen. Only Assassin can even touch Hercules, and that will probably only take away 2 of Hercules' lives, which is not a lot.

"Okay then. Small steps first." I say, "We'll raid Matou manor and try to bargain with Shirou. Assassin and I will go there. Pyrrha and Caster should probably go to the school courtyard just in case Lancer and Archer are there. Be sure to let Shirou survive, or else the competition may get a little hairy with Artoria in the mix."

I ignore the slight ufufufu from Caster as she then turns on her cellphone. "He's calling!" She says before she skips off in a lovey-dovey manner. Yes, she found Souichirou. Good for her. Pyrrha had just asked Caster to be with us for the War, to which Caster agreed. Something about not wanting her lovely to not fight anymore.

"So," I say, "We should probably buy some skills from the Tree?"

"Yes, we do have 5 points and now is any better time." Pyrrha remarks as she flicks to the screen. She instantly picks **Lesser Holy Grail Creation**. What? Why?

As I look at her with a confused face, she answers, "We need to catch the souls of the dead Servants in order to prevent Angra Mainyu from getting stronger." Shadows start to creep up the walls as Assassin slams the hilt of his sword against the ground, causing it to retreat.

"Might I recommend from invoking the name of the god of Evil that is currently within an all-powerful wishing device?" Assassin calmly says as his Anti-Evil sword pretty much eviscerated the shadows by its mere presence. So badass. If only there were glowing lights coming from it.

"I'm baaack!" Medea returns exuberantly from the side room. "Now! Let's go look at your Origin and Element!" She claps her hand before dragging the two of us into her workshop. Nooo!

We enter a Grecian pseudo-temple that she had managed to convert from a large room in the house. Since she knew about the Gamer System, she has been interested in checking up on us. Emphasis on checking us. One time, Pyrrha and I had woken up to her holding a crude needle to my arm. It was….terrifying to see her uber-curious expression in the night.

In her workshop, there was already a ritual circle lying in the middle of it with the catalysts necessary for these kinds of rituals.

"Let's do this!" She claps with almost just as much excitement as she did when she found her love. I mean, she is foremost a researcher. The two of us mutely followed her requests, as long as they weren't too ridiculous or tantric in nature and she provided us the results.

"So, Pyrrha." She says, "You have an Origin in Soul. Probably because of the previous world you were talking about, being born in a world where souls exist outside of the body. Oh, how I want to see a place like that. And you have a tri-element in wind, fire, and earth. That is probably due to your Magnetism Magecraft and the Fall Maiden Magic that you mentioned."

Interesting. It does make sense. But what about mine? She turns to me as she looks at it with intrigue. "You have a Dual Origin of Potential and Dreams."

Dreams? I look at her in confusion as she waves it aside.

She continues, "Ironically, we have another Incarnation in this century. You have an unusual element in Dreams." What? What does _that_ mean? **Ding!**

I guess I got my answer.

 **You have received a Title, Incarnation of Dreams!**

" **Incarnation of Dreams": You have an Origin and Element in Dreams. Illusions are the piece de resistance of your kit, I hope.**

 **+1000% increase in magic skills that are illusive/stealth**

 **-100% decrease in EXP of other magic skills**

 **Origin: Potential (Lvl MAX): You will have the predilection to always "complete the game". Doesn't matter. So you might as well get a skill buff.**

 **+100% experience gain in all magecraft skills**

 **All magecraft skills learned starts at 25% of MAX Level**

 **Origin: Dreams (Lvl MAX): You will have the predilection to dream. Whether for a future or a goal, there is going to be an endgame for you to reach.**

 **+100% experience gain in illusion, mind, and projection-based skills, -10% experience gain in skills that affect the world physically**

 **Element: Dreams (Lvl MAX): You find ease in controlling dreams, the unreality that people often don't** _ **see**_ **.**

 **+100% experience gain in illusion, mind, and projection-based skills, -10% experience gain in skills that affect the world physically**

Wait. Did Potential just offset the negatives of Dreams by allowing only a 20% decrease in skill gain? Neat. So that means….. I fucking learn at a rate of 1200% for any illusion, skill, or mind based skill. WTF. That's OP. I mean. I understand how I have Potential, because well… the Gamer system. But dreams? Do I aspire to things? I guess I do. But now that I'm aware, I'm going to be a whole lot more conscientious of my dreams and goals? Cause that'll suck a lot.

Caster drools for a bit at my unique element and Pyrrha's Origin before stopping.

"So, are we done?" I say as I muse on how to raid the manor. It should be easy. Seeing as I can teleport into the Bounded Field, therefore it should prevent detection. Then we can go and assassinate the Matou's and bring Sakura back home after stabbing her with Assassin's blade, hopefully missing her heart. Pyrrha had also brought Healing Magecraft and leveled it up to enough that the heart should be at least resuscitated if the…cut was incorrect. Obviously, Assassin didn't appreciate the doubt, seeing as he does have his Human Medical Research and Medical Techniques skill, but I'm pretty sure that Heart Surgery didn't occur during French-Revolution era France.

Just in case though. I'm going to buy Runes because it can be useful, especially if there is a rune that deals with the heart and healing.

 **Primordial Runes (Lvl 25/100): The Runes that spawn from Odin's Tongue. The language of Elder Futhark. You are a proficient novice in the art.**

 **Cost: 10 MP per Rune activation**

 **+25 INT**

That is niiice. I just need to boost my DEX in order to dodge shit. Let's just spam 200 points into it. Right? A nice idea I hope. Wow, 338 DEX, that's slightly insane. That'll match a servant with C rank DEX. Anyway, let's go raid the Matou Manor. Cause fuck Shinji and the bag of worms. **Sowilo**. A small spurt of flame is burnt on my finger as I play with the rune, only to realize that I don't have any fire protection…. I snuff it out with **Laguz**.

 **Ding!**

 **Primordial Runes is now level 26!**

Whatever. Time to raid the Matou Manor. Small steps.

"Pyrrha, we're starting step 1 of Operation Nuke Canon!" I say as she waves me good luck.

Calling Assassin, I don my **Dapper Hat** and **Cloak of Shadows** in order to avoid detection. He astralizes as I transform into a Phoenix. Let's do this. **Ding!**

Oh now, what?

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **So an interesting point in discussion is that one guy came late to the party and accused my character of being OP. FFS look at flameclawsxx's stuff, not to demean the writer, his work is interesting, its just that there are probably better examples of uber OP gamer's then mine. Anyway, just having a moment with that review. Also, guys, I've never seen a PJO gamer aside from two. So I'm not so sure about the PJO one.**

 **Anyway, I feel that I may as well force my Gamer through Akame Ga Kill, Worm, Future Diary (I mean, It'll be unique), D. Gray man, Konosuba, Star Wars Cinematography Verse, MCU, Magi, Inheritance Cycle, Soul Eater, DxD, maybe a Doctor Who one-shot during Christmas, other stuff, and maybe one-shot omakes of video games.** **I guess. Anyway, the point is, is that I highly doubt that this will get rewritten, because this is essentially me going through a giggle-fest with this fic.**

 **If you don't want to read unfiltered brainwaves of a fanfic writer, than you really don't want to read this. Deal with it.**

 **Next on the agenda. I need help locating a purifying item capable of exorcising Angra Mainyu. I mean, I can easily ask Medea to perform some witchcraft and then stuff him into a Lesser Grail, but that doesn't seem "Gamer" enough… If I can't find a reasonable item, then I guess that I'll go plan A.**

 **Cough. Have a nice day.**

 **Tata!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Matou Raid

**[You expected a quest, but instead, it is a notification!]**

That's excessive and you know its game. I fly out of the house in the general direction of the Matou Manor. I'm glad that it's not a quest though. **Ding!**

 **Bird Change has been altered!**

 **Phoenix Transformation (Level MAX): Tweet, tweet Motherfuckers! I'm a bird!**

 **Produce Minor Fireballs**

 **Can go from 0 to MAX HP in a fire while transformed**

 **Calming song to those with the good of heart, opposite with those of bad**

 **Phoenix Tears: 25% HP & MP restored**

Oh, that's nice. So if I were to "die", I can regenerate my health to the max while resting in a fire as a bird? Ehhh. How does that work? Is this a continuous effect or is this only if I were to die?

 **[When you die as a Phoenix, so it's extremely situational. Can't make it** _ **too**_ **op.]**

Drats. Well, at least I have free potions. I bet that Medea will be salivating over the chance to mix some potions with it…. That is a terrifying thought.

 **[Just kidding, There's a quest.]**

I mean, I was waiting for it. I'm pretty sure everyone realized that there was a quest.

 **[You know what. Fine.]**

 **Hidden Quest: The Matou Rescue**

 **Description: This is a quest important enough to be mentioned, but not important enough to actually have a "reward". By the way, this was the hidden objective.**

 **Objective:**

 **Rescue Sakura Matou**

 **Obliterate the Matou Manor**

 **Remove the "Black Grail"**

 **Rewards:**

" **Chance" for Shirou's Command Seal**

 **Final Line for Reality Marble**

 **4 Skill Points**

Hmm, so I can actually do something more. Okay then, let's blow up this shit. Assassin is not far behind me as I soar through the sky. The night time wind air goes by my pinions as Assassin and I bare down upon the manor.

" _I sincerely hope that this plan doesn't crash and burn."_ I mentally remark to Assassin as he leaps next to me.

"I do so as well, Master." Assassin muses as he points his blade at the slightly open window. It leads to a room colored in pearly white and pale lavender. "That appears to be the young Matou's room."

"Yes," I say as I create a portal to that window. I prod for a bounded field with **Yamato** , luckily, there was none as no sparks shown. Actually, maybe I should do this first. I peer into the portal, seeing that no one is in the room. That's good.

I widen the portal and the two of us leap through it, neatly landing on the carpeted floor. Looking around, I can definitely tell that this is Sakura's room. I doubt that the worm sack nor the rapist scum has a room like this. Activating **Mystic Eyes of Supernatural Recognition** , I see a light blue sheen on the door. But none near the walls. I draw Hagalaz on the wall-after all it does refer to destruction-and channel mana into it. The wall explodes. Well shit. Assassin and I looked at each other before booking it. With my arguably C-rank AGI and Assassin's Servanthood, we swiftly go down to the Underground catacombs that are the Matou Family workshop.

And now there are magical alarms blaring. Shiiit. Using **Yamato** , I deflect the magic missiles attacking us and we continue through. I hear shouts on the other side of a heavy cement door along with a heavy dose of Killing Intent. Coating **Nagareboshi** in mana, I swiftly cut through the door. **Flash Strike!** The heavy door gets bisected as if in a classic shounen show as I leap through the debris along with Assassin.

"Assassin!" I yell, "Decapitate the worm!"

With little difficulty, Assassin casually lobs off the worm's head as I wrench the red book from Shinji's hand with TK. Utilizing **Mana Rope** , I swiftly tie up the purple-haired brat and **Push** him against the cement wall, knocking him unconscious.

I look towards the worm pit and see Sakura by the side with Rider standing by her unconscious master's side uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," I say while the Gorgon looks at me with slight confusion.

"And why would you feel that?" she asks, "You managed to get rid of my master's abusers."

"Death is Hope For Tomorrow: La Mort Espoir!" Assassin yells as a guillotine appears over Medusa's head.

"Oh." Medusa plainly states with slight fear as she tries to move her head. "I see that I am once again executed for being a monster."

I sigh as I look at the Servant. I'm glad that Assassin's Noble Phantasm doesn't have to be activated at a close range. But Medusa… She could have been a great support for Sakura, but we need to get rid of the servants seeing as Pyrrha and I are planning on purifying the damn Grail. So no "good" ending here.

"Do it," I say resignedly as the blade falls. It doesn't matter what Medusa does. Fate is against her. She is evil, has been decapitated ergo executed, and has lower LUC than Assassin. I place down the Lesser Grail that Pyrrha made. It is only a crude clay container shaped roughly in the shape of a grail. The grail captured the soul of Rider and I immediately stuffed it into the Inventory. Can't have Illya detecting anything out of the ordinary.

I watch as Sakura's command seals fade away like a dream. What? Shouldn't it stay? Well, that was until I felt a slight burn on my arm. I guess the Gamer system is bullshit?

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **You have killed Servant of Rider, Medusa!**

 **You have gained 20k EXP!**

 **You have gained 2000 Gold!**

 **Random Skill Roulette! ~~ Monstrous Strength {Rank B}!**

 **Monstrous Strength {Rank B} (Lvl MAX): You have ripped it out of the existence of Medusa the Gorgon. You can now double your Strength!**

 **Cost: 300 MP**

 **X2 STR for 10 minutes**

 **You are now at Level 76!**

 **You have gained 15 Status Points!**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is now level 22 [for shounen-ness]!**

 **Telekinesis is now level 14!**

 **Bladed Proficiency is now level 26!**

 **Mana Manipulation is now level 20!**

 **Mana Rope is now level 32!**

 **Primordial Runes is now level 34!**

 **You have completed two Quests!**

 **You have gained 4 skill points!**

 **You have gained 50k EXP!**

 **You have gained 100 Gold!**

 **You have gained "Teaching"!**

 **You are now level 81!**

 **You have gained 1 skill point!**

 **You have gained 25 status points!**

 **Teaching (Lvl 1/100): You have an aptitude in teaching people.**

 **+1% Teaching Adeptness in skills that you have lvl MAX in.**

 **You received 1 Line of Reality Marble Aria!**

 _ **And so I invoke: Aisling Paradise**_

 **Ding!**

 **Reality Marble: Aisling Paradise formed!**

 **Reality Marble: Aisling Paradise (LVL 1/10):**

 **Desc: What dwells within the Soul of all Gamers is a wish to grind and be better. Well, even if you have been refused ID: Create, you have this. You can replay any being that you had fought and killed. However, you only receive EXP from their deaths, no Loot.**

 **Cost: Initial - 2500 MP ; Continue - 50 MP/min ; Regular Summon - 25 MP ; Boss Summon - 500 MP**

 **All enemies defeated can be replayed or used to assault the Gamer's enemy at a cost of MP**

* * *

What? Did I just yoink a skill from a servant? And also, Monstrous Strength? I would've asked for Cybele or Riding, but that is just as overpowered. Anyway, wasn't my Runes just 26? Well then, certain things are OP with Origin and Elements. Somehow. Also, yes. I got my Reality Marble.

But now.

"Stab Sakura in the heart," I say with slight hesitation. This may fuck up so horribly, but I have Phoenix Tears and we need a way to keep her still so that the Crest Worms don't fully infect her. Seeing as we have Caster, that should work. But Caster isn't here right now. I'm just glad that there is a high chance of Assassin not fucking up this operation due to his dual skill in Human Anatomy Research and Medical Techniques. I hope.

The heavy blade goes straight into the chest of the teen, whose body unconsciously gasps. That's good because that means that the blade actually avoided both lungs with the luck of a God. I see black mist escape from the wound as the body starts to convulse uncontrollably.

Wait, Runes. Placing my finger on her clothes (not like that), I draw Hagalaz, Naudhiz, and Elhaz. All of them deal with exorcising or blessing, which should hopefully kill the worms. Activating it, I see something starting to aggressively leave her body. Oh, that's the worms. So glad that she's unconscious. Now I know that a lot of the Crest Worms make up of Sakura's well everything due to her progressive exposure to more of them. So I'm pretty sure that she's dying right now. Wow, am I glad that I unlocked Phoenix Form. I mean, there was a rune for stagnation….. But I wasn't so sure about it. Welp, transforming into a Phoenix, I cry into her wounds, which is everywhere, while Assassin is busy stabbing the worms to the death. Quite aggressively at that. I guess that it is evil.

"Assassin." I say as I watch him finish, "Take Sakura back home and watch over her to make sure that nothing wrong happens. I'm going to see if Pyrrha and Caster need help. You can join me after you put Sakura in one of the Guest Room beds."

"Of course, Master." Assassin agrees as he slings the limp body over his shoulder.

Both of us leave the cavernous chamber after I layer Sowilo and Naudhiz with a timer matrix by its side. There should be enough to force the manor to cave in and hopefully remove any evidence of Magecraft. I'm not going to snoop around the house for Magecraft Materials, seeing as their magecraft is primarily dedicated to Worms nowadays. I doubt that their original magecraft in Absorption is even existent. The timer matrix had already tripped and we pretty much teleported out.

We enter the blown up room of Sakura. I throw as much random stuff within her room into my Inventory and then spawn a portal leading to our house. I spawn another one leading to the courtyard. Where I see explosions going about. Great….

"I gotta go!" I say as I leap through it. I see him do the same as I terminate the portals as I land on the other side, the School courtyard, seeing a battle royale against three partners. Wait, three partners? I look at Lancer, who is still Cú Chulainn, but there is a woman with magenta hair holding… is that Fragarach? Shit, that's Bazett. What in tarnation changed canon there? The thing is that I recall Rin, or is it Shirou, saying that Bazett is three times stronger than her. So shit. I can't throw a spear because then Fragarach will no doubt activate. And I don't know if my Counter can counter her absolute counter.

Caster is flying around with Pyrrha spawning Aura Platforms to dance around Finn shots and Bazett trying to rush her. Damn, that's some dodging skills.

"Master!" I hear Archer shout as he throws Kanshou and Bakuya at me. Shiat! I deflect the two blades with **Physical Counter** , causing the blades to fly back at him quite quickly, which he dismisses before he disengages from Lancer and charges me. Wha? That seems stupid. Luckily, he "matches" me in AGI, so I was able to track him.

 **[...]**

 **Counter Guardian EMIYA**

 **Title: Counter Guardian; Archer**

 **Level: 500**

 **INT: 400 (B)**

 **LUC: 100 (E)**

 **Description: The Fake Hero. A Counter Guardian forced to relentlessly kill by the "unconscious" orders of Alaya, the will of Humanity. Someone who just wants to save everybody. A fool. Coming back to the Grail War, he plans to murder his younger self in order to free himself from Alaya's contract by paradox.**

I change my sword stance and twin paos meet a katana with a clash of steel. It appears that Archer isn't using his misleading style. I guess I'm not a servant, so I'm not "worthy". Hmmph. I have stats of a Servant right now, even if I don't have their bullshit existence. You know what. Let's just get this over with. I use **Telekinesis** to pull him away. For some reason, weapons are still affected by my TK or gravity control so I get to see Archer's shocked face as he is flung across the battlefield until he crashes against a chain-link fence, where Shirou is hiding behind.

I guess that we're not seeing Shirou live.

I summon a mini-portal by Caster's side, catching her attention as she nods her head. She thrusts the sacrificial dagger into the portal while channeling prana into it.

I'm just glad that Lancer doesn't have any Instinct or clairvoyant skills. So I spawn a portal right in front of him as he almost reaches Pyrrha. He leaps into the dagger and seized in shock as the dagger works its magic on him.

"Lancer!" Bazett shouts as she finally catches up to Pyrrha. The two engages in combat as Lancer just kneels on the ground.

"Lancer," Caster demands, burning a command seal. I wince in realization, using Caster's noble phantasm probably burnt quite a good bit of Pyrrha's mana even if the spell isn't that strong. "Stop fighting and stand by Erza, the redhead not fighting. And no, you cannot kill him."

"Cheating Noble Phantasms." He grumbles as he walks over by my side. He then faces me as he lazily faces towards me. Is he not even angry? I thought that being separated from Bazett, whom I'm pretty sure he thought was cute, would make him angry.

"You know, we can stop fighting." Pyrrha remarks as she ducks under the lunge of Bazett, who's face is just plain pissed. The magenta haired woman stops and looks down at her wrist.

"Right," she says sourly as she confirms the loss of Lancer. "Do you know where the church is?"

"He's on the hill by the river," I say as she sighs before leaving. "Bye Lancer. It's been nice knowing you."

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asks as she stabs her spear against the soil of the courtyard.

"Am I?" Bazett asks with an annoyed expression on her face, "You took away my chance to win the Grail War."

"Right." Pyrrha sheepishly responds before Bazett just flees, jumping away with a runic-powered leap.

With instinct, I deflect the Finn shot heading straight for my face with **Yamato**.

"Who are you?" Rin demands as she holds a jewel at my face from across the field. I just flick it away with my **Telekinesis**.

"Hey!" she shouts as she pouts and stamps her feet on the ground. How adorable. "Do you know how much that costs me!?"

"Yes." I answer, "But we are combatants."

"True," she says as she nervously looks around, realizing that Archer has disappeared. And that she is facing two Servants, one who has managed to dodge Lancer, who has A-rank Agility, and another who managed to fight her Archer away.

 **[Killing Intent at the tower -]**

I see a red glint coming from the tower mentioned. The sword only takes the most direct route, so I'm sure that it will even go through its "owner". I summon a portal to catch **Hrunting** and spawn it behind Archer, who is forced to dismiss it lest he gets impaled by his own arrow. Portals are OP. Never say otherwise.

He leaps towards the courtyard, utilizing **Rho Aias** in order to deflect Caster's attacks. He looks smug. I guess Shirou died. Fantastic. So that means that Saber isn't going to exist. Caster can technically summon a Saber, but we don't need it, because it'll most likely not summon an OP saber.

Utilizing **Mana Rope** , I throw them around Rin, who squawks in rage as she is unceremoniously flung behind us.

With a grin, I tilt my sword at him. I can't resist doing it.

"You have to go by us if you want the girl," I say as Lancer just stands still and watches me. "Me. I mean me." I correct. How much STR does Archer have? D rank? Okay, then I guess I'll add 50 to my STR. That's enough to give it a pseudo D rank.

Once again, the blades clash against each other. Neither blades gaining notches so they just slide right off each other. Right, none of the blades are going to dent from impact because they're both magic weapons. I throw my body and perform a dragon hammer flash in order to slam the sword heavily against Archer's head.

With a smug expression, he just shoves aside the katana with one of his blades and thrusts at me with the other. I use my sheath in order to knock aside the second blade going straight for my gut.

"No," I say as I just Sparta kick him in the balls. Now, I have to say. I am a man. But I am a man that takes his easy routes. And if you are a man, you should've prepared for that inevitably. Even if you are a psychics-defying spirit.

"Can you make ice cream for Alaya?" I ask with a slightly grinning expression.

"Why?" Archer momentarily groans with chagrin as Pyrrha shoots him in the face along with Caster launching a lightning bolt. Ouch. I could feel that.

"Who are you?" Rin demands with a slight tremble in her voice as she now realizes how utterly fucked she is. She should know me, right? Oh, the fedora.

"Somebody," I reply as I sheath **Nagareboshi**. "Now go leave, little girl. You're out of this war."

"Fine." She pouts as she also leaves the courtyard. "Stupid bakas thinking they can just raid the entire war."

I look at Pyrrha.

"So, what skill did you get?" I ask her as Pyrrha looks at her screen.

"I got Clairvoyance (Rank C)." Pyrrha says, "That'll definitely increase the accuracy of my ranged shots."

"Hmmm." I look at my status screen.

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: Descendent of Leonidas**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 81 - 8760/8900**

 **HP: 1220/1120 (+100)**

 **HPR: + 12/min**

 **MP: 2220/2220 (+100)**

 **MPR: + 120/min (+97.2/min)**

 **EP: SEALED**

 **EPR: SEALED**

 **STR: 180 (+20)** ***(D)**

 **DEX: 327 (+12)** ***(C)**

 **VIT: 104 (+20) *(E)**

 **INT: 147** ***(E)**

 **WIS: 120** ***(E)**

 **LUC: 101 (+15)** ***(E)**

 **Points: 166**

 **Money: 6037.7 gold (6,037,700 Yen)**

 **Skill P: 8**

I have enough skill points for **Airy Scripture**. And if that's what I think it is, then I'm taking it.

 **Ding!**

 **You have purchased Airy Scripture! It is an addition to Primordial Rune.**

 **Primordial Runes (Level 34/100): The Runes that spawn from Odin's Tongue. The language of Elder Futhark. You are proficient in the art. Now, it can be written on the air.**

 **Cost: 10 MP per Rune activation**

 **+34 INT**

 **Can be written on any surface**

Yes. That is exactly what I want. Just write on air like Lancer. I summon a portal, much to Lancer's shock as I just walk through it. Caster and Pyrrha aren't far behind with Lancer still standing behind us. He'll be an excellent front liner. That'll be useful when we go and challenge Gilgamesh.

I look back to beckon Lancer, who is still shaken by the sight of a portal. Right, it's kind of the Kaleidoscope's shenanigans, isn't it? Wait, I see a flash of red hair run away from behind the chain-link fence. Did… Shirou survive? Whatever, I guess we still have Saber. Let's go.

"So now that we did that," Pyrrha breathes out as her adrenaline finally wears away as she sat down on a cushion. "What next?"

"Hmmm, I guess we should try to purify the grail." I muse as I think about it. "The False God of Evil is technically still a servant. I think? At the very least, we can exorcise him with enough power."

"True." Medea said, "I am already devising a ritual designed to do that while taking advantage of the ley lines that converge upon that temple."

"That can work." I say, "Then we can kill him seeing as he'll be cut off of the Holy Grail and then we can seal him within another Lesser Grail."

"Crap," I realize

Pyrrha takes out another clay chalice and places it on the table. "Yep, got you covered." she smiles as she absentmindedly tilts it.

"So that will work." I say, "Caster, do you have a cup or something available?"

"Yes?" she asks with some confusion, "Why?" She takes out a flask and places it on the table. I transform into a phoenix with a trill.

"What the?!" Lancer shouts as he backs away, "A Phantasmal Creature!"

I cry into the flask, the transparent gold liquid dripping into it until there is a healthy dose of tears within it. Medea grasps it with trembling hands, shock etched into her face.

"You can produce genuine Phoenix Tears?" she pronounces with an incredulous expression. "What about your feathers? Do they have a mystical property?"

To answer, I pluck a feather from myself with little resistance and present to the witch with my beak. With a flash, she takes the feather and sequesters herself off into her laboratory.

Now then, Lancer.

"Lancer," I ask the still-shocked spearman, "What do you know about games?"

 **Ding!**

Oh now, what?

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **So, canon is gone. Like a completely different route. Sigh, I don't even know what I'm doing with this shit. Anyway, I realized that probably nobody knows that I have a link to Ezra's status, but I guess that I'll post a story with it on it. Anyway, cough cough. There is going to be a grail. Archer is gone, so he's back to serving Alaya ice cream. Lancer is part of Team Red-head. And Berserker is doing something. Shrug. Anyway, I have to ask you guys.**

 _ **Apocrypha or no Apocrypha**_

 **Because I realize that having three servants allied together is not conducive to war, so the Grail may just spawn one, which is bad in itself. Sooooo, do I enlarge this arc for the sake of canonical correctness or not? I mean, I already have the frickin' gamer going toe to toe with Archer because of stats, which is already bullshit by Nasu's BS power-scaling system, but that's cool. Sigh, I hope you guys read this A.N. because I guarantee there will be people bitching about power systems in every single arc, because after this arc, OP shenanigans will finally happen.**

 **Tata.**


	28. Chapter 28: Shattering the Piece

**Quest: Gilgamesh is Coming!**

 **Description: You have managed to trigger the greatest Hero of all of History! Congratulations! You have to repair the Holy Grail and defeat the Demigod King. Good Luck. The multiverse is currently cracking right now. Gotta go!**

 **Objective:**

 **Clean the Holy Grail**

 **Defeat Gilgamesh**

 **Don't ! $!#%#% & $***

 **?**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **-Trigger ! ! #$!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A Path to the Root**

 **The First Awakening (World-Breaker)**

 **Profit**

 **Hidden Reward:**

 **Death**

 **Failure:**

 **Interdimensional Ripping**

 **The sight of the Elder Gods**

 **Multiversal Collapse and Reversal**

 **Lovecraft was Right!**

What? No, that is so not cool. This is only the second world? What happened? As I stand flabbergasted at the ridiculous quest. Did the Game just threaten the end of everything, for an impossible quest? And we managed to piss of Archer? How?! He only came here to keep the Grail to himself and…..entertain himself. Did Shirou die? How, unless…. Unless Illya came by his house. And how is Death a reward? Does that mean… that something worse than Death is going to happen?

I stand up abruptly as I look directly at Pyrrha who is still informing Lancer about the Gamer System.

"What?" Pyrrha asks with a confused expression as she stares at me in confusion.

"Ermmm," I look at the screen, then back at Pyrrha. Shiiii….. I'll just bite the bullet. "Just… just look at the quest."

"WHAT!" She screams as she reads it with disbelief.

"Yeah," I say, summarizing the two of our reactions.

"Crud." Both of us rush to Caster's workshop and start to knock on the door.

"Caster! We gotta move!" Both of us say with panic as she opens the door.

"What?" Caster asks with annoyance, "Can't you see that I'm experimenting with Ezra's feather?"

"We may have unknowingly pissed off Gilgamesh," I say as she also starts to look at me with bewilderment.

"How did you manage to do that?" Caster continues her queries.

"Ermmmm, I don't know?" I say. She starts to pack her supplies and clear out her Workshop.

"Well, better now than never. I'm about 70% sure that the ritual will not crash and burn." Pretty much everyone is rushing around. Discarding Lancer, who found the stash of alcohol, for…. Purposes. He is just drinking it while watching us panic.

"Why are you laying around!" Pyrrha yells in panic as she realizes that her weapon requires repair after the fight with Lancer and Archer. To be honest, I was surprised that the spear was still functioning. After all, it had traded blows with Noble Phantasms.

So, what do I do? How do I deal with him? I guess that my Reality Marble is one of the foremost things that can face tank Gilgamesh's arsenal, well, until he takes out his Ea. Maybe Nyartoperes can take it. After all, he's powered by Nyarlathotep. I think. Sure. Enuma Elish itself would probably sucker punch the acolyte, but I'm pretty sure that the foreign existence of the Outer Gods protecting it should prevent it from being wiped from the world. Therefore, I should be able to preserve my Reality Marble…. I hope. But before that, I add 100 INT to my stat sheet

 **Name: Ezra Scarlett**

 **Title: Descendent of Leonidas**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 81 - 8760/8900**

 **HP: 1220/1120 (+100)**

 **HPR: + 12/min**

 **MP: 5040/5040 (+100)**

 **MPR: + 120/min (+97.2/min)**

 **EP: SEALED**

 **EPR: SEALED**

 **STR: 180 (+20)** **(D)**

 **DEX: 327 (+12)** **(C)**

 **VIT: 104 (+20) (E)**

 **INT: 247** **(D)**

 **WIS: 120** **(E)**

 **LUC: 101 (+15)** **(E)**

 **Points: 66**

 **Money: 6037.7 gold (6,037,700 Yen)**

 **Skill P: 3**

Okay. With that, I should be able to hold my Reality Marble for longer. Let's do this. Making sure that everyone is prepared-Lancer has just finished the bottle of beer sequestered in a cooler-we traveled to the Ryuudou Temple.

Arriving at the temple steps, Caster pauses as she observes the surrounding.

"So this is where the ley line intersection lies." she muses as she looks around. "If only I had set up my Workshop here. Your house was fine because it was still sitting on a ley line, but still…. An intersection. The amount of power that I would've had."

"Stop fantasizing Caster," Pyrrha says with slight panic as she continues to walk onward. "Unless you want to die by weapons, I don't want to dawdle for too long. I have plans to live for as long as I can."

"True." Caster pauses before continuing onward, "Well, all we have to do is pass through the gate. There is an oddly specific boundary field biased against Spiritual Beings like us. I can overpower it, but it's a good defense, especially for a temple."

"Well, we still have to go." I say, "And we need to shit mana down the field to summon it in the first place. Is there enough if we drain it off of the Ley Line?"

"Well, yes." Caster answers with a shrug, "To simply materialize it, it should be easy. The wish part is a lot more costful."

"Okay. Okay." I muse before a loud **Beep!** can be heard. Normally, the system notifies the gamer through Dings, so what are Beeps?

 **[Alaya has joined the Group Chat.]**

 **[Alaya: What did you do?]**

Nothing?

 **[Gaia has joined the Group Chat.]**

 **[Gaia: Less talking and more defending! The gate is opening! I need more Beasts!]**

 **[Alaya: Shiiiiii- My Counter Guardians are getting slaughtered. How is this possible? Why u so useless Excalibur?]**

WHAT? What is such a threat that even frickin Alaya-powered Excalibur and the Beasts are incapable of beating?

 **[Alaya: Legit, the stupid Outer Entities are stupid OP. How do they just ignore everything?!]**

 **[Gaia: Thanks for helping other Gaia! :)]**

 **[Alaya has left the chat]**

 **[Gaia has left the chat]**

Oh god. What is happening?

"Pyrrha..." My voice is in utter shock as I finally process what's happening. How did the Outer Gods come here? And what the fuck provoked them? Wait.

 **Grasp of the Infinite (Level Max):**

 **Description: Nietzsche once stated that "if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you". Well, you did it… and survived it. Now, you can understand insanity, mostly. Also, we wouldn't get pissed off at you if you ever come knocking around for the Root!**

 **The player can now access the Root when they find a route to it**

 **Immune to madness-inducing status effects**

 **Can avoid detection from lesser Old Gods**

This skill… The Abyss stares back at you. Did I catch the attention of an omniscient super god when I looked through the acolyte? Shit. Nyartoperes is the acolyte of Nyarlathotep. Then, the Crawling Chaos has noticed our realm. And he went through Gaia and Alaya's blockade to get here. Oh no.

 **[Yes. The skill was incorrect. You have ~bzrrrrk.]**

 **Grasp of the Infinite (Level Max):**

 **Description: Ǹ̵̗̒ï̷̻ȇ̷͕t̵̤̰͛͑ẕ̶̢̾s̸̜͊͠c̵̤̍h̶̤̊͘ȩ̷͓͗ ̸̧̆ö̴͚̣́n̵̬̫̄̄c̸̳̫͆̇ē̸͍̌ ̷̦̍͗ŝ̸̻̂t̴͎͈̆a̸̢̓t̵͈̿̃ḙ̷̕ḓ̶̕͠ ̷̣̞̑̏t̶̖͈͝ẖ̶̱͝͝a̴̢̅́t̶̨̳̕ ̸̘̾͘"̷̽͌͜ỉ̷̫f̸̨̈́̂ ̸̞̀̉y̵̜̾o̴̠͐ṳ̶̈́̕ ̴̥̗̓s̷̰̍̕ẗ̷̲́̕à̶̧̏͜r̶͖͍̂̄e̷͙̪͛̿ ̴̙̱͊͠i̵̡̥̋͊n̶̬̑̏t̴̼͐o̵̮̒͂ ̶̛̖ť̶͍͙̄h̸͛̑ͅe̷͈͈͋̍ ̶̝̆a̵̝͗̉b̷̙̋ỹ̴̝͝s̶̙͒̈́s̷̻͂͝,̷͇̼́͝ ̸̟̕t̵̺͠h̸̗͔̎͂ẻ̵̗ ̴̡̜̅ả̴̜b̴̼̊̃y̶͇̺̕s̷͙̆̏š̴̖̓ ̵̼̊͗s̶̝͐͠t̴̖̻͗a̶̖͈̎r̶̳̾e̴̖͑s̴̙̓ ̸͖͗b̵̠͠ȧ̴̝ć̵͘ͅk̴͓͖̑̕ ̸̨̬̚a̶̜̖̎̇t̶̍͋ͅ ̷͚̜̎͐y̴̙͝o̵̙̗̕u̴̱͐"̷̨͇̎̍.̸̒̏͜ ̸̨̠̔̊W̶͍̾ȩ̵͛͑l̸̰̎l̴̻̤͑́,̶̬̟̈́̕ ̸̳͆ÿ̷̥̰̿ó̴̘̼u̶̼̼̅ ̶͇͊d̶̲̠͌͝ȉ̶̺̲d̶͔͇̀̀ ̵̝̳̀͒ī̷̯t̷̲̀…̷̟̈ ̶̯̮͒a̵͇̜̍n̶̠̬̓̓d̶̠͎̃̈́ ̷̬̙̾̾s̵̱̍u̷͎͋ͅr̵̗̔ṽ̵̞̃i̷̘̥͠v̴͍̦̾ě̵͎d̷͔̓̔ ̵̠͓͆̉i̵͖͇̊̇ṭ̴̡̛.̶͕̭͊ ̶͖̿́**

 **The Root is unblocked**

 **You've been seen**

 **N̴̞̋ȳ̷̢a̷͛͜r̸̘̃l̶̺̊a̵͔̔ẗ̶̠́ḧ̷͇́ȏ̷̳t̸̤̚ȅ̷̻p̸͈̐'̶̼͠s̶̨̈́ Brand has been seared to your soul**

No. No no no no. What happened to it being so nice and cheerful?! I want Rwby back!

"What, Ezra?" Pyrrha asks in confusion.

Caster looks up in the air as she realizes something.

"Gaia's influence is gone." Caster remarks in shock as she starts to rush up the stairs even faster, "If we can reach the ritual site, it will be even cheaper to summon the Grail."

"I… may have pissed off the Outer Gods," I say.

"What are the Outer Gods?" Pyrrha, Caster, and Lancer ask at the same time. Right, only relevant information.

"They're…..gods that are outside of our reality?" I answer with slight doubt in my voice. "They're sort of hard to explain. They're pretty much madness incarnate."

"Wait. They're what Gaia is holding its attention on?!" Caster asks, "But that's ridiculous! What spiritual pressure do they have?"

"A lot."

"Okay. We got to hurry." Caster says, "If we are unencumbered, then Gilgamesh is. And he'll be in full power then."

Fuck. Gilgamesh at full might. We're so dead. It's not even funny. And that's not if the Outer Entities decide to mind break us for shits and giggles. I wonder how the Clock Organization is taking it. Probably using this to their fullest.

We finally enter the portal and I see the Ryuudou family coming out of their temple in confusion.

"We don't have time for this." Caster remarks as she just performs a Jedi Mind Trick on the family and they stupidly walk back indoors. "Okay, the ley lines for the ritual are…. Here."

She starts to dribble lead paint in a ritual circle, the standard Star of Solomon and other things. She then does something to trigger the Ley Lines and a red glow start to violently effuse from the circle. Black mud starts to spill out as the Holy Grail slowly rises out of the sludge.

"So, exorcism, right?" I ask as Assassin is dissuading the Mud from our group.

"Yes." Caster explains, "But this is these are what comprises of the Second Beast's Primordial Sea.."

"And?" I ask, "If _I_ am the beacon for the Outer Gods, then the Beasts and the Counter Guardians are no doubt going to be here because the Outer Gods are going to be here."

The mud is spilling out, but luckily, the Cup is still there. And it's still growing more. Great. Pyrrha takes out another Clay chalice and lays it in front of the gleaming Grail. There is a large shadow growing from under it. What? Angra Mainyu should be still inside of the Grail, so what's the shadow?

Then, screams start to come out of the shadows. Don't tell me, the Holy Grail is trapping those who died in the Fuyuki Fire or some B.S. like that?

"DO THE RITUAL NOW!" I yell as Caster starts to chant. A much darker shadow starts to be pulled out the Grail, slowly revealing Angra Mainyu howling in anger.

"You dare!" He spits out in rage, "The Dreams of the Damned must be fulfilled by us!" Right, no sense of self when absorbed into the Grail. Well, he can have no sense of self in a clay Grail. The moment the Heroic Spirit is locked within its new container, I throw it into the Inventory. Okay, stasis. Now, let's check if the store works because I don't want to see what happens if the now corrupted Grail can influence my system with whatever meager powers has.

"Hmm. The store is here." I summon the store page and press the Corrupted Lesser Grail against the Sell option. **+1000 Gold**. Well…. Color me surprised. It works. Then the store page starts to glitch out. Is anything going to go my way, for once? The screen automatically winks off as a Red Error Message replaces it. Great. I broke the Shop. Fun.

"So this is where the parasite has been dwelling." Great…. Gilgamesh.

"Intriguing group here." He remarks as he absently flicks his gaze over us, ignoring Caster and I. Right. Betrayal and a "parasite".

"How may I help you, King Gilgamesh?" I suppress whatever fear that I have forcibly with Gamer's Mind.

"Hmmph." He says, "At least you're not an abject knave, worm."

Wait. Worm? Shouldn't it be Mongrel? His trademark quote?

"Errr, have I offended you?" I ask. All of the servants are tense, waiting for the time to strike. Gilgamesh knows this, owing to his slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Quite so." Gilgamesh proclaims, "First, you have the nerve to even touch the Holy Grail, one of my possessions. You have ruined the entertainment of my stay in this… lowly town. And you have somehow managed to attract entities beyond even Creation. Something that isn't even Gods."

Shit. That's quite a long list for someone like Gil. Enough for him to probably execute me.

 _Born under the Shade of the World Tree_

"Oh?" he says. He knows that I know that his stupid Clairyvoyance Noble Phantasm is telling him what I'm doing. "You're going to defy me, _worm_?"

"Yes," I reply as multiple portals start to spawn and rudimentarily cover us. Caster has already begun charging up, slowly draining prana from the Ley Line. Lancer's bloodthirsty grin grows even more as he taps his spear against the ground.

"This is going to be a fun fight," he says.

"Hmmph," Gilgamesh responds, "You're not even worthy of looking at my feet if that's all you want, dog." Golden ripples start to spawn around him. That's a lot. Weapons are peaking out of every single one of them. Each with their unique attributes and going to be coming at us with the speed of sound.

 _Escalating without an end in sight_

Illusory Petals scatter around us as Gilgamesh just stands there smugly.

"At least, I can squeeze some amusement here." He plainly remarks as weapons start to fire at us. Some are bounced back by my portals, but we are forced to deflect the weapons ourselves. This is going to be a pain.

 _Chained by Fate yet unbounded_

Using Nagareboshi, I viciously deflect some of the weapons. Gilgamesh's smirk starts to slip as he stares at us trying our best to deflect his weaponry.

"You know," he continues, "It's bad form to ignore your king." I barely dodge a sword of flame that skims right by my ear.

 _A dream of Infinite Paradise_

At this point, I'm also throwing prana into the air, forcing them into illusions, trying to disorient Gilgamesh, who just ignores them, continuing to aim his deadly arsenal of weapons.

 **Skill "Illusions" created!**

 **Skill information released later.**

Fun. As if the system is mocking me.

 _That is forever out of my reach_

This is getting progressively harder. Gilgamesh's eyes are almost completely closed as he stares at us while more doorways to his Gate of Babylon start to open. Suddenly, Caster did something incredibly stupid. She forcibly closes a good portion of his doorways.

"What is this?" his voice starts to take on a more dangerous tone as there are now countless portals... I gotta trigger my Reality Marble now!

 _And so I invoke; Aisling Paradise!_

By now, the amount of rose-pink petals fluttering in the air are obscuring my vision. Beyond the petals covering my eyesight, I can feel a flare of light that no doubt signifies the triggering of my Reality Marble. Just what is it?

"A Reality Marble?" I can hear Gilgamesh remark, "It reminds me of Saber, but… there is corruption here."

* * *

 **Ok. Don't be mad people, but I'm going to rewrite this story. Plenty of people have pointed out issues with the story and I can sort of seeing how it may affect the story from a reader's experience. However, I want to make this rewrite sort of canonical, therefore….. Lovecraftian shenanigans. Easy. Cough cough. I'm probably posting Auburn Hair sometime soon, I guess.**

 **Tata!**


	29. Chapter 29: One's Fleeting Dream

There is a lulling tone in the atmosphere. Just listening to it, I feel tired. But I know not to, something within me is telling me not to ever fall asleep here. Well, in addition to my soul blaring it out in the sky. That too.

"What an intriguing world," Gilgamesh says with a distasteful expression as he looks at… is that floating islands? They are chunks of rock floating in the sky with grass on them. The ground that we are standing on is a grassland. In the horizon, I can see the sun barely peeking out from behind it. It should have been peaceful, if not for the other islands with bloody red grass and tentacle vines wrapped around it also occupying the airspace. There is a new moon, with a hideous eye looking through it, on the other side of the grassland facing the sun. So this is what the game means by a soul brand. Fun.

"I wonder." Gilgamesh looks at it. Then back at us. "Normally I don't care about such scum like you. But." He looks at the moon. His armory reorientates itself as it goes to face the moon. Should I be worried? Also. Is he that arrogant to believe that we wouldn't attack him when his weapons are not pointed at us?

Abruptly, he launches his opening salvo at the moon. Golden streaks of light, lances of fire, metallic projectiles and more are launched at the moon. An explosion covers the sky as the weapons try to reach the moon. Yet, they are all prevented from reaching their quarry.

Gilgamesh sighs as he goes back to face us. And he receives 50 charged mana blasts to the face courtesy of Medea. Ouch. He is unfazed by the blasts, only moderately annoyed.

"So. You are going to fight?" he asks as more portals start to appear behind him. "Then... I'll just oblige." And with that the fight recontinues.

Now. I'm not going to describe the fight. Because I'm currently experiencing tunnel vision as my life is slowly becoming the next blade going right at my face. I didn't even have time to place portals to deflect some of the blades. Assassin and Lancer had already fallen. Pinned down, then eviscerated without prejudice. Lancer's cursed lance was barely capable of denting Gilgamesh's armor. The ringing of blades continues to reverberate in my mind as my blade starts to crack a little with each deflection. Isn't it supposed to be unbreakable? I can still hear him though.

"You know. You two are quite competent humans." Gilgamesh is probably congratulating us for something, "If it weren't for your corruption. I would've enlisted you into my army. After all, you are better than almost all of the mongrels of this… modern world."

That's a nice compliment if we were part of this world. Because Pyrrha's world is still plagued by the Grimm and I just pretty much-done hoard-cleaning myself, I highly doubt that we should even be categorized with the people of this dimension.

"But alas. I have to defend this world from your fault." He says with a sigh. "But... let me see your skills. Against my ultimate weapon."

You know. Gilgamesh is acting a lot nicer than how Fate/Stay Night portrays him in all 3 routes. A portal starts to materialize a glowing red not-sword. 3 red rotating cylinders lazily float down into his outstretched hand as he lazily grasps it. This is not good.

Welp. It's time to see if summoning something that is not of this reality's truth can block it. I doubt it, but there is always a chance.

"Now." Gilgamesh dangerously booms as Ea starts to ominously glow red as it spins. Red wind forming from it as he raises it above his head. I think I threw a Spear at him, only for him to callously deflect it with a spear of his own from his Treasury.

"ENUMA ELISH!" His voice resounds throughout the Reality Marble as the winds start to travel through the atmosphere, tearing apart the ground. Yep. I'm summoning the hentai reject.

The tentacle apostle appears out of thin air, screaming profanities before it is struck by the winds of genesis like a truck.. I wince as it began to start screeching in an unknown language. The battle between the mound of flesh and ruby red winds finally sputtered out, leaving behind a heavily scarred behind acolyte chanting. Well, what do you know? The foreign nature of the Elder Gods does work against Enuma Elish. Well, the boss is almost dead, though.

"You dare use the acolyte of Nyarlathotep?" it screeches in English as dark smog covers the being.

 **[Did you summon Nyarlathotep's acolyte?]**

 **[Oh no.]**

Oh no, what? Suddenly, the System's screen turns bloody red before glitching out of existence. Oh.

"So, we're having our final battle here?" Pyrrha asks as she hefts Milo, it is cracked and at its breaking point. My sword has already shattered from the forces constantly barraging it. Unbreakable my left foot.

"Yes..." I say as my vision abruptly cuts for just the barest of a second. Crud. What is happening now? Did summoning _only_ the acolyte of a Foreign God effect me that much? Then what would happen if an Elder One arri…..

There's a huge tentacle breaking through the world. I repeat, a huge…. Tentacle reaching towards the acolyte, from the moon. Shit.

Gilgamesh sighs as he looks at us, "You should've let me kill you. Then nothing would've happened and there wouldn't have been thieves in my garden."

"YES!" the tentacle monster screams. "Destroy these fools!"

A large eye peers through the new fracture. Cosmos. Heat Death. Infinity. Dreams. I blink away the brief vision. Dreams? What? Isn't that my Incarnation?

 **[You know what. Here, take this. The First Awakening (World-Breaker)]**

Wait. What Gamer System just BREAKS their quest system!? What the fuck did you do!

 **The First Awakening (World-Breaker):**

 **Awakens everything… Only one use.**

That is sooo useless. Everybody is awake right now. Well, those who are currently important! Who else does this require to awaken… Oh.

Nyarlathotep is already staring at me silently with one eye. I can see explosions coming from behind it, which is just ignores. Oh. Nyarlathotep is capable of awakening him. The Dreamer, right? So that's what the quest was referring to.

Turning to Pyrrha, I address her. "I'm sorry that nothing managed to work out," I tell her. Honestly, I don't know if this is going to game-over the entire multiverse or just this part of the universe. But… bad decisions equal somewhat okay moments.

 **[Don't worry. This decision isn't that important. The Dream will always continue.]**

Wow. Thanks for forcing cosmic horror on my life. It's not like knowing about my insignificance will make my day any better. The item is a red button, similar to the "That Was Easy" button. However, it is labeled with a big white sign that says "Good Day".

Is it selfish of me to do this? Probably. But at least, life will continue from what I'm garnering from the System's response. I click the button.

* * *

 _He awakens. The black blanket of the nothingness lays draped across Him. What had awoken him?_

 _After a brief search, nothing arises from it. Only more darkness._

 _He shrugs before going back to sleep, dreaming of light slowly incubating into a small bauble, filled with sparkles._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Continue?]**

 **[Y] [N]**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[YES]**

 **[ARE YOU SURE?]**

 **[Y] [N]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[RESTARTING]**

 **[YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICED]**

 **[SOUL MALIGNED]**

 **[P̵̙̩͈̹̤̦̰̗̠̒̎̈́̓̈́͛̆̀l̶̡̲͍͔͇̫̦̘̦̠̰̠̠̒͋͛̽͗̆͗͑̒̕̚e̴͇̱̹͌̀̌̈͌̈̓́̌͑̉͝a̵̢̨̺̣͇̼͇̜̗͚̱̝̥͍̍̊̂̑̚̚s̸̤̀ȇ̶̛̖̞̟͎̈́̍́̀̈́͗̋̌̎́͝ ̸̢̮̻̳̥̝̫̯̥̞̻̓̊͛r̴̭̮̍̉̒̀̇̆̽͛̈́̄ȩ̸̢͉̲̳̠̼̯͙̮͓̟̔̾̌̈́̌͑̊́̐̽̆́͆͌f̵̧̘͚̥̟̞̬̮͓̤̓̀̎̉͜ę̵̢̜͖̖̗̭͈̮̜̆̈́͑̔̋̈́͌͐́̀̉̕̕̕͠r̵̡̲̽̍͐̓̂͌̚͝͠͠ ̸̡̣͎͍̩͓͓̫͓͇̳̏̒͆͌̐͑̋͛͒͆̑͑̓͜͠t̷̯̦͠ỏ̵̡̺̺͚͔̹̱̉̂̀̏̍͛̓̄̈́̓̐͐̈́̕͜ ̴̛͓̗͚̬͖͂̐̃̊͝͝͠]**

.

.

.

.

I woke up.

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **Ayy! A restart! We're doing this. Okay, so this is technically not a restart. More of like a continuation, but a reset button on the worlds that Ezra visits. Because…. Let's face it, I cannot do romance. So romance is officially dead in this story. Also, I have decided that I'll post the "Interlude" between worlds to see your people's reaction my stupidity. And believe me, I am pretty sure that I'm mad. But, who knows? Oh... And I updated from present to past. Besides, the entire stat list is almost completely wiped out!**

* * *

-0-

* * *

 **A Dreamer's Cycle: The Gamer's Electric Boogaloo:**

I woke up lying on a mossy and damp floor. I could feel the lichen between my fingers as I tried to get my bearings. Looking around, it appears that I was inside catacombs. Why? I had no idea. Torches were lining the hallway, leading to a barely discernible dark spot. Getting up, I walked down the dark and damp corridor, the faded stonework was barely legible. However, in those that had not yet faded, there were motifs of death and octopi. That's weird no matter how you slice it. There were human bones scattered across the floor. They were rotted with age, blackening at the edges and brittle to the touch. I avoided them, tip-toeing over the remnants of other people. God. I hope that I'm not one of those poor souls.

Finally, I ended up before a dark oak door. It was rotting as if it was waterlogged with vines crawling all over the door. Is there flooding here? If so, then I was doubly screwed if the door was blocked. But. I could hear faint whispers emanating from behind the door. What was behind it? I rested the palm of my hands against the door as I lay my ear against the door, straining to listen to the disturbing melody. I couldn't understand the chanting until one phrase had made itself clear.

Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn.

What?

What?!

Did I wake up near a Cthulhu Ritual? Normally, I wouldn't put any stock in… wait, do I? I… I don't have any memories. Nothing about myself. Nothing personal. Only semantic memories. How? Okay….. Try to think about this logically, !̸͓̐̉%̸̡̟̐̀^̷̣̈́͋#̷̝̈́́*̷̳̮̿ ̵͔͙͋̆&̶̼̾!̵̺̇͗. What? I don't even know my name?

I was in a different place with almost no memories; only memories of activities such as eating and knowledge of pop culture, as evident by my apparent knowledge of Lovecraftian Mythology. Was I suffering from Amnesia? Under some kind of magic hypnosis in preparation for a Cthulhu Ritual? An Isekai?

In my absentminded horror, I had backed away from the door and tripped over a stray bone. I fall but first as I stare at the door in horror. The clattering of bone was so loud in the silent hallway, even during the ritualistic chanting. The incantations stopped as I could hear the whisper of the cloth robes gliding against the floor. Shit.

I tried to scramble to my feet before the door opened and I saw a man in a dark blue robe with dark red lining it standing down the hallway at me. Oh. His face was shadowed so I couldn't discern any of his features, but there was a pendant that marked him as a cult leader. It was a symbol. It had three squiggly lines going up from a single line. Isn't that…. Cthulhu's symbol? It gleamed unnaturally, reflecting off of the torchlight.

"Greetings, Young one." He whispered. It was a surprisingly normal voice. Not something that one would expect from a cult leader that worships an Elder God. His voice echoed through the tunnel as my skin seemed to prickle with goosebumps at the soft voice. My heart seems to thump through my chest as I stared at him. There was an ominous whispering echoing through the long chamber. Nothings were heard as I stared into the dark cowl, trying to see the face of the man. Ominous whispering could be heard bouncing through the catacombs. I feel like a level 1 Hero walking into a Boss Room.

He looked at me with a pitying gaze. I wonder why?

"Poor poor Dreamer." the cultist continued to talk. Acolytes were starting to enter the hallways and fan him. I couldn't move. I couldn't see his eyes, but I assumed that they were pinning me down. I felt frozen in fear as if some unseeing being is holding me by its finger. My voice was locked in my throat. My eyes have finally peered into the depths of his cowl and all I see it a sulphuric yellow eye glaring at me. It glowed. It was pulsating, like an alien hive cyst.

"Are you still only dreaming? The Ť̷͕̗̖̆r̷̮̔͜u̶͍̥̍t̸̘̗̮͒̀͝h̶̨̡͛͐ is so close. All you have to do is grasp it." He said while clenching his hand into a fist. What.

"Our God's ancestor is knocking. Can you hear it?" Hearing? I guess. But right now. My entire vision was blotted by 3 circles overlapping each other at one single spot, just glowing a cyan blue. Where had that even came from? Now, I could hear it. There was a hissing of a cat, the slithering of a tentacle, the soundless yet discernable roar of supernovas-of cosmos dying. What is happening to me?

The cultist frowned as he continues to watch me. How do I know that? Squinting my eyes, I could dimly see his face being covered by the pictograph.

"Maybe you'll understand when you go on a journey..." He mused. What kind of journey?

"HEI!" he roared. The pictograph disappears, leaving only darkness for me. Then, I realized that I was free from whatever bindings that had trapped me. I started to flee, yet it was too late. The chorus of insanity has pitched. It wouldn't stop. "Aa-shanta 'nygh!"

Suddenly, there was a hole underneath me. Black on black. Somehow, I was seeing a black darker than black. How perplexing. There was nothing for me to grab and hold onto. Flailing my arms, I still couldn't determine what was happening. Was I dying? Was this limbo? Seriously, what was happening? Then, there was light. Looking at it, it was yet another Lovecraftian symbol. Something that looks like a wheel.

It was something that I could recognize. Something that was on the tip of my tongue. It was the Creator. Outer God. The Dreaming One. The Blind Idiot God. Before my vision cuts out from painfully slamming into the ground-bones crunching and organs splattering, I saw thirteen orbs all staring at me unblinkingly.


	30. Chapter 30

Okay. So in case no body knows, the Dreamer is referring to Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God. The Cthulu Mythos states that if he were to ever be awoken, then reality will pop like a soap bubble because it is spawned from his dreams. However, the thing is that Azathoth can also just go to sleep. Ergo, the only reason why Ezra went with the plan, because it's better for the world to reset rather than the world to be affected by the Lovecraftian gods that are no doubt going to sentence them to madness or the like. Sorry for writing this note, but there were comments telling me that they were extremely confused by the ending. In addition, this is just me decided to connect the original story to the newly revised one. So, I decided to cause an armageddon-esque moment. Anyway, have a nice day.

Sorry for the Formating.

Tata!


	31. WE WILL SUMMON A RERUN!

Attention all Gamer!readers. I have uploaded the rewritten existence of this story. Let it be heard that the Light has called our MC to his side! Hopefully, it will be deterred.

You can read it at "A Lit Gaming Rerun"!

Tata!


End file.
